Carpe Diem
by Squillyfer
Summary: Cam wants Booth, Booth wants Brennan and Brennan doesnt know what she wants. In this tangled web of confusion its amazing just how far some people will go to keep the ones they love. COMPLETE. Epilogue now up.
1. A bene placito, At ones pleasure

Hi this is my first Bones fic so be kind lol and reviews are always welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones but i wish i did

Cam wants Booth, Booth wants Brennan and Temperance doesn't know what she wants. In this tangled web of confusion its amazing just how far some people will go to keep the ones they love.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**A Bene Placito - At ones Pleasure**

The pair tumbled onto the bed as her top was hastily discarded and she moaned as his mouth descended hungrily to hers. She pulled at his shirt, the first two buttons popping off and landing softly in the cream carpet. She was halfway there when the familiar noise filled the room. He rolled away and pulled his phone from where it still sat clipped to his belt loop.

'Booth.'

She mentally crossed her fingers and prayed for it to be a wrong number.

'Hey Bones.'

He slipped out of the bed and reached for his tie. She sighed, her hope receding. He was leaving. He grabbed his jacket and paced into the living room. He returned five minutes later, his conversation over. He looked at her on the bed where she lay still only half dressed and offered her something between a grimace and a smile.

'I have to go.' He said the words as though they explained everything.

'Why?' She pushed.

'There's been a breakthrough in the case.' Again he offered her no more.

'But it's your day off.' She could hear the slight whine in her voice and didn't care.

'It's yours too, you should relax.' He headed to the door and she knew she'd lost again.

'Will I see you later?'

'I don't know it depends.'

He kissed her curtly on the cheek and walked away. He disappeared from view, shouting a final goodbye before the sound of the front door closing rang out through the apartment.

'Bye then.' She whispered, completely alone.

She kicked her feet from the bed and wondered what she was going to do with her day off now Seeley was gone and sighed. She was falling for Seeley Booth and couldn't stop what was happening to her. She only hoped for one thing: That Seeley Booth cared for her even half as much as she cared for him, that he cared for Camille Saroyan even half as much as his precious Bones.


	2. Ab uno disce omnes, From one learn all

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Ab uno disce omnes – From one learn all**

The lab was already a busy hub of activity by the time agent Seeley Booth arrived. Unfamiliar lab technicians rushed through, avoiding the main platform where a testy Temperance Brennan could be heard angrily shouting to be left alone whilst even Zack Addy avoided her gaze. Booth walked to the platform and was about to swipe his card for entry when a flustered Jack Hodgins appeared at his side.

'I wouldn't go up there if I was you mate, she's been like that all morning'

Booth ignored him and stepped toward Dr. Brennan ignoring Hodgins parting comment about it being his funeral. Bones looked up halfway through her rant at one of the unlucky lab technicians who had gotten close enough for her to scream at. She let out a puff of breath and walked over to him, leaving the junior in the white coat to scurry away behind her.

'Hey Bones, you look stressed.' He laughed a little and her eyes flashed

'Shut up Booth, not now OK.'

'What's going on here? The way people are running around its like Starbucks at closing time.'

'I don't know what that means but I wish everyone would just leave me alone and GET OUT OF MY LAB!!!'

She threw her hands in the air and he jumped back slightly.

'Ooookay then, I think someone needs a break'

He ignored her protests and stepped behind her, placing both hands on her shoulders and steering her into her office where she settled into the sofa and raised both hands to her temples.

'You look exhausted Bones. How long have you been working?'

She ignored the question, instead answering his previous one and commenting on the state of the lab.

'The research lab on the third floor is closed, ventilation problems or something, I don't know, what I do know is that I have a bunch of overpaid, under-qualified, hyped up trainee technicians running round the lab and compromising MY evidence.'

She stood up, walking to her desk and absently flicking through the pile of files that sat there.

'So what about the case? What's so important that you had to drag me in on my day off?'

He was teasing but she didn't notice.

'Oh Booth I'm sorry, I completely forgot.'

Her eyes were wide, her hand clutching at the chain around her neck.

'Its OK Bones, I err…wasn't busy.'

He felt a brief pang of guilt for his easy dismissal of Cam but it quickly faded as he watched Bones search for the right file. Upon finding it she stepped next to him and flipped to the appropriate page. The words meant nothing to him but he noticed the file name as their latest case. Then Bones was talking and suddenly he found himself unable to concentrate on anything she was saying. She stepped closer, her hand brushing his as he took the file. She stepped forward, leaning across him to point at images and words and all at once his senses were overridden by the sheer presence of her. The scent of her shampoo seeped toward him, her hip brushing his own, her voice soft and studious…and then it was over. He heard her stop talking and felt her pull away, realizing only then that he hadn't heard a word she'd said. She waved a hand in front of his eyes and a look somewhere between amusement and annoyance graced the features of her face.

'You awake there Booth?' She smiled and he knew she wasn't angry.

'Sorry Bones I was miles away, it's been a long morning.'

She closed the file and walked past him, sitting on the sofa and placing the file next to her.

'That's OK, it is your day off after all. I shouldn't have called you.'

He sat down beside her, the file between them.

'No you were right to call, its important.'

She looked up at him and smiled again. Booth stood up holding out a hand.

'Come on Bones, you need to get out of this lab before you kill someone and I need my day off so how about we get out of here and talk about this at Wong Foo's.'

She hesitated before the smile once again graced her lips.

'OK but only for a little bit, I have work to do.'

'Deal now get your coat and we might still get there early enough for the lunch special.'

'OK OK I'm coming.'

She ignored his hand and stood unaided, grabbing her coat from the peg and exiting her office, leaving him to follow


	3. Ante Bellum, Before the War

**Disclaimer: Yet again I don't own Bones**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**Ante Bellum - Before the War**

It was half an hour later and the pair were deep in conversation over two cups of coffee.

'So it was definitely murder then?'

'Well thats what the evidence would suggest. The indentation on several of the vertebrae and at the base of the skull suggest she was strangled. We're not sure with what yet, Zack's working on it.'

'And the err...mutilation, that was definitely afterward? She was definitely dead by then?'

'Yeah you can tell from the...'

He cut her off. 'Blood patterns around the wound, yeah you've said before.'

He smiled to show that he was only teasing and she smiled back, taking a sip of her coffee as she did so.

'Are you sure you're not hungry?'

'Yeah I'm fine, I ate earlier at the lab. What about you?'

'I'm going to get something later, I have Parker tonight so I might have to make do with chicken nuggets.'

She laughed slightly before silence fell over the couple for a few minutes as they sipped their coffee. It was Booth who spoke first.

'So have you heard from Russ since...since...'

'Since he and my dad left me handcuffed to a park bench and left me again you mean.' She finished for him. He did his best to look slightly sheepish.

It had been nearly two weeks since they'd left but to Temperance it could have happened two years ago and it would still hurt the same. After they'd finally identified her mothers body those few months ago and part of the mystery surrounding her parents disappearance had finally been unearthed Temperance felt as though part of her had begun to heal. Now this whole mess with her father had opened old wounds and created new ones. She been left, again. Yet again her family had chosen to leave rather than stay with her. The feelings she'd had those long lonely nights in various foster homes had resurfaced and she found herself yet again feeling inadequate. She wasn't enough for her family to stay for and now it had happened twice she knew she never would be. Booth noticed the far off look in her eyes and new that maybe mentioning Russ hadn't been the best move. He placed his hand over hers where it rested on the table and she looked at him, her eyes focusing again.

'No I haven't heard from him. I don't really expect to, he knows what I'm like and I know I wont hear from dad, he knows I'd call the cops and what good would that do?'

Booth knew she didn't want an answer and dared to ask the question he'd avoided the last two weeks.

'Bones, that day, do you wish you'd arrested him?' She gave him the honest answer.

'I wish you had.'

That hit him hard, he'd been late, too late to stop her father leaving, too late to stop her hurting. He didn't speak and she continued.

'I'm not sure how I would have felt if I'd done it, if I'd had the chance I would've, I nearly did but that doesn't mean I would have been OK after. Maybe I'd have felt at peace with myself, maybe it would have been over, maybe not. But I do wish he'd been caught and I'm not about to just let him go, regardless of what his motives were or the fact hat he's my dad he needs to pay for what he did. He murdered people Booth and by accepting that I'd be undermining myself and everything I stand for.'

Booth was in slight shock. It was rare for her to open up, especially this much and he found he had a new respect for her for keeping all of this inside without breaking down and for sticking to her beliefs even in a situation where black and white was long forgotten and grey areas dominated. It was then he realized he still had hold of her hand, it was also then he realized he didn't want to let go. Unfortunately for him it was also then that he heard the bell above the door go and his own name being called.

'Seeley, what an earth are you doing here?'

Cam. Great. Booth knew this could not end well. Cam walked toward them and soon spotted Bones.

'And Dr. Brennan, what a surprise, aren't you working today?'

It was Cams question that left Brennan confused it was the way that at that precise moment Booth snatched his hand away as though it had been burnt and shoved it under the table, avoiding eye contact with both women. The move, however, did not go unnoticed by either woman.

'I...I'm on my lunch break.'

Cam glanced at her watch.

'At 3 in the afternoon?'

'We were talking about the case too.' It was the first time Booth had spoken since Cams appearance but Bones wasn't sure if he was defending her of explaining his own actions, a kind of 'hand in the cookie jar' reflex.

'Ah yes the case, what developments do we have?'

Brennan briefly wondered A: what Cam was doing there and B: why she was asking questions about the case

'We determined cause of death, I just wanted Booth to know so he could authenticate the case and make it official FBI business.'

'You could have told him that when you phoned him this morning.'

Booth mentally groaned at Cams implication that he had spent the morning with her and watched the realization flicker across Brennan's face. Temperance wasn't sure what to think but was satisfied to at least now know the answer to both question A and B. A: Cam was looking for Booth and B: She wanted rid of Bones and wondered what was so important that he'd been dragged from her bed to tell him it.

'Yes I suppose I could have but I wanted to show him the case file.'

'It is his day off you know,couldn't that have waited?'

'I think this girls family have waited long enough don't you.'

Cam didn't answer and Booth knew Bones had won this round. Bones stood up, grabbing the file as she went.

'I better get back, I don't even want to think what those trainee's have been up to whilst I've been gone and I feel a bit bad for leaving Zack to deal with them. I'll see you tomorrow Booth.'

'Call me if anything comes up.'

'No its OK, its your day off, I can tell you tomorrow, you should just relax, have fun with parker tonight k. Dr. Saroyan.'

She nodded to the other woman and turned on her heel, exiting the restaurant with a ring of the bell. Seeley was dazed at the speedy turn of events as Cam sat in the spot Bones had occupied only seconds before and laughed a little.

'She must be going mad with those researchers there. God forbid she finds out there's a free lab on the second floor they could've used.'

'What?'

'Goodman called yesterday and explained about the ventilation re-fit and said either we had the researchers or Dr Phillips would take them in the artifacts lab. I said we'd have them.'

'Why?'

'Because, I'm not there and I knew it'd drive Brennan crazy.'

She laughed again and Booth just shook his head, wondering for the umpteenth time why he was with Cam and how he had gotten himself into this mess


	4. Cave, Beware!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Bones at all

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Cave! - Beware!**

The minute Dr. Brennan re-entered the lab the first thing she happily noted was the complete lack of researchers and their annoying assistants. The second thing she noticed was a certain Zack Addy as he approached her, a flustered look on his face.

'Good, your back. I looked for you but you weren't in your office.'

'I went for lunch.' He frowned at her and looked at his watch much the same as Cam had.

'At three in the afternoon?'

'Yes at three in the afternoon, it was a late lunch why does everyone have such a problem with that?'

'Err.' Brennan sighed, it wasn't Zack's fault she was stressed.

'Sorry Zack what did you want me for?'

'I'm having trouble identifying the weapon used in the mutilations. All the wounds look different, I don't know where to start.'

'Have you tried running the wound dimensions and patterning through the simulator?'

'I would but does that count as an experiment because Dr. Saroyan...'

'...Isn't here today is she.' Zack brightened as though he'd only just noticed the older womans absence.

'Right...OK I'll do that then.'

'OK Zack come find me if you need anything. Was there anything else?'

'No, I'm fine but Hodgins wanted to speak to you about the soil particulates found on her clothing. He's gone home for the day but he said he'll speak to you tomorrow.'

'OK thanks Zack.

Zack ran off in the direction of the simulator where Brennan could see Angela was already hard at work on the facial reconstruction. Brennan carried on toward her office and settled down in front of her desk, pulling the first pile of paperwork toward her and un- capping her pen. That was as far as she got and she quickly found herself unable to concentrate at all. Something was bugging her and she knew exactly what it was. Cam. Something about the way she had interrupted earlier had irritated Temperance.

'It was just a coincidence, she didn't know we'd be there.' she whispered out into the empty office before her own mind replied 'She didn't want **you** to be there.' This much Temperance knew was true. When Cam had entered the restaurant she'd been looking for Booth not her. Brennan knew deep down that was what was irritating her, that and the phone call. Cam had known about the call which meant only one thing: When Brennan had called that morning Booth was with Cam. Their relationship had been in the open for weeks now but that didn't make it feel any less strange. The squint squad had had many a discussion on the relationship but Brennan always stayed out of it, it wasn't her place, wasn't her business. So why could she not stop thinking about it? Partnerly concern? An intrigued friend? Maybe but Brennan wasn't convinced. Whatever it was it wasn't about to go away and neither was the paperwork that still sat untouched in front of her. She picked up her pen, cleared her head of Seeley Booth and began to work.

It was nearly six hours later when Miss Montenegro tentatively knocked on Brennan's door and steeled herself for the task ahead. Telling Brennan to go home was no mean feat. Predictably Temperance was still working away, nearing the bottom of her mound of paperwork. She looked up when Angela entered.

'Hi.'

'Hi yourself, come on sweetie time to go home.'

'Its only...' She looked at her watch. OK so maybe 9 wasn't that early after all.

'I'll just finish this then I'll go.'

'Finish it tomorrow, everyone else has left already.' Brennan sighed knowing her friend wasn't about to give up.

'Fine you go home and I'll just pack this lot away and then I'll go k' She made a show of putting a few stray pencils pack into their pot but Angela wasn't fooled.

'OK sweetie see you tomorrow.' Angela left the room, determined to sit in her car for twenty minutes before returning for another crack at the workaholic that is Temperance Brennan.

Brennan smiled to herself in victory and hurried through the rest of her paperwork, finishing it in the record time of ten minutes. She thought about starting on the pile of release forms requiring her signature before deciding to take Angela's advice and gathered up her things ready to leave. She flicked the light out in her office and turned toward the empty lab. That was when she felt it, the hand at her throat, the rough stubble scratchy her cheek from behind, the terror that coursed through her body.

'Move and you die.'

It was then she noticed the glint of the knife that flicked in front of her face in the hand not occupied at her throat. She couldn't help but whimper slightly.

'Good girl, you just stay very quiet and do exactly as I say and nobody gets hurt.' She could feel his breath as it brushed the hairs of her neck and he squeezed tighter at her throat causing her to breathe in sharply.

'The case you're working on, it ends tonight. You don't look at the body again, you don't investigate any further and you don't even think about going to the police over this little encounter. Because if you do, so help me God I cant be held responsible for my actions.' To prove his point he pressed the knife briefly to her cheek, releasing a small pool of blood that ran down her cheek and across the curve of her neck, coating his own hand with a thin scarlet line. Then he let go of her completely and threw her against the exterior wall of her office before fleeing from the lab.

Angela decided Brennan's twenty minutes where up and headed away from the parking lot and back to the lab. She knew immediately something was wrong, the lights were out and the door to Brennan's office was open. She always locked her office and Angela knew as much. It was then she noticed her crouched next to the office window, a hand at her cheek. Angela rushed over.

'Oh God sweetie what happened.' Brennan paused for what seemed like forever, saying nothing.

'Nothing, nothing happened.'

'I may not be as smart as you but I'm not stupid. We should call Booth.'

'NO!' Angela was slightly shocked at the strength of her objection.

'He'd want to know.'

'No I don't want to call him.'

'But Bren..'

'No, we're not calling him. Please Ange I just want to go home.'

'OK sweetie, OK.' Angela helped her friend up and the two exited the lab quietly, neither speaking. There were no words to be said.

_15 minutes later_

Booth walked into his apartment, having just missed the phone and immediately noticed the flashing light of his answer machine. He pressed the button and listened patiently to his only message.

'Hi Booth its Angela. Look its about Brennan...'


	5. A posse ad esse, From possibility to

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bones **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**A posse ad esse - From possibility to reality **

The knock at the door surprised her when it came. It was late, ten past ten, and she wasn't expecting anyone. She put the ice pack she had bee holding onto the coffee table and opened the door.

'Booth!'

She stood there shocked and suddenly wishing she'd waited to change into her pajamas. Booth said nothing, not yet trusting himself to talk. He stepped past her and entered the apartment leaving her to close the door behind him. She turned back to where he stood in the middle of the room and he looked at her properly for the first time. He took her in from the tip of her toes to the top of her head and memorized the sight. Her feet were bare, toenails manicured and painted a demure shade of lilac. Her pajama bottoms were loose at her ankles yet clearly outlined the gentle curve of her hips. The white t-shirt she wore was thin and the hairs on her arms stood slightly on end. This was where the allusion of normality stopped and Booth began to piece together the nights events.

Small, purpling bruises peppered her throat, the curve of her neck, the hollow of her collar bone. Tearing his eyes away he looked upwards and noticed the slight tremble of her lips before they thinned and tightened. Finally, he observed the cut on her cheek. He was grateful at least for the neatness of the wound, it wouldn't scar but something about the cut and the way the copper streak of blood was still visible on her face disturbed Booth. It made him feel ill, it made him feel helpless.

His eyes met hers and she didn't look away, her own damp with unshed tears. He stepped toward her, she didn't step away. He wrapped his arms around her and to his surprise she fell into them.

* * *

She gave herself this, this moment of comfort, this moment of weakness. The look in Booths eyes when they'd reached her own had scared her, she couldn't read it. She wasn't sure what had happened when he had wrapped her arms around her, all she did know was that for the first time in hours, maybe longer, if she was hones for the first time in years, she'd felt safe, safe and cared for. That was why she gave herself that moment.

And then the moment was over.

* * *

He felt rather than saw her defenses go back up. She stiffened in his arms before pulling away from him slowly without looking at him. She scrubbed furiously at her eyes, sidestepping him and settling on the sofa, retrieving the ice pack as she went. He walked past her into the kitchen and returned minutes later with a bowl of warm water and a handful of paper towels. He sat next to her, dipping the tissue into the water and swiping it quickly across her cheek before she had chance to object. She was silent but he had felt her wince at his touch. He put the bowl down, pleased at the absence of the blood mark. Her face had turned serious though.

'What are you doing here Booth?'

'Angela called.'

'I told her not to.'

'I'm glad she did. You should have called yourself Bones.'

'I didn't want to disturb you, not for this.'

'What do you mean 'not for this' ? You were attacked for Gods sake. Why would I not want to know about this?'

She ignored the question with precision skill.

'Don't you have Parker tonight?'

'I called Rebecca after I got Angela's message, she came and picked him up. I'm having him at the weekend instead.'

'Oh.' Was all she could say as she tried her hardest not to think that he had given up a night with his son to come to her aid and he tried not to remember the broken look on Parkers face when he had found out he wasn't spending the night with 'daddy'. There was silence again and Brennan cast her eyes downward, fiddling with the hem of her top.

'Bones what happened?' His voice was soft and for a minute she thought she'd cry again. She didn't.

'You know what happened, I was attacked.'

'You know what I mean. Did you see his face? What did he say?'

'No I didn't see his face and he said to stay off the case or else.'

'Or else what?'

'Well I'm pretty sure half strangling me may have been a good indication of future events in the 'or else' department.

The sarcasm sounded wrong in her voice and Booth wanted to take it away.

'You cant go to work tomorrow.'

'I have to go to work tomorrow.'

'No you don't, take some leave, I have to take you off this case.'

'Then he's won and we'll never know what happened to that poor girl.' Her voice was quiet and Booth felt the hurt behind it.

'Bones...'

'We don't even know her name Booth, she deserves better than that, people deserve better than that.'

Booth didn't say anything, he didn't have to, she'd made her decision. To his surprise her next decision was to curl up against him and promptly fall asleep.

'Yeah Bones' He whispered as he drew her hair away from her eyes, careful not to wake her.' People deserve better than that.'

* * *

**OK so tell me what you think, I know how good you all are at reviewing : ) Coming up: Bones and Booth get closer and Cam gets sneaky. **


	6. Dum spiro spero, While I breathe I hope

**Disclaimer: Yet again I don't own Bones**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Dum spiro spero - While I breathe I hope**

Booth woke up first. Temperance was still curled at his side, her hand stretched across his abdomen, her feet tucked beneath her. His own arms were wrapped around her, heated by the warmth emanating from her soft skin. He briefly wondered how they had both managed to be comfortable all night but was distracted when Temperance snuggled closer to him. He smiled. He didn't have her pegged as a snuggler, not like Cam. Cam? Where had that come from? Then the events of the previous day came flooding back to his and he knew exactly where it had come from.

* * *

_**The previous day**_

_'Why did you do that?'_

_'Because I'm not there and I knew it'd annoy the hell out of her.'_

_She laughed and Booth couldn't help but be annoyed with her. He'd been enjoying the time he had spent with Bones and Cam had ruined it. Cam ordered a coffee and started some anecdotal story of her glory days in New York but Booth wasn't listening. His own thoughts had wondered to Bones. She'd opened up to him, something she rarely did with anyone, even Angela. He found himself wishing she was here now and not Cam and thought back to earlier that day in her office. He hadn't been annoyed at being called in on his day off, he hadn't been disappointed to leave Cams bed and he hadn't been irritated by Brennan's initial prickly demeanor. In fact it was the opposite, just the sight of the lab itself had made him smile. He remembered how he'd felt as she stood near him. His thumb still tingled where her hand had brushed his in her haste to pass the file across. He thought back to the expression on her face when she'd realized he wasn't listening, then the slight blush that had tinted her cheeks as if she almost knew she was what was distracting him. He smiled at the memory. Cam assumed he was smiling at her story and leaned across to him, placing her slim hand over his. Booth noticed immediately how cool her olive skin was to the touch and how there was a complete lack of tingles. That was when he realized...he and Cam would never work. Cam squeezed his hand bringing Booth back into focus as he heard the end of her story. Booth felt suddenly cold all over and felt his pulse increase. This had to stop, they had to stop._

_'...So then I said to him, of course you are, you missed the snake intestines.'_

_Cam burst out laughing, Booth having not followed the story, didn't._

_'Cam we need to talk.'_

_'We are talking.'_

_'No Cam, we need to 'talk'.' _

_Cam wasn't stupid. She'd been here before and if she was honest had been expecting this particular 'talk' for a while. That didn't however mean she was going to take it lying down. She sighed, she could deal with this._

_'Cam, its...its over.' If he sounded sorry it was because he was. He didn't want to hurt her._

_'Why Seeley, whats changed?' She wasn't crying but his time even Booth could hear the whine in her voice._

_'Nothing. Thats the point Camille, nothings changed since New York. The reasons we had for splitting up before were valid reasons then and they still are now. This isn't going anywhere and we both know it. I just think its better to stop this now before people get used to the idea of us as a couple, before people get hurt.'_

_Oh so thats what this is about Camille thought as she grabbed her purse and stood up._

_'Fine Seeley, whatever. You seem to have made the decision already so there's really nothing for me to say is there?_

_'No there isn't.'_

_'In that case I think I'd better go don't you. You know where I am when you need me.'_

_With that she stood up and left the restaurant with a final ring of the bell. Cam was pleased with the way that had gone. He'll be back, she thought. He'll be back._

_

* * *

_

Booth looked back down at Brennan and smiled again. Then his brain leapt into action as he was hit with multiple thoughts at once. The man in him couldn't help but appreciate how sexy she looked when she was asleep, hair mussed, face relaxed, the friend in him wondered if she was comfortable and knew he should probably wake her, she wouldn't want to sleep this late and finally the FBI officer in him was scared stiff because his partner had been attacked and he had no idea who was to blame or where to start in helping her. Then her eyes flickered open and 2 of the 3 thoughts disappeared with the remaining thought being quickly modified to: she's sexy when she's awake too.

She looked confused for a second, not quite understanding how she had come to fall asleep on the couch with her favorite FBI officer or why her neck hurt so much. Then she sat up, suddenly embarrassed by Booths close proximity. She removed her hand from Booths stomach and he had to resist the urge to close his eyes in pleasure as her fingertips whispered over his muscles through his cotton shirt.She reached up and tucked an absent strand of her behind her ear. Suddenly her eyes went wide and she leapt from the sofa.

'What time is it?'

'8:40, why?'

'Oh God, I should've been at work ten minutes ago.'

At that she ran off and Booth couldn't help but chuckle as he heard the shower turn on. Same old Bones worried about work. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Sorry its a bit shorter than the last bit, the next bit will be more BB i promise. Go on then you know where the shiny review button is lol : )**


	7. Audere est facere, to dare is to do

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Bones

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Audere est facere - To dare is to do**

The ride to the Jeffersonian was awkward to say the least with neither Booth nor Brennan knowing what to say. Something had changed and they both knew it but times were changing too. Finding Brennan's attacker had to be first priority and Temperance knew that her display of weakness the previous night hadn't helped. She rubbed absently at the yellowing bruises around her neck, her hand catching Booths eye and causing him to glance her way. He took her in quickly, her bright eyes, flushed face, thin shirt, dark trousers, serious shoes, and then snapped his eyes quickly back to the road. He was old enough and adult enough to review his present situation without naivety.

He was in love with her.

He wasn't sure when, how or why it had happened but it was true. Seeley Booth was in love with Temperance Brennan. He wondered now how long it had been staring him in the face. Certainly Angela seemed to have known for nearly a year so why was he only just seeing it now? And more importantly why was it scaring him so much?

_Because you've never had anything even close to this before and you're scared she doesn't feel the same you idiot. _His mind screamed.

They were a good ten minutes into the car journey and still neither of them had spoken and as they approached a set of traffic lights Seeley knew the silence wasn't helping.

_Just say something!_

The car stopped at the lights and Booth turned slightly to Brennan, ready to strike up a conversation and blurting out the first thing that came to him.

'I err broke up with Cam.' Brennan turned to him, an unreadable expression on her face.

_Why the hell did I say **that** something!!_

'Oh' was all she said at first, then came 'Why?'

_Because I'm in love with you._

'Because it was never going anywhere. Because we wanted different things out of it. Because we're not the people we were three years ago. Take your pick.'

The light changed and Booth drove forward but the conversation continued.

'When did this happen?'

'Yesterday at Wong Foos.' he could see her mind working.

'Wait a minute you were at her place when I called yesterday. So what happened? You spend the morning in bed with her and then like three hours later you break up with her? What happened in three hours?'

_You happened._

'To be honest I don't know. We were at Wong Foos and then she came and you left and then she was talking and...and...and.'

'And...?'

'And I just knew, I knew she wasn't the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.'

'Oh'

The car stopped as it pulled into the Jeffersonian parking lot and the pair climbed out, silence falling and neither knowing where they stood anymore. Booth was so unsure of himself and what he and Brennan now seemed to be on the cusp of. Temperance was caught somewhere between guilty glee that he and Cam were no longer together and uncomfortable despair that she no longer had an excuse not to address the feeling that even she knew had been building for months.


	8. Brutum Fulmen, A harmless thunderbolt

**Hi again thanks for all your reviews, they were great, keep up the good work lol. Thanks also to everyone who has this story on their alert list.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 **

**Brutum Fulmen - A harmless thunderbolt**

They had been at the lab literally minutes when she noticed it. The extra body. There on the platform, laid out next to the set they had been working on the day before was a new, fresh set of bones. Brennan stalked away from Booths side leaving him at the doorway and heading for the platform. She swiped her card quickly, not bothering with her usual blue coat.

'Zach, whats this?' She gestured to the body.

'Oh it came in this morning, first thing in fact. I would've waited but Dr. Saroyan wanted me to start.' Brennan felt put out that she hadn't been here to receive the body and angry at herself for being late but soon recovered.

'Thats OK Zach, what do you have on it so far?' The young doctor leapt forward with his findings.

'Definitely female, aged 25-30. Police said the remains were found by the roadside...'

'The roadside?!' Booth was at her side now, a confused expression on his face. Zach turned to him.

'Yeah by a postman doing his morning rounds. The remains were unburied and from what i can tell they're in fairly good condition so they cant have been there long.

'Who's the investigating officer?'

'Agent...err...frin...fizz...fitz...' The young man seemed flustered and surprised not to be able to remember.

'Fitzgerald.' Booth supplied.

'Thats the one, I think they tried to get hold of you but couldn't.' Brennan glanced his way and knew the truth.

'I didn't have my phone.'

_'Because you left it at home when you came to comfort me.'_ she thought and felt guilty again. Booth wandered off in the direction of Brennan's office, stating something about calling Cullen.

'Cause of death?'

''I've not gotten round to it yet, I was just about to when you came.'

'OK Zach I'll be back in a minute but can you do me a favor and start without me. I still have to talk to see Hodgins and then I have to finish off my analysis of the body from yesterday.' Zach looked pleased that she'd asked for his help and nodded.

'Sure, Hodgins is in his office.'

'Thanks.' She headed over to Jacks office and knocked gently on the door before stepping in.

Hodgins was busy pottering round his room in an attempt to tidy and looked up to greet her.

'Dr. Brennan, hi.'

'Zach said you wanted to see me.' Hodgins mood seemed to dramatically change as he rushed back to his computer and grabbed a sheet of paper that lay on the desk.

'Its about the particles on the clothing of the remains you were examining yesterday. There was the usual stuff, you know chalk derivatives, common sand, a bit of clay and limestone but there was something else too. An organic compound. I wasn't sure at first what it was but I've run a few more tests and I think I can now tell you without a shadow of a doubt what it was. Do you have a cause of death for her yet?

'Evidence suggests she was strangled but I cant be sure thats actually what killed he until I've taken another look.'

Jack smiled grimly.

'Then you may be very interested in what I have to say.' He paused as if to make sure he had her attention before he continued.

'Arum triphyllum, thats what was on her clothes. Its English name is American Arum or Dragons Root and it appears and behaves very similar to Cuckoo Pint.'

'What does it do?' Brennan sat down on the swivel chair at the desk whilst Hodgins stood in front of her.

'Quiet a lot actually.' He laughed to himself a little then realized he severity of what he was about to say and continued with his explanation.

'Its sometimes used in medicine although its not common practice and if used correctly it can be used to medicate and treat sufferers of croup, whooping-cough, stomatitis, asthma, chronic laryngitis, bronchitis ... any thoracic relates illness really.' Brennan was intrigued but knew he hadn't wanted to talk to her about some wonder medicine plant that just happened to be all over her victims clothes.

'And if used incorrectly?'

'It depends. In its fresh state it is a violent irritant to the mucous membrane, when chewed burning the mouth and throat may occur. Both of these side effects are temporary but if taken internally the root causes violent gastro-enteritis which may end in death.'

'May?' She needed clarification.

'Ironically for such an evil little plant the cure is relatively simple: A strong cup of tea and a short course of stimulants should do the trick. However they need to be administered quickly. Times vary depending on the freshness of the root and once the root has dried out its completely inactive but if pure fresh root is ingested, which I believe it was, then going on the quantities I've estimated the victim would have had somewhere between an hour and three hours to live after the root was administered.'

Temperance was temporarily speechless at the thought of such a painful death.

'So you're saying that the victim died not as the result of strangulation but due to ingestion of this plant?'

'Yes, to me it seems the most logical explanation. He clothes were covered in Dragons Root residue and I haven't had time to analyze her stomach content yet but I'm sure I'll find it there too, there's no way she could have survived those dosages.'

Brennan was pale but her interest was piqued, it was different at least.

'OK. Thanks Hodgins, I'll make sure to tell Booth and I'll take another look at the remains to check the extent of the stress fractures on the vertebrae.'

She turned to leave but Hodgins stopped her and called her back. She turned round to face him, her hand on the door handle.

'Thats not all. I cant be certain yet but I think I've found evidence of Dragons Root on the victim that came in this morning.'

Now he definitely had her attention.

'What?'

'As much as I'd like this to be a coincidence we both know how likely that is. This plant is indigenous to most of North America and Canada but to be honest its most commonly found in on the North East coast, New York, Pennsylvania, maybe Ohio at a push.'

'Could it be found here?'

'Maybe but its not very likely and if you did find it here it'd have to be on parkland. It likes damp marshy soil so realistically the only place you're going to find it anywhere near here is a national park.'

'So what you're really telling me is that we have a killer on our hands who like to murder girls slowly and painfully with a poisonous root plant that only really grows in places that are a good 2 states away?'

'If my finding are right, which I'm pretty sure they are, then thats exactly what I'm telling you.'

Brennan felt cold. She thanked Jack and turned to the door.

'Come find me when you have confirmation on the second victim and the first victims stomach contents. I have to speak with Booth...'


	9. Do ut des, I give that you may give

**Chapter 9**

**Do ut des - I give that you may give**

Brennan padded across the lab to the office with a new kind of weight on her heart. Serial killer cases, if that was what this was, were always hard and never seemed to end well for anyone. She knew that her and Booth had a tough case head of them, whoever was killing these girls was smart and resourceful and confident enough to simply leave a pile of bones sitting on the sidewalk in broad daylight for all to see. She stepped into her office in time to hear the tail end of Booths side of his conversation.

'Yes sir I know but...Yes...Of course I do but it was an easy mistake sir...I understand but this was important...'

Brennan's heart swelled slightly at the thought that Seeley Booth had declared her minor emergency as important. He didn't seem to have noticed her enter the room and she stood silently at the doorway waiting for him to finish.

'Of course...Probably this afternoon...As soon as she can, these things cant be rushed sir.' He sighed heavily and Temperance noted the gentle way his shoulders fell when he was tired and resigned.

'Yes I'll tell her...OK, bye.' He placed the phone back on the handset and stretched his arms out in front of him, rolling his shoulders and yawning loudly.

'Tired Booth?' She laughed slightly and he turned to her.

'That sofa of yours may be some form of unknown torture do you know that.'

She laughed again and he didn't let on that it had actually been one of the best nights sleep he'd had in a long time. She walked further into the room and sat at her desk whilst Booth settled for the couch.

'What was Cullen like?'

'Miserable and unforgiving. He wasn't too pleased at not being able to get hold of me.'

'Sorry.' He looked at her sharply.

'Don't be sorry Bones, don't ever be sorry. I came last night because I was worried about you. I...I care about you and when Angela told me what happened I needed to see you. Just to see for myself, to make sure you were OK.'

'You didn't have to stay.'

He looked at her and held her gaze in silence for longer than was necessary.

'Yes I did.'

His voice was soft and she was scared to analyze it. In those three words he had conveyed one central thought to her: She wasn't alone and never would be.

'Oh before I forget Cullen just made this case our No. 1 priority, he thinks this case and the girl you were working on yesterday might be connected.'

'He's probably right.'

'He is?'

'Yeah I just talked to Hodgins who has evidence that would strongly suggest that there is a connection.'

'What kind of evidence?'

'Residue from a poisonous root plant. He's pretty sure that it was this that killed victim No.1 and not the strangulation and he thinks he's just found the same residue on the new body.'

'Great just what we need, a serial killer who works with killer plants and has a thing for attacking you.'

'It not a 'thing' Booth I've been attacked once and we don't know that was the killer.'

'Still, I've thought about it and you need to be more careful, that means not being on your own and no more overtime at the lab.'

'Booth! We have a serial killer to catch and you want me to work less?!'

'Exactly, there's a serial killer loose and you've already been attacked once so I'm not taking any more chances, until this guys caught consider yourself grounded. I'll pick you up in the mornings and take you home at night and in the times in between I'll stay here and catch up on paperwork.'

'Booth...'

'There's no point in arguing because I've already cleared it with Cullen, you're stuck with me, I'm not leaving you.

She ignored the smug look on his face and turned away from him, peering down into the case file with indignance at the removal of her freedom and independence but also with affection to her partner for wanting to stay with her. She was broken from her sulking and reflecting as the door opened and a perky Angela came in.

'Morning sweetie, Booth.'

The pair both smiled and said their hello's.

'I just thought you'd like to know I've finished the face of the first victim.'

She flipped the paper over and Booth and Brennan peered at the skillful sketch of the young woman. She was fair, with strawberry blond hair, blue eyes and a pale complexion. She was pretty, not quite beautiful but for her age (Brennan had estimated 18-25) she was very pretty. _They're always pretty_, Brennan thought. Murderers rarely went for the ugly ones, the geeky ones. It was always the young, beautiful and talented that were killed before their time. Booth sighed.

'Right guess that means I have some actual work to do.'

He stood us and walked toward the door then seemed to hesitate and turned back to Bones.

'Bones I...'

She knew why he had stopped, leaving would mean breaking his vow to her already.

'Its OK, you have to go.'

'I know but I just...'

'I'll be fine, this is more important.'

He looked as though he was about to say something but stopped and instead turned to Angela.

'If anything happens call me OK, no matter what she says.'

'Will do, now go get the name.'

Booth smiled before leaving and Angela turned to Temperance who was no longer staring at her case file and now moved to the sofa, occupying the spot Booth had just vacated. The artist sat next to her, ready for a good chat with her best friend.

'Are you OK, you know after last night.'

'I'm fine.' She spotted her friends disbelieving look. 'Really, other than the bruises, and even they're not that bad.'

'Good, I'm glad you're OK. So last night, did Booth by any chance...?'

'What, pop over to my apartment, fret over me, tell me you called him and spend the night with me on my sofa? Yes actually thanks for asking.'

'I'm sorry I called him I just thought he should...wait a minute you and Booth slept on your sofa?...Together?'

The artist clapped her hands together and let out a small squeal.

'Calm down Angela, nothing happened he was just comforting me.'

'Bet you wished something happened though don't you.' Angela was just teasing and Brennan said nothing. The Angela looked her in the eyes and the smile faded from her lips.

'Oh God you do don't you, you wish something had happened.' She was quiet and her voice was calming but Temperance's instincts kicked in at last and she jumped up to deny it.

'Of course I don't. Booths my partner, nothing more. We're friends.'

Angela shook her head, starting to get irritated by her friend and feeling sorry for her at the same time.

'You can tell yourself that all you like but the truths plain for everyone to see and the sooner you see it the better because I'm serious sweetie if you both don't admit whats between you soon I will bang heads together.'

Both women smiled and Brennan did something she wasn't going to do, told Angela something she wasn't going to tell.

'Booth broke up with Cam.'

'Really? Thats her in a bad mood for the day then.'

They laughed slightly at the shared joke then Angela turned serious again.

'Think about it Tempe, he broke up with her and then spent the night with you, that has to mean something.'

'Probably, the only thing is I don't know what that 'something' is.'

Angela sighed.

'Well when you figure it out I'm here, you know if you wanna talk.'

'Thanks Angela.'

And with that the artist left and Temperance Brennan was left alone with only the ticking of the clock and her thoughts for company.


	10. Nomen Nescio, I dont not know the name

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bones characters although Tiffany is mine (as well as her friends and family). I also had no affiliation with either The Grier School for Girls or The Academy and College of Philadelphia.

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**Nomen Nescio - I do not know the name**

Brennan had had a very productive morning. Both bodies had been fully examined with cause of death for both being confirmed as poisoning with strangulation as a secondary cause of death as well as the mutilations which also occurred with far less severity on the second body. Brennan was alone with her team and had the run of the lab thanks to the absence of Cam who had called in early after Booths departure stating she felt ill and wouldn't be able to make it in. At the time Angela and Temperance shared meaningful looks and Angela made a face Tempe couldn't interpret. There had also been no other sightings or occurrences of Brennan's attacker. Overall the day had been a good one and so when Agent Seeley Booth finally strolled into the medico-legal lab at the Jeffersonian at just gone half five with a face like thunder Temperance tried not to be downhearted. She stepped away from the platform and walked over to him and ushered him toward her office, immediately speaking her mind with firm bluntness.

'Whats wrong?'

'I've spent all day researching girls that matched body ones description and I still don't have a name.'

Brennan couldn't help but smile, she had hoped that was the problem, this she could solve.

'Well its a good job that I do then'

He looked at her confused.

'How did you do that?'

'On closer inspection of her belongings I found a piece of paper tucked into what would have been the pocket of her jeans. When I looked at it in under a microscope I could read bits of what it said, including the name at the top of the sheet. Together with Angela and the ever helpful internet we managed to track down her high school graduation photograph and cross referenced it with Angela's reconstruction.'

She reached around and pulled two sheets of paper from behind her, holding them up side by side for Booth to see. One was Angela's drawing, the other was a photograph of a girl in her graduation gown posing shyly for the camera. Although the girl in the photograph was a bit younger than the one in Angela's drawing Booth had to admit they looked pretty similar.

'So?'

'I'd have to agree with you, thats the same girl. So what else do you know?'

'Her names Tiffany Watson, she's nineteen. He parents live here in D.C but until last year she was attended The Grier School in Tyrone, Pennsylvania.'

Booth looked at her blankly.

'Does that mean something?'

'The Grier is a private boarding school aimed at gifted students and open to girls only...if that doesn't grab you it costs over $37,000 a year and Tiffany was there from seventh grade to graduation so you do the math.'

Booth let out a low whistle.

'Pennsylvania is also a place Hodgins said Dragons Root could thrive, pay attention.'

He rolled his eyes and stood a little straighter.

'Anything else?'

Bones grabbed the file she had put together in his absence.

'Yeah after leaving The Grier she moved to The Academy and College of Philadelphia, in Pennsylvania, where she was majoring in biology and genetics with a minor in organic chemistry.'

'Smart girl.'

'By the sounds of it.'

'So, general runaway or something more?'

'Thats where it gets interesting. There's only one record of her going missing and that was filed in Philadelphia by a friend who hadn't seen her for a few days but the police there didn't think it was serious.'

'When was this?'

'Just over three weeks ago. The police hadn't taken it that seriously to begin with going by the report and when they heard no more from the friend they just assumed Tiffany had run away and then come home.'

'Her parents didn't report her missing?'

'No thats what's strange, no other report was filed.'

'Do you have the friends name?'

'No, why?'

'Thank heavens for that.' Booth laughed and Brennan was confused.

'Whats so funny?'

'Well for a minute there I thought you were about to steal my job you know so much.' Brennan brushed it off.

'We were just lucky. Angela did most of the actual research and it was just by chance that Tiffany had that piece of paper. I wouldn't have had anything otherwise.'

'Still...' She smiled his way and accepted the silent compliment and thanks.

'What time is it?' She looked at her watch before answering.

'Just gone six why?'

'Its too late to go see her family, we'll have to do that tomorrow. Come on lets get you home and get something to eat. I picked up some things from my place earlier so that's all sorted.'

It was then that Brennan remembered his vow not to leave her side until the killer had been caught and blushed at the thought of him spending another night at her apartment, albeit in a separate room this time. She pushed the thoughts that accompanied that notion aside and nodded slowly, gathering her things and following him out of the building and toward him car, all the time not knowing that they were both thinking the exact same thing and neither one of them wanted this case to end in a hurry


	11. Video et taceo, I see and keep silent

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 **

**Video et taceo - I see and keep silent **

It was still early when they reached her apartment but already the winter night had rolled in and the street lights were on. From the roadside her apartment window was merely a square blank block in a wash of brightly lit yellow rooms of the occupants above and below her. Booth touched her elbow and the pair entered the building and headed toward the stairs. Brennan watched as Booth balanced his small duffel bag on one shoulder and wondered what she would be doing if he hadn't come back with her. Nothing was the answer and she began to think that maybe him coming back wasn't so bad after all, at least this way she had someone to talk to. The reached her door and she fumbled with the keys before entering the apartment, Booth in tow, and flicked on the lights, bathing the small living room in light. Booth struggled to comprehend that the last time he had walked through her door he had quickly found himself with a sobbing Brennan in his arms. He glanced over to the couch and remembered how good she had felt in his arms. She saw him looking and misinterpreted.

'Don't worry, you can take my bed I'll have the couch.'

'Oh no you don't, I am not taking your bed.'

'This could be a long case Booth and if you insist on staying here then you are not going to sleep on my couch.'

'Look I insist you take the bed, I'm fine.'

'Booth...'

'Look Bones this is non negotiable so thats that.'

She sighed heavily, knowing he wouldn't budge on the issue and she would have to let him win this time. He sat his bag down beside the sofa and turned to face her.

'Hungry?'

'A bit, why got a plan?'

'Yeah its called cooking Bones.'

'Ha-ha, but you'll have a job in my kitchen.'

'Ye of little Faith, I can make a meal out of anything.'

She grinned doubtfully at his childlike boasting and confidence but was quick to protest.

'If you're taking the couch then I cant ask you to cook too.'

'Why not we both now its safer than you cooking.'

She hit him playfully on the arm then followed him as he wandered toward her kitchen, searching the cupboard. The he had a brain-wave.

'Hey Bones, got any eggs?'

'Sure in the refrigerator.'

She turned to get them but he was quicker and as the both moved theirs hands stopped and met on the handle of the appliance. They both looked at each other, neither moving, both remembering the last time Booth had tried to open this particular appliance in Bones' kitchen. She moved first, looking away and walking across the room wrapping her arms around herself and leaning against the work surface at the far end of the relatively small kitchen. He kept his head down and ducked into the refrigerator, grabbing four eggs, some mushrooms, cheese and a tomato. He noticed the awkwardness that had spread between them and moved to correct it.

'Prepare to be amazed Bones as you witness the amazing Booth two egg omelet.'

'And this has existed for how long.'

'All of three minutes but since you have no other food what so ever its this or starvation.'

'Omelet it is then.'

She moved from his line of sight and after watching him for a few minutes surmised she wasn't needed for this particular activity and left the room, moving instead to stand in front of the floor to ceiling window in her lounge. She could see her own reflection slightly in the glass and placed her hand to it. The glass was cool to the touch and immediately fogged when her skin touched its surface. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the wind as it brushed past the window pane and howled slightly as is laid its assault upon the few leaves that were still clinging to the trees that lined the road opposite her apartment. She thought about what had happened in the kitchen and remembered the slight wave of terror she had felt when she had watched Booth move to retrieve the eggs. The thought of the same event as before occurring shook her and made her cold inside. Booth could not get hurt, he could not get hurt. The last time had been very similar to this, he had been protecting her, staying at her place and everything had been fine, she'd go so far as to say it had been fun...that was until the refrigerator blew up and Booth was thrown half way across the room. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Booth come up behind her and wrap a strong arm around her waist. She didn't turn, just opened her eyes and looked at him as their bodies were reflected in the glass. She moved her hand to her waist and covered his own, leaning into him and resting on the comfort he provided. She felt rather than saw as her lowered his head down, his lips placed just above her ear, his breath brushing her neck in exactly the same way her attacker had done just the previous day but this was different. The heat of his breath, the feeling of his body, the sound of his voice when it finally came, sent tingles through her body, good tingles, very good tingles.

'Temperance, whatever it is, let it go.'

He didn't say anymore, just held her still as she shivered at his use of her given name and at the intimacy of the situation and sighed at the implications of his words. She had to stop thinking about what it would be like to lose him and start thinking what it would be like to have him, to keep him. She had to learn to be thankful for what she had rather than despair for what had and could be lost. Booth placed a quick kiss to the top of her head and removed his arms from her waist. Immediately she felt as though the glass had shattered, their image distorted and the icy winds from outside felt at though they had slipped through the glass and into her body as she felt cold where his arms and hands had been.

'Dinner's ready, I'll give you a minute.'

He walked back into the kitchen to wait for her. She stood there and composed herself, pushing down the complications of her life and of Seeley Booth and tried to get her mind in order. After all, there were people in far worse predicaments than her and she had a feeling she'd meet some of them tomorrow: Tiffany Watson's mother and father.

* * *

**OK thats two in one day, I've done my bit now you all know where the shiny blue/purple button lives so click it and leave me a friendly little review :)**


	12. Nomen Dubium, A doubtful name

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones but Tiffany, Freya, Andrew and Lydia are mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Nomen Dubium - A doubtful name**

The following morning Booth and Brennan dressed quickly and had a hurried breakfast before heading straight to the lab. They quickly grabbed the case file, Brennan made the mental note that yet again Cam was absent from work and the pair left, heading to the home of Andrew and Lydia Watson, Tiffany's parents. Booth hadn't had time to research them any further but he didn't want this to wait, he needed to find this killer. The longer it took to find Tiffany's killer the longer Brennan was in danger. The middle aged couple lived in upper D.C and the car ride there was fairly uneventful except for the ringing of Brennan's phone as they rounded the corner to the Watson's home. Booth pulled over in front of the house and sat in the car whilst Brennan flipped open her phone.

'Brennan...Oh hi Zack...really...yeah I'll be there as soon as I'm done here...oh OK, put her on then...Hi...yeah we're at the house now...Angela.'

Brennan's tone had been one of reprimand as she said her best friends name and Booth knew she'd asked something about him.

'Right...OK...call me when you do...sure, bye.'

She closed the phone, stuffing it back in her pocket and turning to Booth.

'So what did the great Zacheroony want?'

'Don't call him that.'

Booth pulled a face which she ignored and sighed loudly, shaking her head at his immaturity before answering

'He wants my help back at the lab; he's still having trouble identifying the weapon used to inflict the mutilations on Tiffany's body.'

'What about Angela?'

'She had a face for victim two, she's gonna fax it through to your office so when we get back they might already have a name.'

'Right.'

'Right.'

'OK'

'You're stalling.'

'So are you.'

Brennan almost laughed but it was hardly appropriate

'Come on, its now or never.'

The pair moved from the car and strode side by side to the front door of the suburban house. Even from the outside it was easy to tell the family had money. The imposing cream house was surrounded by a traditional white picket fence and was flanked by two equally imposing properties on either side of it. The inside of the house was obscured by thick net curtains but the expensively modeled car told them that the family were home. They reached the door and Brennan gave Booths hand a quick squeeze before reaching up, taking hold of the large brass door knocker and waiting for the door to be answered. The pair didn't have to wait for long and soon enough a woman in roughly her mid forties opened her door and stared at the pair. The woman was small and thin yet her crisp business suit let Brennan and Booth know she wasn't the frail homely type. Booth pulled out his badge an flashed it to the woman they assumed was Mrs Watson.

'Mrs Watson? I'm Agent Booth of the FBI; this is my partner Dr. Brennan. May we come in?

All at once the woman seemed almost irritated but moved aside and allowed Booth and Brennan to enter the house before leading the way to the spacious living room.

'Is your husband home?'

'Yes, he's in the office. I'll just fetch him.'

Mrs. Watson left the room, leaving Booth and Brennan to take in their new surroundings.

'Nice place.'

Booth may think so but to Brennan something was wrong, out of place.

'Booth something doesn't...'

She was interrupted by the re-entrance of Mrs Watson who was closely followed by her husband, an older man in his mid to late fifties who although he was wearing a suit seemed far friendlier from the outset than Mrs. Watson.

'Hi I'm Andrew Watson, please take a seat.'

The pair obliged and Brennan left Booth to the talking as usual and let her eyes wander around the lavishly furnished room. The room was spotless, not a thing out of place, so what was bothering her?

'Mr and Mrs Watson...'

'Please call me Andrew, and this is Lydia.'

Lydia Watson didn't seem to pleased at being on first name terms with Booth but he ploughed ahead regardless as Brennan tried to shift the terrible feeling of unease that had settled in hr stomach and got the distinct impression that if she believed in gut feelings this was what it would be like. Something wasn't right, the whole situation was wrong. Lydia was wrong, she hadn't been at all surprised to see them.

'I'm afraid I have some news regarding your daughter.'

That was it, that was when Brennan saw it. Her eyes fell upon the silver frame and fixed onto it with a burning intensity. There on above the fire sat a clean, silver photo frame and inside it was a photograph of two young girls, two blond girls. Suddenly something clicked and the feeling dissipated. Brennan looked to Booth to somehow tell him but she wasn't quick enough. Mrs. Watson's nosed had turned up and frown lines creased her face.

'You've found her then, what's she done this time?'

Andrew ignored his wife's comment and leaned toward Booth.

'You mean you've actually found her? You've found Freya?

Booth was thrown.

'Freya?'

Booth thought quickly and changed tactics, giving a speedy sideways glance to Brennan

'Mr and Mrs Watson I'm not sure how to tell you this but we're here about Tiffany.'

The pair looked shocked and Andrew spoke first as his wife reached for his hand

'Tiff?' We thought this was about Freya, has something happened?'

'Booth, its the wrong girl, look at the photograph.'

She nodded to the image of the two girls and Booth understood.

Booth tried quickly to change his line of questioning.

'Do you mind me asking when was the last time you saw Freya?'

It was Mrs Watson that spoke, a faint hint of bitterness detectable in her voice.

'We never see Freya, she left when she was seventeen and she's only been back twice since. That was four years ago. The last we heard from her she was in Philadelphia visiting Tiffany. We had a phone call from Tiff' about 6 weeks ago saying they'd had a fight and that if Freya turned up here to tell her that Tiffany was sorry and that she wanted to talk. That was the last we heard of her, we figured she'd just moved on like always. Freya wasn't exactly one for keeping in touch.'

'What about Tiffany, when did you last hear from her?'

Booth might be avoiding the question but Brennan had jumped straight in with it. This time it was Andrew that answered.

'Tiff' came down for thanksgiving; she called a few times since.'

'I was never in to receive the call but Andy's spoken to her a few times haven't you love.' Brennan's mind buzzed and she knew Booths must be doing the same.

'Has she mentioned Freya again?'

'No.'

'Has Freya called?'

'I think so.'

'You think so?'

' Lydia was working late but about a week ago I came home and Freya's number was on the answer machine, there was no message though.'

Brennan looked at Booth and knew he was thinking the same. They were in over their heads and now was the time to leave. Booth took over, orchestrating a swift exit.

'Right, that should be all for now, thank you Mr Watson, Mrs Watson. We'll be in touch.' And with that he practically dragged Brennan out of the house and within five minutes the pair were driving out of the street. Neither of them spoke. They were both in shock. How could they have gotten it so wrong? Booth broke the silence.

'So, the girl at the lab is Freya Watson and not Tiffany?'

'Its certainly looking that way.' Her face was grim. She was never wrong.

'So the other body could that be Tiffany?'

'No the second set of remains comes from an African-American woman in her late teens, Tiffany's Caucasian.'

'So that leaves us with three problems then: What happened to Freya Watson? Who is the other set of remains and where the hell is Tiffany?'

'No Booth we have four problems: What happened to Freya?, Who is body No.2? Where is Tiffany?' And why did Andrew Watson say Freya had called last week when the remains are nearly 4 weeks old.'

**

* * *

So what was it like? Good? Bad? You tell me. Next part will be up as soon as I can get it finished and look forward to some more BB interaction.**


	13. Causa mortis, Cause of death

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones but i can dream cant I**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

**Causa mortis - Cause of death **

It was an hour later and Booth, Brennan, Angela, Hodgins and Zack we're stood atop the platform of the medico-legal lab of the Jeffersonian Institute trying to puzzle out recent events

'So lets get this straight. The girl we though was Tiffany isn't Tiffany its Freya and the parents knew that Freya was missing but not Tiffany but we know for a fact that Tiffany is missing, or at least was missing, she might be back, we don't know. And the dad says that Freya called but we know that she can't have called 'cos the body is too old and...and...Who's the other body again?'

Angela took a breath and rubbed her forehead to relieve the rapidly building headache that had started the moment Brennan and Booth had entered the lab.

'We don't know who the other body is, but its not Tiffany that's for sure. Hodgins do you have any more news of the Dragons root?' Brennan was agitated, she wanted answers.

'Yeah and its not that good. Although I can now confirm that it was the root that killed Freya, it didn't kill victim two. All the particles I found we're on her clothing, there was none in her bloodstream when she died.'

'Yeah, I finished the preliminary examination like you asked Dr. Brennan and I'm almost certain victim two died from a blow to the base of the skull with a blunt yet pointed object. The blow wouldn't have killed her straight away, blood patterns in the skull indicate she hemorrhaged internally. It would have taken about an hour for her to die.

Booth stood up and pushed his away from the railings, pacing up and down the platform.

'Great, not only do we have two dead girls, another girl still missing and a set of dubious parents but the cause of death is different in each girl and all of this happened thousands of miles away in Philadelphia of all places. This shouldn't even be our case.'

Brennan placed a tentative hand on his arm.

'But it is our case and we're going to deal with it OK.'

He still felt tense but softened at her words and went back into action mode.

'Angela, did you say you faxed the image and details to my office?'

'Yeah but they haven't gotten back to me yet.'

'Right OK I'll get on to them. Someone has to know who that girl is. I hate this case, I want it solved an off my desk by Monday.'

'That's a bit unrealistic Booth, that only gives us four days.'

'I know how long it gives us which is why standing around talking about it won't help.

He stormed away, presumably to chase up the name of the second victim and Temperance and the rest of her team were left staring after him before Brennan realized that Booth was slightly right. Standing there wouldn't help.

'Right if we've got four days we'd better get to work. Hodgins I want you to put a list together of all the areas in Philadelphia where Dragons Root could grow. Also I want a copy of the tox screen and the particulates scan for the second victim on my desk as soon as possible OK.'

'Exterior particulates or internal?'

'Both. Angela, take Zach's notes and try to determine the implement used to make the mutilations on Freya Watson's body OK. Zach I want you to take another look at Freya's remains. The root would have taken some time to kill her so what happened in that time. I want to know her environment, her condition. The strangulation was prior to her death but how did it happen?'

'OK Dr. Brennan.'

'What about you sweetie?'

'I'm going to try and determine what caused the blunt force trauma to victim two's skull. If we don't know who she is we can at least find out how she died.'

* * *

It was a long day with no real outcome other than four exhausted squints and an irritated Booth. Just like Zach Angela had been unable to identify what was used for the mutilations on Freya's body, Hodgins came back with a list a mile long of possible sites for the Dragons Root, the toxicology screen for victim two was completely normal and the particulates scan didn't tell them anything they didn't already know, the only thing Zach could determine was that Freya had been sat down and bound when she died and Brennan believed it was a hard wooden object that had caused the fracture in victim two's skull due to the splinter fragments she found in the wound. Booth was unable to get the name and shouting at people had not helped although he said it had at least made him feel better. He was still determined o stick to him four day target, a target that Brennan was still mad at him for and told him so on the drive back to her apartment at eight 'o' clock that night.

'Its not enough time Booth and you know it isn't.'

'It is enough time; we'll just have to work harder.'

'Everyone is working as hard as they can, you've already got us all working the weekend as it is, we cant do much more.'

'You must be missing something.'

'Excuse me.'

'You must have missed something on the bodies, there must be something. Maybe you should take another look at Freya.'

'I'm not looking again Booth we've found all there is.'

'You can't have.'

'Are you suggesting I'm not doing my job correctly?'

'I'm suggesting you may have missed something.'

'I. Don't. Miss. Things.'

The car stopped and Brennan stepped out, not caring if Booth was following as she headed for her apartment. He caught up with her just outside her door.

'You're only human Bones, it could happen.'

'Booth I haven't missed anything, there's nothing to miss. Maybe its you that's missing something, you ever think that?'

She opened the door and stormed inside as he continued behind her.

'Look Bones just look at the body again.'

'No Booth I wont, especially not whilst you're ordering me around. I wont look again, there's nothing more to find and we don't have time.'

'Why won't you just look!'

He was shouting now and Brennan raised he voice too, walking into the kitchen and depositing the take away bag they had just purchased on the work top.

'Why wont you just get over yourself and realize that it isn't me who can't do their job properly!'

'You're the one who thought Freya was Tiffany! How could you even make that mistake, that's your job!'

'One that isn't my job, the name bit, that's your job. Two you agreed with me and three if you remember correctly it was me that worked out it wasn't Tiffany. If it wasn't for me you'd still be investigating the wrong girls murder!'

Booth made a sound that Brennan thought sounded like a growl and threw his hands in the air.

'You're so insufferable; I can't deal with you when you're like this.'

'I'm not hungry any more and I don't want to talk to you while you're shouting at me.'

'Fine by me.'

'Fine'

'Fine'

'You take the bed tonight.'

'No you have it.'

'Booth take the God damn bed.'

'No I don't want it.'

'Oh for Gods sake Booth...'

'Will you just take the stupid bed already; I'm fine where I was last night.'

'Try saying that at three in the morning when you wish you'd taken the bed.'

'I won't wish I'd taken the bed because I'm fine.'

'Grrrr...Whatever Booth! Goodnight.'

She didn't wait for a reply just breezed past him and slammed the bedroom door. Booth turned, no longer hungry himself and settled on the sofa, anger and irritation coursing through him even in her absence. How had things changed so much? Last night had gone well, she'd even let him comfort her again and then tonight he'd gone a been a prize idiot and insulted her and her work. What had changed in 24 hours?

* * *

Mere feet away behind the locked bedroom door Temperance Brennan let unbidden tears fall freely. She tried never to cry and now she had gone and done it twice in three days. Why was she crying? He was to blame, he'd shouted at her. He'd questioned her. Why did that hurt so much, why did he make her cry? Why had they argued when just the day before they been happy in each others company? What had changed in 24 hours? 

The answer: Everything


	14. Cor ad cor loquitur, Heart speaks to he

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Cor ad cor loquitur - Heart speaks to heart **

It was 3:23 according to the flashing neon light of the alarm clock currently sat on Temperance Brennan's bedside table... but she was wide awake. She'd managed a few hours sleep but an early night combined with her unease over her fight with Booth had woken her and kept her awake for almost two hours now. She finally gave up and sat up in bed, pushing herself back and leaning against her pillows. She was confused. That was the only word for it. She was confused about how she felt and why. Why did hit bother her so much that they'd fought? Sure they were friends but primarily they were work colleagues. If she'd fallen out with Hodgins or Zach or maybe even Angela it wouldn't bother her like this so why was Booth different?

He had started the argument and yet she felt responsible. Maybe if she'd worked harder, maybe if she'd just looked at the body again, maybe if she'd identified they correctly to start with...maybe...maybe. Maybe then Booth wouldn't have been so pig-headed and it would be him laid in her warm bed instead of her and she'd be the one spending a night on her sofa...

* * *

Booth gave up. At this rate he was never getting to sleep. He flung of the blanket that had been half heartedly covering him and tuned to sit squarely on the couch. He knew it was his fault he couldn't sleep. He'd shouted at her and now he was paying the price. He knew he'd been in the wrong for demanding she take another look at Freya Wilson's body. That was her part of the job, it wasn't his place to correct her on things he knew absolutely nothing about. He had complete faith in her to do her job correctly so why had he attacked her like he had?

He knew perfectly well why. He'd had a bad day and she was an easy target. As poor an excuse as it was, it was the truth. The real question was why hadn't he, apologized once he'd realized his mistakes and probably more importantly why, when it had hurt his heart to hear her sobbing, had he not rushed to comfort her?

* * *

The situation was ridiculous, stupid even and she hated being stupid. She pushed her legs out of bed and ignored the rush of cold air that seemed to descend on her bare feet before she slipped on her slippers. She pushed last minute hesitations aside and opened her bedroom door, wondering only briefly whether he would even be awake.

* * *

He heard her before he saw her, or more precisely her heard her door. The gentle click of the lock and the quiet squeak as the door moved swiftly across its hinges. He didn't turn, he daren't turn but he felt her eyes staring into him and wondered what he could say that would make the situation better.

* * *

She stopped suddenly, catching her breath as she saw him hunched over on the sofa, his head in his hands, pale moonlight skimming across his naked back. She shook her head and padded across the room before settling next to him on he sofa, careful not to touch him. He still didn't look at her.

* * *

He stared through his fingers at the cream carpet and glanced over to where her feet sat covered in pink slippers adorned in some kind of penguin motif. He smiled slightly and finally sat up, looking straight at her, her oceanic eyes boring into him until he thought he would drown as the sight, sound and scent of her pooled around him. Then she said the two words he was least expecting to hear.

'I'm sorry.'

He was the one in the wrong, why was she apologizing? She tried to never say sorry, why was she offering the words so freely in this instance?

'Why are you sorry? It was me that shouted at you.'

'Yeah but I must have done something...something to make you shout so I'm sorry.'

That's when he saw her, really saw her. He looked at her whole face and drank her in. She looked so vulnerable, so insecure that he was almost afraid. She was never one for acting like this, never one to show this side of her nature.

'Oh God Temperance I'm the one that should be saying sorry. I shouldn't't have shouted, I was being an idiot. I know four days isn't enough, we'll probably be weeks on the stupid case but I was irritated, yesterday I felt so useless so powerless that I just...'

'You needed to let it out and I was he one closest at the time.'

'Exactly, it wasn't personal, I'm not mad at you in fact I couldn't't be more grateful. You've done so much already for this case and you were right I did agree with you that it was Tiffany. When you showed me the pictures I was so sure it was her and I was angry with myself when I was wrong. Believe me Temperance I was never angry at you, not really.'

* * *

She counted. Twice. Twice he had used her real name in the last five minutes and both times it had had the same effect. Her knees had gone week making her glad she was sitting down and a wave of heat had passed through her body from top to bottom. These feelings weren't as confusing as they could have been, she'd had them before but never like this and never with Seeley.

'It's late.'

'Yeah we should probably get some sleep.'

He stood up and walked to the window, obviously ignoring his own advice. She stood too, attempting to move towards her bedroom but pausing as she stepped past the coffee table.

'I'm glad I said sorry Booth even if you didn't need to hear it.'

It was the simplest of statements but her voice said so much more and Booth couldn't't let the opportunity slip away from him. He turned quickly coming to stand in front of her.

'Temperance, just tell me one thing. Why are you still awake?'

He thought he knew the answer and believed it to be the same reason he was awake but he needed to hear it, needed to feel the words drop from her lips. She looked stunned and stumbled over her words before finally looking up at him, her piercing blue eyes burrowing into the very depths of his soul.

'Because...because...because I couldn't't sleep thinking we weren't OK. I couldn't't sleep thinking you had a bad opinion of me or were mad at me and I didn't't care who started it I wanted to end it. I wanted to stop feeling bad because I'd shouted at you. I wanted it to go away.'

'What, what did you want to go away?'

Her next answer was a whisper.

'The hurt and the regret. Regret that if that was the last time we ever spoke it would have ended badly and that there would have been so many things left unsaid, so much we havent talked about.'

'Like what? What's left unsaid? What don't we talk about?'

She looked up at him and knew he felt it too, knew what he wanted her to say. The air was thick with the weight of unspoken words, both waiting for the other to say it. In the end she was the one that caved.

'The things we never talk about, the things we avoid. This 'thing' we've been avoiding for the last six months. Us, Seeley, that's what we don't talk about. We never talk about us or the way we feel, the way we're more than just friends. We just go on day by day and pretend it isn't't there, just waiting until one of us is brave enough to say something.'

He was in shock. He wanted this from her but when he imagined this moment it was always him saying the words currently coming from her mouth, him convincing her. Her eyes were wet with tears but still focused on him. If she looked away now she was scared she'd never look back. She was scared she'd already gone too far and ruined everything. When she spoke again her voice was barely audible.

'We never talk about what it could be like and I'm so scared of what we could lose but then I look at you, and I remember all we've been through together and that reminds me of all we could gain. I know I'm not perfect Seeley, I don't exactly have the best track record with men but this is different this is...'

She couldn't't speak anymore but it wasn't't because she had nothing else to say it was because Seeley Booths lips were now placed firmly over hers. The shock she first felt quickly faded and she surrendered to the kiss, looping her arms around his neck and stumbling back until they were both haphazardly sprawled across the sofa. She was crying still but she didn't't know why and both partners ignored both her tears and the gentle patter of rain on the window as the kiss came to their natural conclusion and they parted, both settling down in each others arms. Tomorrow would be the time for questioning whether their new development was a good one but for now for one Temperance Brennan and her FBI partner Seeley Booth it was just another long night curled together asleep on the couch.


	15. Ab imo pectore, Deep from the heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

* * *

**

**Chapter 15 **

**Ab imo pectore - Deep from the heart **

When he woke his arms were empty and his senses were instead filled with the scent of coffee that had drifted through from the kitchen. He pulled his shirt over his head and walked slowly to the kitchen, wiping the sleep from his eyes as he went. Temperance was already dressed and eating her breakfast of a bagel and milky coffee at the small table. She looked up and smiled at him slightly but didn't't speak. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down next to her, not quite knowing how to act. He watched, mesmerized, as she tore her bagel into tiny pieces before popping it into her mouth.

'So...'

'So?'

'So are we going to talk about last night?'

She didn't't look up, apparently also captivated by the tiny pieces of shredded bagel.

'What's to talk about? We were tired I kissed you. End of story.'

He had been ready for this. After her complete openness the previous night he knew it was only a matter of time before she put her defenses back up and attempted to backtrack on any progress they had made. He grabbed her hands forcing her to look at him.

'OK. Firstly I kissed you too and there's no way it was because I was tired. You said it yourself; we've both wanted this for ages.'

She tried to look away and for a minute he thought she was going to cry but she wasn't that kind of person, not really.

'Just because we both want it doesn't make it right.'

'Can you please enlighten me to what makes it wrong then because I've got to tell you Bones I'm failing to see the issue.'

She stood up, pulling her hands away and walked to the sink, throwing her dishes down with a clatter and leaning against the work top.

'Our lives make it wrong Booth. We can't have this, whatever 'this' is, and do our jobs properly.'

'Says who? Do you honestly think us being together is going to make me a mess up with a witness or you read a bone wrong?'

'No but...'

'But what?'

'But what about everyone else?'

'Is that it Bones, you're worried about what people will say?'

'Not everyone. Not Angela, not Zach...'

'So who then? Cullen? He wont care Bones, we have the best track record of any partnership on the force as long as we still do what we're best at, catching criminals, do you really think he's going to care what we do in our personal lives.'

'Yeah but that's it isn't it Booth, personal lives never stay personal for very long. People find things out, people interfere, people do things they shouldn't. What about Goodman, what if he doesn't like this?'

'Well since we haven't seen him in nearly three months I think his opinion is a little irrelevant don't you.'

'What about Parker?'

'He likes you, and besides that's something we could sort when we came to it, I'm asking you to be my partner not my wife Bones.'

'Good because I don't...'

'Don't believe in marriage I know.'

They both smiled slightly and he softened, standing and coming to rest his arms either side of her at waist level. He brought a hand up to push away an errant strand of hair, she didn't't flinch away.

'Come on Temperance, what is it you're really scared of?'

She finally looked up at him, her eyes sad and her face grave.

'I'm scared that if it all goes wrong I wont be able to cope because I'll have given so much of myself to you that there'll be nothing left for me. I'm scared of giving my heart away and never getting it back and I'm scared that when this all gets too much one of us is going to mess up big time and we'll lose everything. That's what I'm scared of.'

He didn't't miss a beat and pulled her straight into a hug, relieved when she wrapped her arms willingly around him. They stayed like that for a few minutes before he pulled back to look at her.

'I'm not going to lie, this is going to be hard, you know the deal. People like us don't have an easy life Temperance and maybe that's the way it's supposed to be I don't know. What I do know is that we deserve each other and I cant predict what life's going to be like weeks, months, years down the line but I will tell you that I cant imagine my life without you, whenever I picture the future you're right there with me. I'm not going to make you stupid promises that you don't believe I'll keep because you've been let down too many times for that but I care about you, without you...I cant even imagine life without you. I...I love you Temperance.'

He watched as her mouth opened and then closed and then ran a hand faintly down the side of her face as tears well in her eyes.

'Its ok, you don't have to say it, I didn't't say it to hear it back, I said it because I want you to know.'

She was crying now, for the third time in four days he noted, but she didn't't bother to wipe the tears away and her voice shook only slightly when she sniffed the spoke.

'I want to, I do, it's just...'

'I know, it hard for you. Its OK, you don't have to because I trust you, I believe in you and what we have. One day you'll say it and until then I can wait.'

She looked up at him, the tears stopping and a smile spreading over her face.

'Thank you Seeley.'

He bent and kissed her forehead, pulling her in for another quick hug before they realized the time and rushed of to another hectic day at work. He was right, it was going to be hard and they had a very long road ahead of them but Seeley Booth had a very good feeling that they were going to be OK...unfortunately for him Camille Saroyan thought differently...


	16. Circulus vitiosus, Vicious circles

Disclaimer: I dont own Bones

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Circulus vitiosus - Vicious circles**

She noticed it the minute she entered the lab. She'd been early today, feeling slightly guilty for her absence the previous days, and had settled down to sign the healthy pile of release forms that had found their way to her desk. From the vantage point of her office she watched as people started to arrive. She'd read the case notes already that morning and knew the details of their latest case, she also knew about the lack of evidence. Sure, the details of the bodies made interesting reading for any experienced pathologist or coroner but in the real world there was little in the case so far that would lead to a suspect let alone an arrest or conviction. Cam knew this was going to be a hard case for the team but found it hard to care, they were after all Brennan's team... not hers... not really.

She watched as Hodgins and Zach arrived first. She knew they came in together but had never actually witnessed it. The pair seemed to be having a hearty discussion about something or other, probably another crazy conspiracy theory knowing Hodgins. Either way both men finished up the conversation with Hodgins laughing and Zach wearing a confused expression on his face but he quickly shook it off and got to work trying for what seemed like the millionth time to identify the weapon used to make the mutilations on Freya Wilson's body. Hodgins on the other hand was quickly engrossed in yet more research for what was fast becoming his least favourite plant, Dragons Root. Angela was next to arrive, the artist stopping to greet both men before dipping into her office and returning moments later to the main platform and perching on a swivel chair to sketch in the quiet company of her companions. This left just Brennan and this was also where Cam became confused. Faithful workaholic Temperance was usually the first to work not the last, fair enough she wasn't yet late but in the few short months she'd been working at the Jeffersonian Cam had never yet known Dr. Brennan to be anything but early. Cam wondered what had happened but didn't have to think for long as moments later and exactly on time a rather flustered Temperance entered the lab just a few steps ahead of one Seeley Booth.

Cam watched as the pair both stopped at the platform and said their 'good mornings' to the other three before Booth must have said something to Brennan and headed off presumably to work. Cam wished she could hear what had been said but didn't really need to, their body language said it all. The awkwardness, the tension, the anticipation of the last few months had left their body and they seemed relaxed for the first time in each others company. Then there was 'the look'. A look Camille thought she had known so well, a look she had hoped was used exclusively for her. It wound seem not. Booth had flashed 'the look' to Brennan with a charm smile thrown in for good measure and she'd returned a cute grin. They were an item and from Cam they couldn't hide it. Two days, it had been two days since Seeley had supposedly left her and she had thought it was something he would get over, that all she had to do was be patient, be understanding and he would be back.

_'Maybe that's still all I need to do'_ she thought.

_'Maybe if I wait long enough, he'll tire of Brennan, get her out of his system so to speak.'_Then she thought about it and realised that would never happen. He'd been lusting after this girl for nearly two years now. Seeley didn't do that, he saw what he wanted and went for it. He didn't take two years to get to know a person before making a move. For that to happen it had to be serious, he had to...

'Oh God he loves her.'

Cam whispered the words to an empty office but that didn't make them any less true. She had to do something. She was meant to be with Seeley, Brennan could never commit, not really, she had to make him see that...

* * *

Luckily for Seeley and Temperance not everyone was as negative as Camille Saroyan, in fact one perky forensic artist lit up the minute the pair entered the lab. She wasn't blind, in fact she was probably the most intuitive person in the building, Cam included, for where Miss Saroyan had been shocked to find Booth and Brennan together it had not surprised Angela, she'd go so far as to say she'd seen it the very day Brennan and Booth had met and the minute she'd laid eyes on them that morning she'd known. It wasn't as if they blurted it out to the entire lab, oh no it was far more subtle, subtle as only they could be. It was in the way they moved, they texture of their voice, the twinkle in their eyes. It had been this infamous twinkle that had led Angela to follow Temperance as she headed to her office. She gave her best friend just about enough time to deposit her bag and coat on a hook before jumping in at the deep end.

'So you and Booth then...?

She watched as the forensic anthropologist turned slightly pink and her suspicions were confirmed.

'I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about.'

'Oh don't play that with me young lady, you know very well what I mean. You and Booth are seeing each other aren't you?'

There was silence in the office for a while before she spoke.

'Yes, yes we are.'

She braced herself appropriately for the squeal that came from the artist moments later.

'Oh sweetie I can't believe this, I'm so happy for you. You have to tell me everything.'

'Calm down Ange, there's nothing to tell.'

'Really. I don't believe you, when did this happen.'

'About 3:35 this morning.'

Angela looked confused and eventually Temperance took pity on her friend and indulged her, revealing the nights events. Five minutes and two further squeals later and Angela was sat on Brennan's couch, a large grin pasted on her face.

'So have you kissed since?'

Tempe blushed, remembering the steamy kiss they had shared in the car not twenty minutes earlier. Angela didn't need to hear the answer, she already knew. She also knew that Booth and Brennan wouldn't have slept with each other yet, this was special and they were both smart people. As her mother had once told her, you don't jump straight into bed with the man you're going to spend forever with, there's just no point, why rush when you have forever? She noticed Brennan chewing at her bottom lip and frowned.

'What is it?'

'He...he said he loves me.'

She wanted to squeal again but sensed that now was not the time.

'That's good isn't it?'

'It's scary Ange, no ones ever said that to me and meant it, I mean really meant it. I think he meant it, I know he did he doesn't say things like that lightly.'

'Do you love him?'

'That's the scary bit I don't know. He says that's OK and that he doesn't need to hear it he can wait...'

Angela thought how much it would mean to her is someone was ever that considerate towards her feelings.

'...Its just it feels unfair Ange, it shouldn't be this hard.'

'That's where you're wrong. It shouldn't be easy, love is never easy.'

'That's kinda what Seeley said.'

Angela couldn't resist and took her chance to lighten the mood.

'Oh so it's Seeley now is it.' Booth girls laughed and Tempe half-heartily threw a pen at Angela. The phone rang just as the laughter die down. Brennan grabbed it on the second ring.

'Brennan.'

'Hey it's Booth.'

'Didn't you just leave here?' she teased.

'Oh well I just cant get enough.' He teased back.

Brennan laughed again and Angela noted how good that noise was to hear when it came from her friend, she didn't laugh enough.

'Ok so what did you really want?'

'I just got to the office and they finally have a name on victim two.' He stressed the word finally and she knew he was frustrated by the lack of help they had received so far from the bureau.

'Her name's Evie Lloyd.' Brennan scribbled the name at the top of a piece of paper with a mental note to put it on the case file later. Booth continued.

'As great as the name is the rest is even more interesting. Get this, until last week she was studying medicine at the same college as Tiffany Wilson attends.'

'So there's definitely a link then?'

'I can't see this being just a coincidence, we already thought they were connected this just goes further to proving it.'

'Did her family report her missing?'

'She doesn't have one, house fire four years ago. However she was noted to be missing from class in the school records.'

'If they have records then why don't we know anything more about Tiffany?'

'I'm not sure but I must admit I have an ulterior motive towards phoning you.'

'What is it?'

'How do you fancy a visit to Philadelphia?'

'What?'

'Evie has a house there, she inherited it when her parents died. I want to check it out and besides every clue we have so far is leading us there.'

She didn't let on how much a weekend away from work with Booth was both appealing and terrifying for her. Angela who had heard at least part of her conversation had both thumps in the air and was nodding profusely.

'Bones, you still there?'

'Yeah I'm here, when do you want to leave.'

* * *

When Brennan came to her later to say request the time away a plan had already formulated in Cams mind. They could have their weekend away in Philadelphia, she would give them that, let them play at being lovers, play at being partners and then when they returned she'd put a stop to it in the best way she knew how. She'd play on Seeley's good nature...


	17. Quando omni, When all else

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bones**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17

**Quando omni flunkus, mortati - When all else fails, play dead**

It was around 9:00 a.m the next morning when Booth and Brennan started out on the 140 mile trip to Philadelphia. Brennan had made a feeble attempt to propose taking the trip by plane but Booth stated matter-of-factly that under no circumstances would the FBI pay for the two to take a half an hour plane journey when it was just as easy to drive. Her protests that it would take a lot longer by car fell on deaf ears. As it happened the car journey went relatively quickly with the pair easing into each others company and relaxing as if the last 48 hours hadn't happened, as if they weren't a couple, as if they hadn't kissed, as if he didn't love her...

She couldn't stop thinking about it. In 48 short hours she had become obsessed with those words. Last night whilst they had been packing he'd said it again and again she hadn't quiet known how to take it. When she heard it she felt the truth and sincerity of it and knew that it would probably terrify her till the day she died, just as she was terrified by the fact she had as of yet been unable to say it back. Did that mean she didn't love him? Was this relationship meant to work or was her reluctance to commit fully a sign? Was there something wrong with her? Did he...

_... That damn charm smile, so god damn distracting..._

The car pulled into their hotel parking lot and the pair stepped out, Booth grabbing the bags from the back and ignored Brennan's protests that she could carry her own. The Double-tree Hotel was very classy and as the pair entered the glossy imposing building Brennan couldn'thelp but remind herself how amazing her job was, after all how many people get to spend the weekend in a top quality hotel with their 'oh so gorgeous' FBI partner and get paid for it? No she was lucky, very lucky indeed. The glamorous reception with its floor to ceiling glass panels fascinated her for a while and she didn't come back into focus until the pair reached their room and she realised just how thoughtful Booth had been when booking the room. One room, two double beds. Suggestive but not pushy. Perfect. Booth had let her in first and was still stood at the door, an odd expression on his face as if he too was contemplating whether or not his room choices had gone down well.

'We were lucky to get a room at such short notice, what do you think?'

She read his hidden question with unusual perceptiveness and waited until he had set their bags down before smiling at him and walking towards him. She wrapped her arms slowly around his waist and tiptoed to kiss him lightly on the lips.

'The rooms great.'

He grinned ear to ear and thought again how amazing she was and wondered how he had ever gotten so lucky to end up with her.

'Come on its only just gone twelve, we can grab a quick bit of lunch before we go to Evie's house.'

Brennan nodded and the pair wandered from the room to find the hotel restaurant, both prepared to spend a good bit of their FBI bureau expenses.

* * *

One hour later Booth and Brennan were stood outside a relatively inviting house on Powelton Avenue, Philadelphia, or to be exact the ex-home of now deceased Evie Lloyd. The house looked as though it had been untouched for a while, the curtains closed, post and papers piling up on the doorstep. The pair did a quick sweep on the perimeter of the building looking for an easy way in. Brennan peered through a dusting window, through a crack in the cream nets and saw all she needed to see: A darkly stained carpet, a flash of blond hair and perhaps most disturbing a blue bottle fly perched on the inside of the window.

'Booth!'

He ran to her side of the hose and she pointed through the window, together the pair moved round the front and Booth moved to break down the door.

'Shouldnt we call the police?'

'And have them compromise your evidence?'

He smiled slightly and she shook her head before he threw his weight into the hard wood door and it gave way with a loud crack as the frame split. The smell was immediate and one that neither would ever become accustomed to. They moved slowly through the house until they came to the living room where the smell was now accompanied by a swarm of flies, a sticky humid feel and the odd bewildered maggot squirming on the carpet as it moved away from the rotting corpse that lay in the middle of the room, wedged between the sofa and the damaged coffee table. The corpse was unrecognisable but they both knew who it had to be.

'Bones I think we know where Tiffany Watson is.'

His stomach turned but Brennan stayed fixated on the body, her eyes never wavering as she mentally made a preliminary examination of the body and surrounding area. Finally she turned to him.

'I think you need to call the police now...'

Booth turned and left her in the house, opting for the comfort of the cooling Philadelphia air as he took out his phone and prepared himself for three phone calls, one to the local police, one to his boss and one to Agent Fitzgerald, someone had to start thinking about what to say when the body's identification was confirmed and they were forced to tell the Watson's that both runaway Freya and perfect daughter Tiffany were dead. Booth was just hoping that task wouldn't fall to him. He pocketed his phone and waited for the police to arrive, waiting for Bones to work her magic. Three girls were dead and he wanted answers...


	18. Horas somni, The hours of sleep

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones but its on my to-do list**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Hora somni – The hours of sleep**

They spent a long time at 32 Powelton Avenue. Stood in the busy swarm of people, police, coroners and crime scene investigators alike, Brennan yearned for the peace and ease of the lab back in D.C. Here she was confused, here they were the foreigners. Out of their jurisdiction and unsure of where they stood. Presently the pair were stood outside the house, watching as the body from inside was wheeled slowly in the back of an official looking vehicle, ready for transportation. Brennan made yet another comment about being careful with the remains but this time the officer's didn't even look at her. They were irritated, annoyed that an out-of-towner had beat them to this murder case. They were sick of answering to someone that shouldn't even be there. The FBI agent was bad enough but the jumped up little scientist was beyond a joke. Brennan sighed as they took no notice of her and turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder coming face to face with Booth who was wearing the same worn expression as her.

'They're just doing their jobs'

'And I'm just doing mine, they don't seem to understand that.'

He smiled sideways and rubbed her arm.

'They're just being wary, to them its us that's compromised their crime scene not the other way round.'

She looked up, still irritated but calmer.

'Did you get through to Cullen?'

'Yeah he's going to see that we get clear rights over the remains, they should be at the Jeffersonian by tomorrow.'

She visibly relaxed.

'Did you get though to the lab?'

'Yeah, they didn't have anything else for me but I told Zach about these remains and he'll ring me if we get anything else.'

She could help but feel slightly deflated, since the Dragon Root breakthrough she didn't really feel like she'd helped much as far as the science side went. It was starting to rain and the pair exchanged a look, both thinking the same: This day couldn't get any worse. Their obligations kept them at the house for a further hour, half of which was spent sheltering in the porch away from the rain, before the pair finally left and headed back to the hotel. Brennan tossed her bag on to her bed and reached for her hairbrush, dragging it through the damp tangles of auburn whilst Booth sat on the end of his bed and looked at his watch before sighing in defeat.

'Its nearly five, we cant do anything now. I wanted to talk to Tiffany's teachers and her friends, but...'

'But you weren't banking on finding her body were you.'

He shook his head with a smile but secretly they both knew they had gone to that house looking for Tiffany Watson and never hoping to find anything more than her body. The case was such that there was never going to be any other outcome.

'I'm gonna take a shower k', then maybe we can go get something to eat, find a restaurant maybe?'

'Why Temperance Brennan are you asking me on a date?'

She walked coyly round to stand in front of him, the sexual tension between them fizzing once more. She ran her finger slowly through his hair and he placed his hands on her waist.

'Well now, that all depends of what your answer would be. It would be a lot easier to ask if I knew the answer.'

'If it helps, I'd say yes.'

She leant down, he lips just millimetres from his ear.

'Good answer.'

He turned to kiss her but was interrupted by the sound of his phone before he had the chance. He groaned and she couldn't help but laugh a little, pulling away and heading to the bathroom for her shower leaving him to take the call.

* * *

She undressed quickly and stepped into the bath, under the shower attachment, letting the water flow over her body and wash away the smell of sweet rain that was clinging persistently to her hair and clothes. She turned the water up, feeling as it got hotter, burning slightly until her skin that had turned a faint shade of pink. It didn't matter; she could feel it, that's what mattered. She wondered what would have happened out there if Booths phone hadn't rang and her face turned a shade darker than the rest of her body, she knew exactly what would have happened. She shut off the water and leaned back against the tiled wall behind her, yelping slightly at first then revelling in the feeling of her burning skin against the cool tiles. It was all too fast, not enough for so long then too much too soon. Her heart beat slowed and she tried to drag her thoughts away from Seeley Booth but it was impossible, his mouth, his lips, his touch... She stopped herself, stepping out of the bath and grabbing a towel. She briefly thought of shouting for Booth to pass her some dry clothes through the door but thought better of it. It wasn't fair, he shouldn't be able to make her feel like this, it was her turn to make him shiver.

* * *

She wrapped the towel around herself and stepped gingerly out of the door and towards her bed. Booths ear was still firmly pressed to his phone but his eyes snapped towards her body as she moved, bending slightly to retrieve clothes from under her bed. She turned to him, clothes in hand and he seemed to suddenly remember he was on the phone.

'What...sorry what was that Rebecca?'

Temperance suppressed a giggle at the thought of him being distracted whilst on the phone to his ex. She left him to his conversation and moved to the bathroom, dressing quickly and returning to the main room in search of her discarded hair brush. He was still on the phone.

'Yeh put him on...Hey Bub.'

Brennan's heart quivered as she leaned against the door frame. She remembered how Booth had already given up him night with Parker to come to her rescue and now here he was giving his time up again, this time for the case. Booth finally snapped his phone shut and placed his head in his hands. Brennan dropped the hairbrush she had finally found and sat next to him on the bed. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned to her taking her comfort silently.

'Rebecca says its ok, she says I can have him for a while when the case is over it just...'

'He knows you love him.'

'Huh?'

'Parker. He knows you love him. I may not know much about kids but he adores you, he'll understand I promise.'

'I thought you didn't make promises.'

'I only make promises I can keep.'

He smiled slightly at that. Then stood up, holding his hand out for her to do the same.

'I don't know about you but I'm starved so how about we skip the restaurant and order room service.'

'Sounds great.'

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and smiled mischievously as Booth moved towards the phone. _When the FBI received their allowance bill they wouldn't know what'd hit them._

_

* * *

_

It was ten 'o' clock now and empty boxes and plates from room service had been long forgotten in favour of an early night they both admitted to needing. The only problem was once their bodies has slipped beneath the sheets of their separate beds they found themselves no longer sleepy. Brennan stared at the ceiling, watching as patterns of light danced there and straining to decipher the noises from the street outside. She gave up the mental game of listing all the bones in the body that she had been playing for all of five minutes and turned on her side looking towards the other bed. Booth was laid on the far side of his bed with his back to her and she was pretty sure he was asleep. Knowing she wasn't going to sleep like this and hoping he wouldn't mind she slipped from her own bed, tiptoed across the room and settled on his. She was once again fascinated by the smooth shirtless lines of his back and chest as she tugged the sheets down and slipped between them, careful not to touch him. Her efforts were to no avail as he turned and encircled her with his arms, apparently now very much awake. She didn't resist and turned over, smiling as he spooned against her, nuzzling into her hair. When he spoke his voice was rough and sleepy but had her very much awake.

'Goodnight Bones, love you.'

His breathing slowed as he drifted off to sleep and she couldn't help but smile again, pushing aside her own doubt and for once just enjoying the moment. She replayed the words to herself in her head and finally whispered a reply to the silent room as sleep began to claim her.

'I know Booth, I know.'


	19. Ipsa scientia potestas est, Knowledge

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bones**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Ipsa scientia potestas est - Knowledge itself is power**

'Hi we're with the FBI, I'm looking for a Dr. Gabriel Roberts.'

'He's lecturing at the minute but class ends in about five minutes if you'd like to wait for him he's over at Leidy Hall laboratories, its the large grey building just opposite there. He should be teaching in room 216.'

It was 12:20 on Saturday afternoon and Booth and Brennan were at The University of Pennsylvania looking to question Evie and Tiffany's teachers, Dr. Roberts was top of their list. The pair moved away from the reception and out of the main building, starting the short walk towards Leidy Hall. Brennan couldn't help but relax into the educational atmosphere as she walked past classrooms where eager students were hard at work.

'Did you know they have an undergraduate graduation rate of over 90 percent here?'

'Cant say I did Bones.'

'Booth this is your home town right, didn't you ever think of coming here?'

'There was no need, I always wanted to be a cop, then I joined the army and the rest is history.'

Booth peered through the window of room 216 and moved out of the way in just enough time to avoid being trampled by the rush of students that exited the room. The pair entered the room to see a young professor, probably in his early forties bustling around at his desk.

'Hello may I help you?'

Booth stepped forward.

'Hello Dr. Roberts, I'm agent Booth and this is my partner, we're with the FBI.'

'The FBI?'

'Yes, we're here to talk to you about two of your students, Tiffany Watson and Evie Lloyd. I believe you taught them both?'

The professor appeared flustered and motioned for Booth and Brennan to sit down as he did the same.

'Yes I did, why had something happened?'

'I'm afraid we have reason to believe that both girls are dead Dr. Roberts.'

'Oh good lord, why, what happened?'

'We were hoping you might be able to help us with that.'

'And in general, what were they like?'

'As students they were excellent, both had a good head for science, they were always polite, did all their assignments. Apart from the past few weeks when they've failed to turn up for lessons as students I couldn't ask for more.'

'And as people?'

'As far as I know they were well liked. They both had family issues I know. Evie had lost both her parents and I know just lately Tiffany had been having some problems too, something with her sister I think...'

Booth and Brennan exchanged glances.

'...I met her once, the sister. She seemed nice enough so I'm not sure what happened there.'

'Can you tell us anything about their friends?'

'Well it was pretty much just the three of them.'

'The three of them?'

'Yes, Tiffany, Evie and Hayley.'

'Hayley?'

'Yes, Hayley Peters, never as bright as the other two but definitely showed promise. She joined here late, Evie and Tiffany already knew each other but with time she became just another one of the gang. She used to take this class with the girls but dropped out about a month ago, she transferred to a school in D.C. I think she said something about and internship at the Jeffersonian Institute. It was an excellent opportunity, I said she'd be mad to turn it down...'

Booth and Brennan both felt the need to roll their eyes.

_Typical! We come all the way to Pennsylvania and it turns out we need to be right back where we started._

'Any other friends we should know about?'

'Not really, they were a pretty tight nit unit, just the three girls and then of course there was Jason.'

'Who was Jason?'

'Tiffanys boyfriend, Jason Howard.'

'Do you have an address for him?'

'Not personally but administration might be able to help you, is that all? I have a class in ten minutes, I must prepare the next experiment.'

'Thats all for now Dr. Roberts but we may need to ask more questions later.'

'Of course.'

The pair left the doctor and walked away from the building, heading for the SUV. Once inside Booth grumbled a little.

'I used to live here and even I'm starting to hate this town. That was such a waste of time, this case could take forever.'

'I know but we'll get there, and look on the bright side, it wasn't a complete waste of time. We have more people to question now, Hayley and Jason and soon we can go back home, back to D.C. and get the case solved.'

'The sooner the better because I'm starting to hate it more by the minute. Three girls are dead and at the minute I don't have a clue who's fault that is.'

* * *

**There you go, you know have met all the suspects so you just have to wait and see what happened. Who did kill Tiffany, Freya and Evie?**


	20. Nunc scio quid sit amor, Now I know

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bones**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Nunc scio quid sit amor - Now I know what love is**

_Sunday night, Washington D.C., Temperance Brennans apartment_

They had been forced home in the end. Booth had lost his temper when he was refused access to Tiffany Watson's missing persons file and after that the Philadelphian police flat out refused to help him or Brennan. At present they were sat in her living room on the floor pouring over the case notes they did have.

'I'm still working on that missing persons file.'

Her lips twitched, she hadn't expected him to drop it.

'I want to know who filed that report and I'm looking into an address for Jason Howard too.'

'Good, I can look into Hayley at work tomorrow if you want.'

'That'd be good, so realistically what do we have so far forensically?'

'Well Victim One who we now know to be Freya Watson died due to the ingestion of Dragons root, stress fractures on her wrists show that she was probably bound at the time of death and that she struggled to get free. Hodgins has calculated that the Dragons root she ingested probably took about two hours to kill her. It would have been painful; she'd have known what was going on. She would have been vomiting violently, the lining of her throat and stomach would show that the plant had burnt her so much the lining had blistered and split. She had some DNA in the skin scrapings we found beneath her nails but it was compromised and didn't match anyone on the database, she could've picked it up anywhere.

'And Evie?'

'She died from a blunt force trauma to the base of the skull. Her death would have been quicker that Freya's, about an hour but she definitely died afterwards.'

'So she watched Freya die?'

'Probably, the evidence indicates they were in the same environments when they died so its possible and traces of Dragons root were found on Evie's clothes so chances are she was there when it was given to Freya. Again signs indicate she was bound before she died, probably gagged too, she had cotton fibres in her throat.'

'And then there's victim three. Tiffany Watson.'

'We don't know its her yet.'

'Yes we do Bones, lets be honest here and realistically who else is it gonna be?'

She just shrugged to that.

'I haven't had time to look at the remains properly yet, at the minute its not really my thing, you know what with the whole flesh and skin thing.'

Booth laughed a little.

'Why Dr Brennan are you squeamish?'

'I am not squeamish. I was merely stating that at the minute it not really my area but...'

'Come on Bones you were in there a good ten minutes, without even touching the body I know you've got something.'

'Blunt force trauma to the head, but different from Evie's, that'd be my best guess.'

'And...'

'If I was making my best guess I'd say she hit her head on the table since that had blood deposits on it.'

'So the real question is was she pushed or did she fall.'

'You don't seriously think I'm going to commit an answer to that without seeing the body do you.'

He laughed.

'It was worth a try.'

She joined in and rewarded him with a small giggle.

'Tiffany's the key I know she is. This whole this so far has been about her.'

'Booth we both know its never that easy.'

Booth stared down at the photographs of the three pretty young women in front of him. They were young, with their whole lives ahead of them, they didn't deserve to die like they had. Bones was right; when it came to their line of work nothing was ever simple because death was never simple, just like life wasn't. He stood up and his stomach rumbled loudly. Brennan laughed, turning the tables.

'Hungry Booth?'

'Pizza?'

'Pizza definitely.'

'The only place within twenty minutes of here doesn't deliver.'

'So we'll pick it up, whats the problem.'

'The problem is its late, its cold, I don't want you to go out when its like that and I don't want to leave you alone.'

She snorted slightly.

'Booth calm down. I'm a big girl I can look after myself...'

In Booths opinion the fading bruises on her neck said otherwise.

'Besides, no one knows we're back, we're not supposed to leave Philly till the morning. Its only going to be an hour tops. I'll be fine. Now go before we both starve to death.'

He still looked doubtful so to seal the deal she tipped her head up and kissed him slowly.

'You know if you went I would owe you a favour.'

She stood on her toes and leaned close to his ear whispering the next bit in the most seductive tone she could muster.

'And I can think of a lot of ways to repay you.'

She kissed the tip of his ear before rocking back on her heels and smiling.

'Fine you win, if I knew you were going to blackmail me...look just lock the door OK and don't answer it to anyone, not even me.'

She laughed.

'What you gonna do, post the pizza through the mail box?'

He laughed and kissed her forehead.

'I'll take my key k?'

'OK, don't be long.'

He hugged her, not wanting to leave her even for this short time. It was this he loved. The domestic situations, the normal bits. In their world of excitement and danger it was the normality that they both truly craved. He breathed in the scent of her shampoo and laughed a little as his stomach rumbled again. If he didn't go now he never would. He leaned back and took in the sight of her flushed complexion, golden hair, fathomless eyes and rosy lips.

'I love you.'

She smiled and watched him leave, telling her once again to lock the door before repeating that he loved her. And in that moment, although she said nothing, she knew it was true. She loved him too.

* * *

It was exactly forty minutes later when the knock at the door came. She glanced anxiously to the door and noticed that on the table beside the door sat...the spare key. She jumped up off of the couch and walked towards the door, laughing as she went.

'I knew you'd forget them.'

She unlocked the door with ease and flung it back, pizza eagerly anticipated. Only it wasn't pizza she got, and it wasn't Booth, it was Cam. A crying, sobbing soaking wet Cam.

* * *

**So, what does ****Cam**** want? Review and I just might tell you : )**


	21. Meminerunt omnia amantes, Lovers ,,,

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

* * *

**

**Chapter 21**

**Meminerunt omnia amantes - Lovers remember all **

_'I knew you'd forget them._

_She unlocked the door with ease and flung it back, pizza eagerly anticipated. Only it wasn't pizza she got, and it wasn't Booth, it was Cam. A crying, sobbing soaking wet Cam.

* * *

_

'Cam? What is it, whats wrong?'

The older woman sniffled and said nothing. Temperance moved aside inviting her in. She didn't even know it had been raining but Cam was soaking wet from head to toe. Brennan gestured for the older woman to sit down and watched as she shrugged off her thin jacket and relaxed a little into the sofa. Brennan sat down opposite her and stared at her, watching the way her lip quivered slightly and the way the faint tear tracks on her face glistened in the artificial lighting of Brennan's apartment. Finally Temperance spoke.

'Err Booth isn't here.'

'That's good, its better if he isn't.'

'Huh?'

'Its you I wanted to see.'

Brennan frowned. _What could Camille Saroyan possible want with her at half nine on a rainy Sunday night?_

'I don't understand, couldn't this wait until tomorrow?'

'I wanted to leave it, believe me I did but...'

She swiped a hand across her forehead, brushing away rain and tears together as she took a breath to compose herself and continued.

'Dr. Brennan, Temperance, you're happy with Seeley right?'

_First name terms and questions about Booth? _Even Bones knew this wasn't good

'Well things are... new... its only been...'

She paused, not knowing A. How Cam knew they were even together and B. If she knew it had happened virtually the minute her own relationship with him had ended. Cam saw her dilemma.

'Its OK Temperance, I'm not hear to berate you for 'stealing my man' or whatever. He wanted you, its as simple as that. I cant blame you and my heart wont allow me to blame him so there's not much I can do about it is there?'

For a minute Brennan thought Cam actually wanted an answer. She frowned again.

'Cam look can you please just tell me why you're here.'

The other woman smiled slightly.

'I'm here to protect you Temperance.'

'Protect me? From what?'

'From yourself, from Booth'

'Booth?'

Cam sighed dramatically.

'I do hope you don't love him or this is going to be so much harder.'

Brennan's stomach flipped. _What the hell was going on?!_

'Cam...I...'

'If you love him it'll hurt more and it makes what I have to do harder but you'll thank me in the long run.'

'Cam, what are you talking about.'

'I'm talking about you and Booth Dr. Brennan. I'm talking about how you have to leave him.'

'What?!'

'You have you leave Booth, whatever you have with Seeley you have to end it.'

Temperance stood up, uneasy and slightly angry.

'Cam, Dr. Saroyan, I don't know why you're doing this but I'd like you to leave now.'

Cam let out a bitter little laugh that sounded sickening in the air.

'You think I'm doing this to hurt you? That's my last intention, I'm trying to help you. I want to save you the hurt by letting you know that you need to leave Seeley now before...'

'Before what Cam?'

'Before he leaves you.'

Brennan wasn't sure what to do. How could this woman in front of her be so openly rude? How could she have decided that her and Seeley weren't meant to be when she hardly knew either of them, not really?

'He will leave you Temperance.'

The utter conviction in Cams voice and on her face unnerved Temperance.'

'Its none of your business what happens between me and Seeley. You're not with him anymore, I am, and I'm sorry if you're finding that hard but...'

'I've told you, this isn't about me, its about you. I like you Dr. Brennan, you're focused and dedicated and most of all you don't let your personal life affect your work. I know we haven't always seen eye to eye but I promise you, this time I'm trying to help. Please believe me.'

Cams unshakable demeanor was gone and the tears were back. Temperance felt almost guilty, as if it was her fault Cam was crying. She sat back down opposite the woman.

'Cam, whats this really all about?'

'I told you, Seeley is going to leave you.'

'Booth isn't going to leave me, we've only just gotten together, everything is fine.'

She was sure her voice sounded convincing but at that moment even Brennan herself was starting to doubt her own words. Cam seemed to smile sadly and shook her head.

'I know more about how this is going to play out than you could learn in years. You know bones better than anyone Temperance but you don't know people, I do, you don't know Seeley I do.'

'Well firstly I dissagree with you and secondly I dont think its really up to you to decide how much I do or do not understand Seeley.'

All of a sudden Cam seemed to snap, Brennan wasn't sure what she had said but Camille suddenly lost her patience and her temper. Tears forgotten she stood up and paced the floor, throwing her arms in the air and raising her voice.

'For Gods sake, cant you just understand it, he's going to leave you!'

Temperance, shocked at the outburst at first, recovered and jumped up, facing the other woman with equal defiance.

'What I don't understand is why. Why are you saying this? Why do you think he's going to leave me?'

'Because Dr. Brennan, because...'

* * *

Booth frowned as he dug his hand into his pocket outside the apartment.

'Damn it!'

He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid as to forget his key. He remembered what he had said to Temperance and knew he'd probably never hear the end of it. He noticed the door handle was turned ever so slightly downwards and frowned again. He juggled the pizza box into one arm and twisted the handle. The door opened and panic surged through him, he'd told her to lock it, he'd heard her lock it. He moved quickly following the voices in the living room. It wasn't until he saw them he knew who the voices belonged to. Brennan and Cam were stood up face to face, toe to toe in the living room and both were shouting, Booth stood there oblivious to what was going on, waiting for the women to notice him.

'What I don't understand is why. Why are you saying this? Why do you think he's going to leave me?'

'Because Dr. Brennan, because we both know he wont abandon me, not now, not now I'm pregnant with his child.'

The triumphant note in Cams voice and the gasp of shock that escaped Temperance's lips were both muffled by the sound of the cardboard food box Booth had been carrying as it hit the floor. Only then did the women notice him. He didn't make eye contact and Temperance was too shocked to form words. Cam however had no problem.

'Seeley? Seeley honey are you OK?'

No answer.

'Look Seeley I'm sorry it came out like that but she needed to know, its true Seeley, I'm pregnant.'

Finally he looked up, two words forming on his lips with a sound of outcry and disgust.

'You're what?!'


	22. Manus celer Dei, The swift hand of God'

**Disclaimer: Bones is not mine **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22**

**Manus celer Dei - The swift hand of God' **

_'You're what?!' _

_

* * *

_

Brennan felt her body start to shake but wasn't really sure why. She walked forward and picked up the pizza box that had fallen from Booths arms. She stood up in front of him and they made eye contact for the briefest of moments before she moved away. Booth stayed rooted to the spot, his eyes fixed firmly on Cam, not sure whether to hug her or hit her.

'I'm pregnant Booth, and I'm keeping it before you ask.'

Booth was still confused, the facts were simple but for some reason he just couldn't sort them in his head, everything seemed foggy and blurred when he tried to piece them together. He said the only word his mind could remember as it tangled itself in its own thoughts.

'Why?'

'Why what Seeley, why am I pregnant or why am I keeping the baby?'

'Both.'

'I'd have thought the first one would have been easy for even you to work out Seeley. We did sleep together.'

Temperance shivered but again didn't know why. She wasn't cold, in fact she was so hot she was beginning to find it hard to breath. She didn't know what to do with herself, where to stand, what to say, what to do. The room was filled so much with the intensity of the two people in the centre of it that Temperance felt out of place in her own home.

'I know that Cam but how did **this** happen? We were careful.'

'Apparently not careful enough. No contraception is fool proof you know.'

Booth knew this but still couldn't belief that the marginal chance of the contraception failing had claimed him and he was yet again about to become an accidental father.

'And the second question?'

'What, why am I keeping it? I'd have thought that was even more obvious. I'm 36 Booth, I'm not getting any younger, and besides we were always good together. I think this could work. Just think Seeley, a baby. Our baby...'

Tempe's breathing became shallow as she leant against the door frame of the living room door. She had backed there minutes earlier and was now stood as far away from the couple as she could be without leaving the room.

'Our gorgeous baby. Just think of it Seeley, a brother or sister for Parker, another son or maybe a daughter. A little girl with your dark eyes and my complexion. Think how beautiful she'd be Seeley.'

Tempe's clothes were too heavy, she felt claustrophobic in the jumper she was wearing as it stuck to her body and clung to her skin.

'A boy could be just as brilliant. With my brains and your people skills...he'd be daddy's little boy, the apple of everyone's eye...'

_'I need...'_

Temperance spoke but the two people in the middle of the room didn't hear her. The room began to swim in a swirl of colour before her eyes.

'We could do this Seeley, we could have this baby. We could raise a child together. You want the don't you Seeley? You want another child?'

_'I cant...I need...'_

Brennan but a hand to her now clammy forehead. Her voice was nothing more than a breathy whisper as Cam spoke on. Inside Temperance was screaming. She needed to leave, get away from them and the room that was making he feel so ill. She took a deep breath to steady herself but it only served to make matters worse.

_'I need to...I have to...'_

Again no one heard her. Her nails began to dig into the door frame in a vain attempt to keep herself upright and ward away the shaking feeling in her legs.

'Seeley say something. This is what you want, I know it is. We can be together, we can be a family.'

At first neither participant of the conversation noticed the shaking woman whose home they were in but it was hard to ignore her when she suddenly fainted to the floor at those words.

* * *

When the world came back into focus Temperance was in bed and a weary Booth was stood over her.

'Thank God.'

He sighed in what she hoped was relief. She pushed herself up and leaned back on her hands as Booth settled on the edge of the bed, running a gentle hand down her face and kissing the top of her head.

'What happened?'

'You don't remember?'

She shook her head slowly.

'Well one minute me and Cam were talking...'

_'Oh God __Cam_ was her immediate thought.

'...next thing I knew you'd passed out. You hit your head pretty hard on the door frame on the way down.'

That explained the headache that had just assaulted Brennan behind the eyes.

'What about Cam?'

'She left.'

'Oh.'

Seconds ticked by and neither of them said anything as an uncomfortable air of silence fell upon them.

'Bones, about Cam...'

'I don't want to talk about it.'

_What! Where the hell did that come from?'_The words had left her mouth so quickly she wasn't even sure if they were true.

_'Why don I want to talk about it?'_She couldn't explain why she had no desire whatsoever to discuss Cam, she didn't know exactly why the sound of the woman's name made her feel ill and sick with fear and she had no idea why the mention of Cam and Booth having a family together had caused her to faint. Then a voice popped into her head that she faintly recognised as Angela's and she knew exactly why.

_'Because you love him that's why.'_

She remembered how she had realised this just and hour before Cam had turned up at her door and everything made sense. As much as Brennan had denied it she knew Cam was right. Booth would leave her. Cam was right, they couldn't be together, not if Cam had Seeley's child, he could never abandon his child. Cam was right, Cam was right, Cam was right... Cam was pregnant and she was right. Brennan turned over, pulling the bed coves around herself and effectively pushing Booth off of the bed.

'I dont want to talk about Cam.'

She heard him make a feeble attempt to make the situation better but he must have realised that that was her final say on the matter, for tonight at least. The next thing she heard was the click of the door as he exited the bedroom. She sat back up and looked at the clock. It was still early but she was exhausted. She angrily tried to brush away the tears that fell from her eyes and muffled a sob with her hand before crying gently into the pillow. Her final thought before exhaustion finally won out and sleep claimed her was once more that Cam was right. If she didn't love him this would have been so much easier.

When she'd woken up that morning, she'd felt as though she had everything, she could want for nothing more. Now in one swift action and a few short words she felt as though her life, particularly the one she shared with Seeley Booth was slowly unravelling.

* * *

**So what do we think? Review time lol : ) **


	23. Adrenlia verba – Words that burn

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Bones but I don't**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Adrenlia verba – Words that burn**

The paper bag landed on Cams desk with a soft thud as one Seeley Booth threw it down.

'Take a test Cam, I want to see it.'

It was the next day and Cam had made sure to get to work early again. She had observed everyone from the ever chirpy Angela to a rather dejected and tired looking Brennan and now Booth had turned up in her office, chemists bag in hard and with a stormy look upon his face. She eyes the bag suspiciously before reaching for it and removing the contents she had known would be there. The pregnancy test was more brightly coloured than the ones she had seen before and had a picture of a laughing baby and some kind of furry bear on the front of the box.

'I must say Seeley, I'm a bit offended that you're asking this'

He didnt budge, hands on hips, frown on face.

'Don't you trust me? This is our child we're talking about, I think trust is pretty important don't you.'

'As a matter of fact yeah I do but you're right I dont trust you so do the test.'

'No'

'What?'

'I can't believe you really expect so little of me, do you think I'd lie about something like this?'

'I don't know, I don't know you Cam'

'How can you say that, I'm carrying your child, I'm...'

'For crying out loud just take the test Cam!'

Cam could see he wasn't going to let up and relented, snatching the box from her desk and walking swiftly to the nearest restroom, Seeley behind her. She walked in, he ignored the fact that it was a ladies toilet and followed her. She whipped round.

'What Booth? Wanna hold my hand or something?'

He backed of but didn't leave the room as she disappeared into a stall. He leaned heavily against the sink and breathed in deeply, fogging the mirror. He wasn't sure if he'd ever been so anxious in his life. If the test was negative Cam had lied, if the test was positive he was going to be a dad. It hadn't been this frustrating when he'd found out about Parker. Rebecca had done all of the testing and doctors appointments alone before she even told him she was pregnant. The worst thing was Booth wasn't sure what he wanted the test to say. He desperately wanted to be a father again but not with Cam, not like this. Cam emerged from the stall, shaking the white stick in her hand and setting it deftly beside the sink. Booth stared at it.

'How long?'

'The box says three minutes so...'

Cam didn't seem so nervous, but then again she knew what the test would say, it was after all her body.

'I wasn't lying Booth, I am pregnant I swear to you, I wouldn't lie about this.'

Her voice was quiet and she sounded a little scared. Booth looked at his watch, just two more minutes.

'Well we'll see wont we.'

He folded his arms and stared intently at his wristwatch. He would later claim that those two minutes were the longest of his life as he waited to find out whether his life was about to change forever. Time up he turned towards the sink. Cam made a grab for the test stick but he was quicker. He grabbed the empty box from the counter top and hastily read then re-read the instructions before peering at the marks that had appeared on the stick. The blue contrasted with the clinical white of the stick and stood out with frank clarity. Two blue lines. His eyes flicked back to the box then back to Cam.

'You're pregnant.'

Cam gave a smug little smile before stepping forward slightly.

'See, now why didn't you just believe me in the first place? We have to trust each other now Seeley, we're partners, family. You have to trust me.'

She ran her hand down his cheek and he stepped away.

'I have to go.'

He gave her no further explanation, he just left. Walked from the bathroom and right out of the lab doors without a second glance. One way or another those blue lines meant something and events had been set in place that would change the lives of everyone concerned forever.

* * *

**So there you have it. What will Booth do now?**


	24. Memores, Mindful

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bones but all characters connected to the case (i.e. Tiffany, Freya etc.) are mine**

* * *

**Chapter 24 **

**Memores acti prudentes futuri - Mindful of what has been done, aware of what will be**

Booth popped his head round the office door and waited. Predictably she was still working, head bent of the desk in mindful concentration. He cleared his throat and she looked up at him, offering him a small smile which he returned.

'You ready to go?''

'Yeah, there's not much else I can do here.'

Sighing in resignation she flipped the file closed and stood up to gather her things.

'Any news on Jason Howard yet?'

'Not yet but I've got people on it, we'll find him.'

'I talked to Eleanor from personnel this morning, according to her Hayley is working out her internship upstairs under Dr. Gregory so we can see her tomorrow if you like.'

'Sure, that's great Bones, great.'

Things were awkward between them, forced and they both knew it. They moved silently through the Jeffersonian, walking a good foot apart the whole time before they reached the parking lot and both shuffled into Booths SUV.

'So...got any inkling yet?'

'Huh?'

'Well its just that usually by now you have an idea who did it, you know, good old gut feeling and all that.'

'I don't know who did it Bones, we haven't interviewed everyone yet.'

'Oh ok.'

He knew he'd snapped, this wasn't easy for her and she was trying her best. The rest of the journey passed in silence and they entered into the apartment in much the same manor. Bones headed straight to the office whilst booth set out the sofa bed. This activity lasted for a whole five minutes until Brennan walked in, glanced at him with empty eyes and moved away towards the kitchen. Booth couldn't stand it anymore. he followed her to the kitchen and stood in the doorway watching her as she busied herself at the sink. He couldn't see her face but marvelled at the gentle curve of her neck as she bent over to scrub a particularly nasty dish and the smooth lines of her back that still held so much mystery to him.

'Temperance, we need to talk.'

_Oh God, oh God, oh God_. In Temperance's mind the words 'Talk' and 'we need to' never ended in a happy conclusion. When she didn't reply Booth pressed on.

'We need to talk about Cam.'

Brennan's reply was instantaneous.

'I don't want to talk about her.'

'I know Bones but we have to sometime. This isn't just going to go away.'

'No Booth it really isn't.'

He heard the small sting of something closely related to anger that had settled in her voice.

'Bones I know this must be hard for you but...'

'I told you I don't want to talk about Cam and I certainly don't want to talk about the...the...'

'The baby. Its a baby Bones, a human life and whether its convenient or not, whether it was wanted or not I'll love it as if it was.

'I know Booth, I know.'

Her voice was quieter now and the anger had gone, mingled and changed to an emotion Booth was unable to identify. He watched as her shoulders sagged slightly and she picked up another dish, plunging it into the warm soapy water and beginning the scrubbing process.

'I didn't mean for any of this to happen Bones.'

'I know, neither did I, neither did Cam but it has happened so I don't see the point of talking about it, it cant be changed...well it can but...'

'Dont go there Bones.'

'I wasn't going to.'

'Good.'

She suddenly felt like a small child being reprimanded for something she hadn't done.

'We just have to...'

'I said I didn't want to talk about..'

'I know but we have to talk about it sometime and I cant stand the way things have been the last day and a half so maybe its better we do this now rather than later.'

'I'm not being given much of a choice am I.'

'Bones stop being awkward.'

'I'm not being awkward.'

He watched her shoulders tense.

'Look all I'm saying is that the next few months aren't going to be easy for anyone so we just have to work through it. Chances are some adjustments will have to be made but it'll be worth it in the end.'

Brennan couldn't help it, she had enough and her feisty temperament kicked in. She span round, revealing her tear streaked face and blazing eyes.

_'Worth it in the end?_How will it be worth it Booth? Do you realise the impact this baby is going to have. Not just on 'us', not just on you, not just on Cam but me, have you thought of what this baby'll do to me?'

'I dont...'

'Something I have no control over is about to ruin my life.'

'Come on Bones that's a bit melodramatic don't you think.'

'No I don't think it is. This baby, yours and Cams baby is going to creep into my life and destroy it. You'll spend all your time with Cam and the baby. The lab'll be in turmoil cos you'll both be on leave when its born. I'll have people asking me everyday how it is, if I know how Cams doing. And that's just the beginning, what about when it gets older, what about when we're out together, how many times do you think I'll have to explain to people that no it isn't my child, just that of the man I love and the woman who calls herself my boss? So don't you dare stand there and tell me I'm being melodramatic or that this wont turn my life upside down because the way I see it this baby is going to ruin everything I hold dear and it isn't even my fault. Its going to spoil everything and not once did anyone give me a say in this. Not once did you or Cam ask me if I minded her having your child. Its fine for you Booth, you get to be a dad again, you get pats on the back and congratulations. What do I get Booth? What about me?'

She stormed past him and headed straight for the bedroom where she slammed the door and promptly locked it. She sat on the edge of the bed and shook, just shook. She was far too angry for tears.

Outside the room Booth was still rooted to the spot in the kitchen replaying everything she had said in slow motion. She was right. In the last 24 hours all he'd thought about was how much it was going to change his life, not once had he thought of the effect it would have on her. Booth resisted the urge to punch the worktop and followed her lead by heading to the sofa bed and settling down for a relatively early night. Only when a good twenty minutes had passed and the apartment was dark and silent as he lay staring at the ceiling did what could be considered the most important part of Temperance's outburst come back to him with a shocking impact. He sat bolt upright in the bed and stared into the darkness. Saying the words in his head out loud, just to make them real.

'Wait, did she say she loved me...?'


	25. Modus vivendi, Method of living

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Bones but alas I don't**

* * *

**Chapter 25 **

**Modus vivendi - Method of living **

Dr. Temperance Brennan, acclaimed forensic anthropologist and world renowned author sat with her knees drawn up to her chest and sobbed as the tears finally came, the shaking however did not subside. She wasn't sure what was happening to her. She hadn't cried this much since she was a child. It wasn't the tears that bothered her. She could understand the tears from a medical and anthropological stand-point, they were the liquid product produced by the body in response to an event of strong emotional stress, depression or physical pain. Tears she could understand. It was the hurt. She didn't understand the hurt, that deep well of pain that had settled in the pit of her stomach as the last few days had slowly come into focus. Emotions had always confused her and in general she tended to avoid situations where emotions were needed or likely to emerge. She separated herself from the issues, from people. As Angela and Booth had both said she had walls. Golden walls infinite feet high to fight and block out intruding emotions. The thing that confused Temperance was the walls had failed and she hadn't even noticed.

She didn't know when or how it had happened but Booth had broken through the wall and emotions had penetrated the fortress of her heart in a brilliant attack most commonly described as love. She hadn't even seen it coming. She hadn't been completely oblivious to the way her and Booth had been drawn together, she'd known what would happen if she ever let her guard down. That's why the day she met Booth, the instant she noticed even the hint of a connection with him an extra layer of that glittering walling had been built at the foundation of her heart and soul. Now he had broken that wall and she was left wondering how. There had been no defining moment, no glorious battle when the walls had finally fell and her heart had been forced to surrender to it attacker, no that hadn't happened. Booth had infiltrated her heart slowly, picking away at the wall slowly, day by day, brick by brick until he slipped through a tiny Booth-sized hole and took over the heart that lay within. The real problem was that now he was there he could cause damage and as Booths actions and Cams news had slowly chipped away at Brennan's protective barriers she was open to other attacks too and was left feeling open and vulnerable like the fifteen year old girl that had locked herself away in this emotional fortress all those years ago.

Brennan sniffed up loudly and scrubbed at her face as she stood to unlock the bedroom door, coming face to face with a concerned looking Booth on the other side. He moved into the room and took her in his arms, stroking her hair and whispering in hushed, soothing tones to her.

'I'm sorry Tempe, God, I'm so sorry. It'll be ok, you'll see. It'll be fine, we'll be fine.'

Temperance squeezed her eyes shut and breathed in deeply, steeling herself for what she was about to do. She wriggled from Booths grasp and stepped back from him, standing a few feet away and staring at the plush cream carpet.

'No Booth.'

Booth frowned.

'No what?

'We wont be fine.'

'But...'

No Booth, I cant do this.'

'But we...'

No Booth, there is no 'we', there is no us. Its better this way.'

'Better, how can it be better? Please Temperance, don't end it, don't do this.'

'I'm not doing this, don't you see that, its already been done. We were doomed from the beginning, Cams three months pregnant. Three months. Thats before any of this 'us' started.'

'Dont do this, not because of the baby.'

'This isn't about the baby Booth. Its about me.'

'What about me?'

She looked up.

'I cant think about you right now. This has to be about me Booth. I cant, no, I wont put myself through the next few months, I just wont.'

'I understand this is hard but aren't we worth it?'

Brennan ignored the rope of pain and internal misery that tightened around her heart as she whispered the next words.

'No Booth I don't think we are.'

He didn't know what to say, didn't know what to do. She didn't think they were worth it, he loved her but she didn't think they were worth it. He loved her and she'd never love him, never could, and never would. What could he say? There was nothing to say. Neither cried, they were both past crying. he simply stepped out of the bedroom and closed the door silently behind him. Temperance sat back on the bed and let the last flow of emotions she was willing to possess exhaust her into a quick and merciful sleep. And just like that Temperance Brennan walls were rebuilt and the child within was locked safely away once more.


	26. Ceteris paribus, With all things equal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 26 **

**Ceteris paribus - With all things equal**

The next morning neither of them spoke a word on the way to work. It was over, it was all over. Their relationship was over, their partnership, their friendship, all over. What could anyone possibly have to say in a hopeless situation like that. Booth was lost to his own conscience and the wondrous tortures of the 'what ifs'. What if he hadn't slept with Cam? What if he'd never kissed Temperance? What if he'd said or done any of last night differently? Temperance on the other hand was battling her inner demons over the raging emotions inside of her. She was so unsure of herself, not sure whether so sob her heart out at the loss of probably the most meaningful relationship she'd ever had or to be glad that she'd probably averted one of the biggest emotional disasters that she could ever encountered. Both were grateful when the edgy car journey to the Jeffersonian was over. Brennan stepped out of the car expecting Booth to follow but was surprised when he stayed seated.

'Booth?'

'You go in I have to go to the office, I'll be back in about an hour, we can question Hayley Peters then.'

'Oh, okay.'

She closed the door with no more words and Booth watched her enter the lab before driving away. He knew he should have stayed with her, at least seen her to the lab himself, he'd promised after all but he wasn't thinking straight, wasn't thinking much of anything at all come to that. He sighed heavily, wondering how this mess was going to fix itself. Temperance on the other hand had walked swiftly through the quiet halls of the Jeffersonian, enjoying the silence that usually accompanied her early morning arrivals. The lab was empty when she arrived and her watch told her she was just under fifteen minutes early...a whole hour late by her standards. She slipped into her office, sat down at her desk, set down her bag, turned on her computer and...nothing. She didn't even know what she was doing there, her whole job description seem to leave her head as she forgot where she was and more importantly attempted to forget where she is.

Anger bubbled through her veins for some unknown reason and picking up the nearest thing to her Temperance threw one of her favorite vases across the room. In an instant she was alert and shocked at her actions, jumping up to inspect the tiny fragments of violet blue porcelain that littered the carpet. She sank to her knees, placing a head to her hand and trying to bury the feeling that was trying to force it's was from her body. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head, crying what she was determined were going to be her last tears.

* * *

Angela grinned, she couldn't help it. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and two of her favourite people had finally got it together. She entered what seemed to be a deserted lab and frowned at the realisation that those five minutes extra in bed really wouldn't have hurt. She practically skipped over to Brennan's office, knowing that she for one would already be here, and hoped that her day could be brightened even more by a little Booth and Brennan cuddly story. That wasn't however what she got.

'Sweetie?'

The forensic artist opened the office door and resisted the compulsion to gasp as her eyes fell upon one Dr. Temperance Brennan, weeping and shaking curled on in the middle of her office floor. Angela was at her side in an instant, kneeling next to her and throwing both arms around the woman she loved like a sister. After a few minutes the shaking and crying stopped and Temperance stood up, walking over to her desk and grabbing several tissues to scrub at her tear stained cheeks with. Then she moved to sit next to Angela on the couch.

'Brennan honey, what happened, what is it?

Tempe breathed deeply before turning to Angela, some of her composure returning.

'The vase, it broke.'

'How?'

'I threw it.'

You thre...sweetie has something happened with you and Booth?'

And there was Angela bang on target yet again.

'There is no me and Booth, not anymore.'

'Why? How?'

'I ended it, last night.'

'Why? I thought you two were happy, you were like love sick teenagers on Friday, fair enough you were a bit off yesterday but things cant have gone wrong that quick surely...'

'Cams pregnant.'

The words were out of her mouth before she had chance to really think about them.

'Pregnant?'

'With Booths baby. That's why I ended it.

Angela wasn't sure what to say. She thought she'd had it all worked out. From the moment she first noticed the attraction between Booth and Brennan Angela had had every detail of the relationship she knew they would eventually have mapped out from their first date to the wedding, three kids and the holiday home in France. Cam and a baby had definitely not featured in the plan.

'Are you sure?'

'She told us herself and Booth made her do a test, she's telling the truth Angela.'

'Honey have you thought this through, I mean just because Booth is gonna be a dad again doesn't mean you can't be together, I mean you like Parker don't you?'

'Yeah but I don't have to see Parker's mother everyday, she isn't my boss. I didn't have to watch her carry his child for nine months. I wasn't here to watch when he ran off in the middle off the night to answer her every whim and desire. I can't do it Angela, I know how selfish it sounds but I can't play second fiddle to Cam. I can't stand by and watch all that. That's why I ended it and that why...'

There was a sharp knock at the door and Booth entered, he made the briefest of eye contacts with both women before looking away and speaking.

'I actually think we should go see Hayley Peters now; I have an address for Jason Howard too.'

'Right okay...erm...'

'We'll finish this discussion later okay sweetie.'

'Thanks Ange...for listening.'

'Any time.'

The three exited the office with Angela hurrying to give Jack a spontaneous hug for simply existing, Brennan suspected it may also have had a lot to do with the fact that Angela was grateful Jack hadn't gotten anyone pregnant lately meaning he was in the top 50 percent of the male population currently in the room. Booth lead the way towards the lab exit with Brennan following four feet behind him, her head pointed towards the ground... which is probably why she didn't see the man in the doorway...or the gun he was holding. As the sound of a gunshot rang out through the lab and Temperance Brennan fell to the floor Seeley Booth was more scared than he had ever been


	27. Ordo ab chao Out of chaos, comes order

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bones**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**Ordo ab chao - ****Out of chaos, comes order**

The ambulance arrived at the museum quickly but as Temperance slipped in and out of consciousness it seemed like hours. He couldn't see anything except the bloodied woman in his arms. He didn't even know where she had been hit, right now all that mattered to him was that she _had_ been hit and that meant he had failed her. He was supposed to be protecting her and she'd been shot right in front of him. Her blood covered his hands and he didn't even attempt to assess how serious the injury was, he couldn't remember his own name let alone his FBI protocol. It was all gone and all that existed right there and then was the woman in front of him. Angela had screamed, Zach had panicked, Hodgins had run for the phone and Cam...Cam had stood a distance away, watching but not intruding.

Temperance was rushed to the hospital, the squints following close behind. By the time they arrived she was already in surgery. Booth took this time to panic, panic, and panic some more. He rang Cullen, explaining the situation but made a mess of his explanation and in the end Angela had to take the phone from him and end the discussion herself. She put an arm around a shaking Booth shoulder and led him a little way away from the others, sitting him on the plush hospital chairs.

'She'll be okay Booth?'

Booth smiled a little.

'Isn't she always.'

He smiled again then placed his head in his hands and began to shake. Angela hit him lightly on the back and he looked up, face flushed and damp.

'Hey, don't you even think about crying, that's the last thing she'd want.'

'I wouldn't be so sure of that.'

'Stop being an idiot Booth she loves you.'

'You wanna bet?'

'She told me about the baby Booth.

'She did?'

'I don't think I gave her much choice, just before you came I found her crying in her office. She was a mess Booth; I've never seen her like that.'

'It wasn't supposed to be like this. God I've been so stupid.'

'I'm not about to disagree with you. You hurt my best friend so I should hate you but I don't, it wasn't completely your fault. You didn't mean to hurt her, the thing with Tempe is she gave up so much when she fell for you, it went against everything her logical senses told her and then you broke her heart.'

'Angela I'd do anything to get her back.'

'Would you give up the baby?'

Booth paused, looking at the floor.

'I can't...'

'Then you can't have her. Its one or the other Booth and you've already made your choice.

She stood up and walked away at the exact same moment as a doctor crossed through the double doors and came to stop in front of Booth.

'Agent Booth?'

'Yes, how is she, is she okay, is she going to be alright, I need...'

The doctor smiled and placed a hand on the younger mans shoulder.

'She's going to be fine Agent Booth. The wound was mostly superficial so once we'd removed the bullet...'

'Her lab'll need that.'

Booth almost smiled at how Brennan would react if he'd let that bullet go.

'...it's already on its way Agent Booth. As I was saying once we'd removed the bullet and cleaned the wound it was pretty much plain sailing.'

'There was so much blood.'

'Miss Brennan did scrape a few major blood vessels but she was lucky, she'll be fine.'

'You won't be if you call her Miss Brennan in front of her. It's Dr. Brennan.'

The doctor laughed a little.

'I'll make sure my staff know.'

Twenty minutes later and Booth was at Temperance's bedside, holding her hand. The doctor had been right, the wound was superficial but that didn't make the large bandage across her stomach any less disturbing, she'd been lucky. He'd been lucky. He hadn't lost her. That was lucky. He laid his head beside her hand, staring at her pale skin in stark similarity to the sterile white of the hospital gown and sheets. He must have drifted to sleep like that because the next thing he knew he was drowsy and confused as light flooded his eyes and an odd sensation was consuming the skin on his head and face. Temperance swept her hand through his hair one final time before withdrawing her fingers and speaking.

'You're awake then?'

He sat up and looked at her. She looked better than when he had last laid eyes on her. Some colour had returned to her cheeks and her lips were rosy once more.

'I see you're awake too.'

'I'm fine.'

'You we're shot at.'

'I'm fine.'

He knew better than to argue with her and tried to change the topic. This was his chance. He needed her to know how much he cared, how much he loved her, how he couldn't give up the baby but it was possible to have both. He needed her to know that...

'Booth there's something I need to say.'

He snapped his head up wondering whether or not her train of thought was following his.

'After this case...when this is all over I...I'm leaving.'

'You're what?!'

'I'm leaving.'

'I heard that bit Bones, what I want to know is where and why?'

'Cleveland and because they offered me a place to teach at the Comparative Anthropology unit at the Cleveland Museum of Natural Science.'

'Just tell me one thing; does this have anything to do with me?'

She looked at him, her steely blue eyes cool and calm.

'No Booth this has nothing to do with you.'

For him it was a blow directly to the heart, it hurt and that was what she wanted.

I'm telling Cam in the morning. It's a good offer and I'm taking it. This is our last case Booth after this Zach can be your partner.'

'I won't do this without you Temperance.'

'Well I am leaving whether you like it or not so I suggest you rethink your priorities Booth because believe it or not there are more important things in this world than me and our partnership.'

He was about to protest when she spoke again.

'Cam has to be your priority now. Cam and your baby.'

He didn't hear the odd tone of her voice of see the hint of tears in her eyes. He just heard the words. She was leaving and when she did he had no idea how he could do any of this without her.


	28. Obiter dictum, A thing said in passing

Hi thanks for the replies (and the threats lol) for the last few parts if I knew all I had to do was shoot her to get 24 reviews I'd have done it sooner lol Here's the next part.

Disclaimer: I don't own bones

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**Obiter dictum - A thing said in passing**

It was five days later when Temperance left the hospital against her doctors wishes. She managed five days before she finally snapped and demanded her release forms. Booth had visited her every one of those five days. They didn't always talk. Sometimes they just sat together, trying to rebuild the unconditional trust they had once shared. When they did talk it was about the case or the lab, it was forced and edgy. They never talked about Cam and they never talked about Temperance leaving. Never. Booth was there to collect her when she left the hospital, still bandaged from ribs to hips as a precaution. She watched as the SUV turned in the direction of the apartment and she turned to Booth.

'I don't want to go home.'

'Well where do you want to go?'

'Work. We still have to interview Hayley Peters and I think we've wasted enough time as it is don't you.'

He would have argued with her, told her how she should be resting at home, how she couldn't risk going back to the lab yet...but he didn't. He was forced to agree with her. The shooting had taken five days of their investigation from them and meanwhile the killer of three girls was still out there. Cross-state cases were never easy and Pennsylvania wasn't exactly close. Booth wanted this case finished, gone. And then when it was over he'd...he wouldn't do anything and she'd leave. He turned the car around and fifteen minutes later they were parked outside the Jeffersonian. Brennan helped herself from the car and headed towards the entrance, passing the guard and starting towards the stairs. Booth followed a few steps behind, making sure he is never close enough to want to touch her, to need to reach out and grab her, to never be close enough that he could smell the sweet berry scent of her shampoo or breathe in taste of her apple flavoured lip balm. She pushed the door at the top of the third floor open and stepped into the lab. It was slightly smaller than Brennan's own lab but was teaming with at least eight times more people. Temperance walked confidently over to a flustered greying man in a white coat who was standing in the centre of this chaos.

'Dr Gregory it's nice to see you again.'

'It's nice to see you too Dr. Brennan, you don't visit us up here nearly enough.'

He smiled and she returned the smile with her own, her first genuine show of emotion in days.

'So you're here to see Hayley Peters are you? I can't imagine what for, she's an excellent worker. She had a real aptitude for research.'

'Research?'

'Yes she's one of my new research assistants.'

Dr. Gregory led then to a small room off of the main lab. Booth followed at a distance, aware that he didn't fit in here, his comfort zone was bout three microscopes back. The smaller room contained just three desks, each adorned with an array of scientific equipment. Three girls occupied one corner of the room, staring down at a computer screen. They looked up when Dr. Gregory entered.

'Girls if I can just interrupt you, this is Dr. Brennan, she and her partner need a quiet word with Miss Peters.'

He turned to Brennan.

'We'll give you some privacy, Clare, Laura, come with me girls and we'll take a look at that Hibernian fungus together.'

The girls smiled at him and exited the room, leaving the smallest of the women alone with Booth and Brennan. She stared at them, her big brown eyes wide in wonder, chocolate curls falling to her shoulders and framing her round face.

'Hayley? I'm Dr. Brennan and this is my partner Agent Booth.'

'We're with the F.B.I.'

'What? I don't...what's happened?'

Brennan sat down on one of the three desk chairs in the room and motioned for Hayley to sit on another. Booth remained standing, letting his partner take the lead and biting his lip slightly in concern when she winced, a hand at her side, when she sat down.

'Hayley we need to talk you about Philadelphia, about this summer and about Tiffany, Freya and Evie.'

Hayley paled and repeated her question.

'What's happened?'

'Hayley I'm not sure how to tell you this but they're dead. Tiffany, Freya and Evie are dead.'

Hayley gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. She wrapped her arms around herself in a hug and took a few moments to compose herself before speaking in a cracked voice full of pain and emotion.

'Are you sure it's them?'

'We are.'

She was. On the day before she was shot Brennan had positively identified the third body as that of Tiffany Watson. Her first suspicions had been correct and Tiffany had died from a blow to the head although the pattern of the blow was different to Evie's and Tiffany had died almost instantly. Booth told her the family had been informed whilst she was in the hospital.

'They...I...I only saw them a few weeks ago, just before I came here.'

'Would you say you were close friends?'

'Yeah, I mean I was the newest member of the gang, I studied for a different major to them but I'd say we were close, especially me and Tiffany. She was like a sister to me...of course we didn't know she already had a sister.'

'Tiffany dint talk about Freya?'

'She didn't talk about any of her family. We didn't even know Freya existed until she showed up at Evie's house and moved in with them. She was only there for a few weeks but she was nice I liked her. She was older than us but it didn't matter she was just another one of the girls.'

'Did she talk about her family?'

'Not really and to be honest it suited me and Evie fine if they didn't mention their parents. Evie didn't have a family and for me there's only my mum so it wasn't something we really talked about anyway.'

'Can you tell us about the last time you saw the girls.'

'I haven't seen Freya for about two months, her and Tiffany had a fight so she left. Tiffany was really upset; she rang home and everything looking for her.'

'Do you know what the fight was about?'

'I'm not sure, one day she was there the next she wasn't.'

'What about Evie and Freya, when did you last see them?'

'A few days before I left. We went to dinner together. Everything was fine.'

'Did anything odd happen?'

'Not that I can think of.'

'What about Jason Howard, what can you tell us about him?'

'Jason? He was Tiffany's boyfriend but I think they were having difficulties. About a week after I moved here Jason came too. He said it was over with Tiffany. We're...we're together now.'

'Together as in...?'

'We're an item, he lives with me.'

Booth and Brennan exchanged glances.

'Can you tell us where Jason might be now?'

Hayley glanced at her watch.

'He'll be at home, he doesn't start work till after five.'

'Thanks Hayley, we'll be in touch if there's anything more.

* * *

The drive to Hayley and Jason's apartment was a quiet one. This time it was Booth that led the investigation, knocking on the door and flashing his badge to the young man that opened it. Once they were sat in the apartments small living room Booth began his line of enquiry.

'Jason we need to speak about Tiffany Watson.'

'I'm not with Tiffany anymore.'

'We know Jason but...but I'm afraid she's dead.'

'Tiff'? Dead?'

'Yes I'm sorry. When was the last time you saw Tiffany?'

'Err a few weeks ago now, before Christmas. We broke up and then I moved up here to be with Hayley.'

'Was the split amicable?'

'Yeah, we'd both seen it coming for a long time, I think in the end we were both relieved it was all over.'

'Did you have any connection to Freya Watson?'

'Tiff's sister? I met her a few times but we never sat down and had any meaningful chats if that's what you mean why?'

'She's dead too Mr Howard, along with Evie Lloyd.'

'I don't believe this, Tiffany, and Evie we're two of the nicest people you'd ever meet, and when I met Freya she was nice enough. Who'd do a thing like this?'

'That's what we're trying to find out Mr. Howard, that's what we're trying to find out. What was Tiffany's relationship like with her family?'

Jason seemed to prickle, his voice raising slightly.

'Tiffany didn't have a relationship with her family. They shipped her off to boarding school when she was just a kid. They tried to buy her love.'

'But they didn't with Freya?'

'No they didn't and I got the impression that Freya held that against them. Not Tiffany but her parents. She resented the fact that they lavished their money and attention on Tiffany whilst she was left to fend for herself. Then again I suppose they had reason to buy both Freya and Tiffany's love didn't they, well Mr. Watson certainly did.'

'What do you mean?'

Jason looked up.

'He wasn't Tiffany's dad, not Freya's either. Mrs Watson was married before; I think her husband died, cancer or something. I'm not sure. Anyway the girls were really little, Tiffany was only like three. Back then she was Tiffany Lake but then her mother remarried and Freya and Tiffany's names changed too. Andrew Watson took on both girls. He provided for both of them but he always made that extra effort with Tiffany, she was definitely his favourite from what I heard. She didn't remember her dad, unlike Freya, so she was a clean slate for Andrew and she grew up calling him daddy.'

Booth and Brennan said their goodbyes and went home for the day, the plot had thickened considerably. Now they had suspects an Andrew Watson was at the top of the list.


	29. Leges humanae nascuntur, Laws of man are

**Thanks for the reviews, always make me happy, sorry its taken me so long to reply too I've just been really busy planning this school concert which hasn't really left me much writing time. Also sorry for all of you who wanted a little more BB fluff, it is coming I promise, it imminent, like the next chapter lol and you'll be happy to know I've written the end so all i need to do it write the parts in between lol **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones **

**Chapter 29**

**Leges humanae nascuntur, vivunt, et moriuntur - Laws of man are born, live and die **

'Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan?'

'Good morning Mrs Watson, may we come in?'

It was the next day and Booth and Brennan had decided the time was right to pay another visit to the Watson's. The difference in the family and their home was noticeable immediately. Mrs Watson's crisp business suit and immaculate presentation was one, replaced by a run down shell of a woman whose face bore the evidence of hours on end crying. The house too had lost its pristine appearance, dust had started to gather on the fireplace and all photographs of the Watson's dead daughters had been removed, save one of the girls together at home when they were younger and being held by a man Brennan now presumed was their real father. The same unease that had filled Brennan before was back but for a different reason. She felt like an intruder, an impostor on the couples grief. It was as if she had no right to be there and she knew anything herself and Booth were going to say in the next half an hour was only going to pain Lydia and Andrew Watson even more.

'Please take a seat. You'll have to excuse me I'm sorting out the girl's things; they're being collected on Thursday.'

Brennan and Booth exchanged looks but said nothing, who were they to tell this woman how to cope with her loss.

'Actually Mrs Watson it's your husband we're here to see, is he around?'

Lydia dropped her had slightly and lowered her voice with a sigh.

'He's upstairs.'

She left the room, heading to what seemed like the kitchen leaving a momentarily bewildered Booth and Brennan stranded in the living room. Booth stood up and took the initiative to head to the stairs and start climbing them, Brennan followed. They found Andrew Watson in the second room they looked. He was stood facing the window, leaning heavily on the ledge and didn't notice the pair until Booth loudly cleared his throat. Andrew turned round, his eyes slightly puffy from crying.

'Agent Booth? What are you doing here? Are they releasing the bodies, can we have our Tiffany back?'

'I'm afraid not Mr. Watson, whilst the investigation is on going Tiffany **and** Freya's remains must stay with us but you'll be contacted as soon as that position changes.'

Mr Watson moved away from the window and settled on a bed that was pushed to one side of the room. Again his suit was gone, all pretence and the businessman air about him was gone. Abruptly he began talking, although to whom the pair could not be sure.

'Tiff' loved this room. Well she said she did, she was never in it a very long. She liked boarding school but we missed her so much. When she graduated we thought she'd come back, learn about the home we'd sent her away from, but she never did and now she never will.'

Brennan stepped forward.

'Mr Watson why didn't Tiffany come home?'

'I'm not sure, she said she liked Philadelphia, had friends there. I don't know.'

'Mr Watson were you aware that Tiffany had a boyfriend?'

Andrews temper seemed to flare.

'Yeah that good for nothing son of a ...'

He stopped as if aware his behaviour was no longer appropriate.

'Jason, his name was. I didn't like him, he was no good for my little Tiff'. Did he have anything to do with this?'

'We can't say at this stage.'

The older man looked at Booth with a look of defeat. Booth was about to offer comfort but his partner spoke first.

'Mr Watson, if you don't mind me asking why did you and your wife not get along with Freya?'

The greying man looked up sharply at her.

'We got on fine with Freya, it was her that had the problem.'

The way he spat the words caused Brennan to question he line of enquiry. Was this something that needed raking up? Luckily Booth took the decision out of her hands.

'We only ask Mr. Watson because we've recently discovered that you were not in fact Tiffany and Freya's father.'

'How dare you! I gave everything to those girls; I was their father in everything but blood.'

'We were simply wondering why you didn't mention it to us earlier.'

'Because it wasn't relevant and reminding me that I wasn't their father isn't going to bring them back is it. It seems like a bad thing, I know. People always seemed to pity me when I revealed they weren't actually mine but it wasn't like that. I loved those girls more than anything, sometimes I was even glad I wasn't their real father, it made things somehow...easier. I adored Tiffany, Freya too but we never had the bond that me and Tiffany had, there just wasn't that connection.'

'So why did Freya leave home?'

'Which time? She was always leaving. Freya wasn't the politest of girls. She was bright but she didn't use her talents and in the end her mother and I gave up pushing her. It got worse when she became a teenager, she'd skip school, come home at all hours and when her mother tried to punish her she just ignored her, no respect. It was hard for us, Tiffany was different, she was clever, beautiful, and eager to please and with her at boarding school w tried to focus all of our attention on Freya but it didn't work. One night after we'd returned home from visiting Tiffany she just went off on one, she lashed out at Lydia and stormed up to her room. I could see what it was doing to Lydia so the next day I sat with her and tried to talk with her. She just blew up, screaming and shouting about how I wasn't her father and how I was evil and she hated me. She left that day and was gone for a month; she was seventeen at the time. She came back, got her act together and finished school but after she graduated she left again, again she came back but she never stayed for long and when she came home she always brought trouble with her. Freya would have been 20 in April and forgive me for sounding uncaring about a girl I called my own for fifteen of those years but she was lucky to survive this long.'

'What do you mean?'

'Let's just say Freya had a talent for getting involved in things that don't concern her. She was good at falling in with the wrong crowd.'

Booth sighed, he had nothing more to add but wasn't exactly sure what he had gained.

'Thank you Mr. Watson we have no further questions for now, we'll be in touch soon.'

Once safely back inside the SUV the pair discussed their findings.

'Well that was...interesting.'

'He doesn't seem to have had a very high opinion of Freya does he?'

Brennan nodded.

'Yeah but he doted on Tiffany so do you really think he'd kill them both and Tiffany's best friend?'

'No one ever said we were looking for the same killer. The only thing that connects the three is that they knew each other.'

'And that they all died in the same house.'

'What?'

'I got the scene of crime report this morning. Traces of both Evie's and Freya's blood were found in the basement at Evie's home, as well as large quantities of Dragons root compounds.'

'But we found Tiffany in the living room?'

'Yep and I can tell you that without a doubt she died at a different time to them. Evie and Freya died within hours of each other; Tiffany didn't die for another 4-7 days.'

'Right so what we really need to know is who was at that house.'

'What we really need to know is why on earth anyone would want to kill two girls who almost everyone has said were the nicest people you'd ever want to meet.'

He started the car up.

'What about Jason?'

'What about Hayley?'

'Hayley doesn't have anything to do with this Bones, you saw her she's a squint and as nice as pie.'

'I don't know...oh forget it. Hayley has every motive in the world, don't you think its a bit odd that Tiffany died within a week of Hayley moving here, and then there's the fact that she's having a relationship with Tiffany's ex-boyfriend.'

'That doesn't make her a murderer.'

'It doesn't make her the most descent person either.'

He had a vague feeling that was a dig at him and Cam but ignored it.

'What about Jason? Tiffany dies then he leaves Philly and heads up here to live with one of her best friends, that's a bit odd don't you think. He admitted they'd been having problems.'

'Yeah and he also said the split was amicable and you yourself just pointed out that a relationship doesn't make you murderer. Besides we're focusing on Tiffany, her murder was completely separate, we should be looking at Evie and Freya, we know they were killed by the same person. Or at the very last they died together.'

'Fair enough but you can't deny Tiffany is the link.'

'I'm not denying anything. I'm just saying we need to think out off the box, this case is bigger than Tiffany.'

'Ok then who would want Evie and Freya dead.'

'Hayley? She admitted to feeling left out.'

'She said Tiffany was like a sister.'

'Yeah but come on she wasn't exactly happy talking about Freya was she.'

He had to admit she had him there. Not that he would admit it.

'What about the teacher?'

'Dr Roberts?'

'Why not both Evie and Tiffany took a class with him, maybe something was going on.'

'We can't link him to Freya though.'

'Maybe she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.'

Temperance sighed loudly hating this case more by the minute.

'Lets face it Booth, we have nothing.'

'Hey hold on there, stop being so negative and let's look at what we do have.'

'Which is?'

'A list of suspects.'

'And how exactly is this list looking at the minute because I can't see a list emerging from this jumble of names do you? Do any of them have real motives.'

'Of course they do. We have Hayley Peters, she was jealous of Freya and wanted to be closer to Tiffany, plus its looking like she had thing for Tiffany's boyfriend. Jason Howard had just broken up with Tiffany, how do we know Evie didn't get in the way and Freya wasn't just defending her sister? Then there's Dr Roberts, he seemed to know a fair bit about the girls personal lives and admitted to having met Freya at least once. Then finally there's Andrew Watson. He resented Tiffany's choice to stay in Philadelphia and living with Evie was allowing her to do that, plus his relationship with Freya sounded rocky at best.'

'Booth I have a headache.'

He laughed a little.

'Anyone else?'

Brennan thought hard.

'What about Lydia Watson, she seems pretty eager to get rid of the girls stuff, it may be a grief thing but I don't know. Plus she didn't have a good relationship with Freya and it sounds as if she hardly saw her other daughter.'

'Ok Bones she's on the list.'

'I hate the list.'

'Me too Bones, me too.'


	30. Nil desperandum – Never despair

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**Nil desperandum – Never despair**

The rest of their day was irritatingly uneventful, with Booth retuning to his office to bully people for more information on who filed Tiffany's missing persons report and with Brennan heading back to the lab to once again scour Tiffany, Freya and Evie's bodies for further clues although there were none to be found. It was late when Booth arrived at the lab to take Brennan home and he was in a foul mood having made virtually no progress on the case. It was for these reasons he didn't argue when she insisted on cooking dinner tonight, or why he didn't protest afterwards when she forced a cold beer into his hands. Together they sat on the floor of her apartment living room, case file spread in front of them, and puzzled over the facts. Booth couldn't help but realise how reminiscent it was of the night not two weeks ago when they had been doing the very same task for the very same case.

Of course that had been the day they'd returned from Philadelphia, the day Cam had turned up to tell him about the baby, the day everything had started to go wrong. He thought about how different things had been then. He had been so happy here in this apartment with Temperance but now there was no happiness to be had and where there had once been loving words and affectionate gestures there were now forced conversations and awkward movements. He missed the comfort of knowing that she understood him, or at very least accepted him. He didn't have that anymore, no reassurances. Their relationship was over, their friendship was in tatters and both were clinging on the final remnants of their partnership. But Seeley was quick to remember that soon even that would be gone. When she had first told him about the move to Cleveland he'd been angry, shocked too and he had questioned her motives but then he had wondered how he would have felt had he been in her position. He asked himself whether he could cope if it was her having someone else's child. Could he sand back and watch as she grew round and glowing with another mans child? When he found himself unable to answer he stopped questioning. He couldn't stop her and he wasn't sure if making her stay would make more damage than good.

'...so that's why I think it was Hayley.'

'Huh.'

Her voice had caught him off guard.

'Where you listening at all?'

'Of course I was...'

He wasn't.

'You think Hayley is the killer but as we've already discussed there are about a million reasons why it couldn't be her.'

'Which are?'

'Well she left Philly about a week before Evie and Freya died for one, and two you said yourself she wasn't physically strong enough to incapacitate and tie them up.'

'If they were conscious then no but we know for a fact that Freya lost consciousness for a while and Evie was hit over the head. Hayley could have easily tied them up then.'

'I don't think so Bones, I'm pretty sure we're looking for a male. My moneys on the teacher.'

'Well I suppose he had the means, Evie's bones were chemically stripped, he'd have access to that kind of stuff but then again we couldn't identify the corrosive agent used because of the time between the advanced decomposition process and when we found the bones, it could have just been a household cleaner.'

'Domestic cleaner can do that?'

She shrugged.

'Yeah if you leave it long enough, plus there are about a million industrial products it could have been. Besides its irrelevant because yeah he had the means but what was his motive?'

'I'm working on it.'

She rolled her eyes and he laughed a little. She turned to him and found she too couldn't help but laugh a little although she was unsure why. Before they knew a fit of uncontrollable giggles had filled the room and then as quickly as they had started they stopped and an air of unease settled in the room. The pair stared at each other, icy blues connecting with chocolate browns. The air seemed to almost crackle with tension as Seeley moved his hand from the pile of papers on his lap and towards her cheek. Temperance suddenly found herself short of breath. How had they got here?

One minute it had been all business, straight forward and impersonal and now he was looking at her like he was going to...His lips met hers in a mutual groan of satisfaction. His hands moved, one cupping the back of her head whilst the other drifted to her waist. Her owns hands alternated between tangling in his hair and splaying across his chest as they both fought for dominance of the kiss. It was different to any kiss they had shared whilst they had been together. Where they had been soft and exploratory, the first steps of a tentative relationship this kiss was hard and needy, a kiss of two people taking what they could before the moment was gone. The need for air finally overwhelmed the pair and they pulled apart. Temperance looked to her partner, his eyes dark with lust and took his hand as her rational thoughts came back. What she was considering was wrong on so many levels but she wanted it anyway. What she wanted to do could be the end of their partnership one way or another but she did it anyway. Leading Seeley Booth to her bedroom could cause nothing but complications... but she led him there anyway...


	31. Noli me tangere – Do not touch me

**Disclaimer: If you didn't know by now I don't own Bones**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**Noli me tangere – Do not touch me**

The bed was empty when he woke, cold and empty. He jumped up, his first thoughts not of the night they had shared or what that night meant but panic her absence. He headed out into the living room, having hurriedly pulling on his clothes from the day before, he shouted her name loudly, the sound of his voice echoing throughout the apartment, he tore towards the door, he...stopped. The white piece of paper taped to the door made him pause. He pulled it off and read the few lines quickly

_Booth,_

_At the lab, don't worry about me. _

_Bones_

That was it. That was all he got. It was barely a sentence an it hardly calmed him. She'd run off in the middle of the night when the person that attacked and shot her was still out there. How was he supposed to not worry? He scanned the note again and it was then he finally let his thoughts of the previous night surface. She hadn't mentioned it. She'd fled from the bed they had shared and hadn't mentioned it. There was no 'last night was great' or even 'we'll talk later'. There was nothing and it was with that realisation that he knew they had messed up big time.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Their first time wasn't supposed to be like that, hurried and fumbling; it was supposed to be a slow beginning to what they would share for the rest of their lives. He cursed as he crumpled the note and threw it in the trash can before grabbing his jacket and hurrying out of the door. There was a conversation he needed to have with a certain anthropologist.

* * *

Temperance for her part was beginning to win the battle against her mind and was preventing her memories of the previous night from surfacing in any way that would produce a reaction. She knew Booth had been late to work, he had to have been. She'd only just been on time and he'd been sleeping like a baby then. She looked at the clock: 9:15. He had to be up by now. That meant if Temperance was lucky he'd get to the office for 9:45, be in Cullen's office for a thorough telling off by 10:00, be drowning his sorrows in coffee by 10:30, have a quick talk with Lou in research until 11:00, grab the case notes and be in his car for 11:15, get stuck in traffic and arrive at the Jeffersonian for 11:45. That meant if Temperance was careful she could have the skull fragments before her pieced together by 10: 00, take another look at Tiffany's remains until 10:30 and triple check her findings for a further 15 minutes, go through scenarios with Angela until 11:30, gather her things and skip out for an early lunch at roughly 11:40, effectively missing Booth. However Temperance was neither careful nor lucky as she failed to estimate the powers of modern technology. She picked the phone up without thinking and answered it in her usual manner

'Brennan.'

'Hey Bones.'

'Booth? What do you want?'

'Good morning to you too.'

'Sorry Booth I just... I wasn't expecting you to call that's all.'

'Well I wasn't expecting to wake up after last night to find you gone either. What the hell were you thinking?'

'I was thinking I'm sick of being baby-sat.'

'Bones, there's a killer out there, a killer that may I add has threatened your life twice now and...'

'We don't know that it might not be the same person.'

'It is Bones, I just know it is and you need to be more careful because...'

'Because, what Booth?'

She heard him sigh heavily.

'Because I won't risk losing you.'

She sucked in air quickly and gulped. She was unsure as to how she was expected to respond to his comment so instead said nothing.

'Bones...Temperance, about last night.'

'There's nothing to talk about Seeley.'

Her voice was quiet...sad...resigned.

' Tempe you can't keep shutting me out like this, last night...'

'…Was a moment of weakness that's all.'

'A moment of weakness, how is what we have, what we want, how is that a weakness?'

'We've been through this Booth. You know why, I can't do it. I'm not strong enough to stay so I'm taking the only option I have and I'm leaving.'

'But what I'm struggling to understand is why. Why won't you stay? What makes you weak? What problem do you have with Cam having my baby? You don't mind Parker. You don't even want kids; never have never will you said so why is this so hard for you? I just want to understand why you're being like this. What do you have against Cam? Why do you...'

'BECAUSE I WISH IT WAS ME OK!'

She screamed the words down the phone not really knowing where they had come from. The bubble of resentment and jealousy that had settled within her over the last few weeks and now it had surfaced and her secret was out. She put her head in her hands and pushed the phone closer to her ear. Booth was silent for a long time before he spoke.

'What?'

'You heard, I wish it was me.'

She was calm now, her unfazed demeanour returning.

'I don't understand.'

'What and you think I do? I don't understand any of this Booth, I don't understand how one day everything can be fine and the next day we're at war like this and I don't understand how one day I don't want to have kids and the next I'm jealous of Cam because she does, she is.'

'You're jealous of Cam?'

'I wish it was me Booth. Every time I look at Cam I imagine I can see a tiny bump or maybe that she glows a little more and it just reminds me of what I don't have. I wish it was me that was nearly four months pregnant and not Cam'

'But you said it yourself, you don't want kids.'

There was a silence and Brennan sniffled.

'No I didn't...'

She paused not sure of the best way to voice her change of heart, in the end she went for the simple truth.

'I didn't...but then I met you.'

Booth said nothing but made a small, muffled noise on the other end of the phone that she couldn't identify.

'That's why I'm leaving Booth. I'm leaving when this case is over and I'm never coming back because I can't do this. I can't watch Cam have your kid because I wanted that to be me. You're right I never wanted children before but now...now you've changed that and if I ever had children I wanted them to be your children. I can't have that so I'm leaving.'

Booth seemed to find his voice at last.

'But last night...'

'Last night just made things harder for both of us, just gave us a glimpse of what we could have had. It changes nothing Booth. Cam's still having your child and I'm still leaving.'

She put the phone down not waiting for his reply and stared into her office. Across town Seeley Booth stared at his phone in bewilderment, and then cursed. There had been a time not too long ago when Temperance Brennan had been willing to have his children, and now...now everything was wrong and nothing made sense. She wanted it to be her and the one thing he could never tell her or Cam was that...he wished it was her too.


	32. Cogito ergo sum, I think therefore I am

**Disclaimer: I don't now and never have owned Bones

* * *

**

**Chapter 32**

**Cogito ergo sum - I think therefore I am**

_She put the phone down not waiting for his reply and stared into her office. Across town Seeley Booth stared at his phone in bewilderment, and then cursed. There had been a time not too long ago when Temperance Brennan had been willing to have his children, and now...now everything was wrong and nothing made sense. She wanted it to be her and the one thing he could never tell her or Cam was that...he wished it was her too._

Temperance stared at the far wall and took comfort in the familiarity of her office. If she was honest she was more at home here than her apartment. It was hers, all hers. Here she could be herself, the anthropologist at the top of her game. Nothing fazed her here. Unlike her apartment the no-nonsense of the work environment drove away the niggles and doubts of outside life. Thoughts of her parents and troubled childhood were not permitted here; they were pushed away with talk of bone density and alkaline phosphatase. Her personal life wasn't welcome here and that was the way she liked it. Booth defied the rules however. He had barged into this world on the pretence of work and now Brennan was becoming unsure where work ended and Temperance began.

She glanced across the desk at the pale circular dust ring where the blue vase had once stood and her eyes wandered to the bookcase. Thick well worn volumes were spaced between proudly displayed objects. Her objects. A clay paperweight from Argentina, a glass Diwali lamp from India, a decorative bowl from Guam, a silver abacus from central china...a small pig named Jasper all the way from Booth. Her various certificates and merits of professional acclaim were framed and displayed at the far end of the room across from the couch. Her doctorates sat modestly next to her college diploma and beside hat a letter from her publisher alerting her to her first million book sales.

Temperance turned her chair slowly to face the wall behind her desk. Smiling faces beamed down at her from the plethora of photographs that were displayed there. A rare shot of her parents was nestled beside a small picture of her and Russ as children, beside that a picture of her with the gang when she had first arrived at the Jeffersonian was hung. Various other photographs also littered the wall space: the gang at the Christmas party last year, the gang at the Christmas party this year, herself and Booth shortly after they had met, herself and Booth in Aurora, herself and Booth at the FBI ball, a shot of herself and Booth asleep which Angela had no doubt taken, herself and Booth laughing at Wong Foo's, herself and Booth at the fairground, a shot she knew Parker had taken, herself and Booth smiling for the FBI photographer as they received their 'Rising Partnership of the Year Award', her and Booth, her and booth, her and Booth... She realised he'd done it again, pushed his way into her office, her work, her life, without even being there.

Tearing her eyes away from the photographs she realised how much she would miss this office if she went to Cleveland. No, that was wrong, **when**, when she went to Cleveland. She was going and nothing and no one could stop her, not Booth, not Cam, not even Angela who had cried and pouted profusely when she had been told. Coincidentally at that moment the perky forensic artist knocked on the door and entered the office, disrupting her friends reminiscent train of thought.

'Hey Bren, I've finished inputting the last of the data you wanted for the Tiffany simulations so if you wanna...'

She paused, looking her friend in the eyes.

'Hey are you...?'

'Don't even think of saying 'okay''

Tempe smiled a little and Angela took this as he cue to sit down.

'So, what is it?'

Temperance came straight out with it.

'I slept with Booth.'

'Okaaaaay, I wasn't expecting that, that's for sure.'

'Neither was I it just sort of happened.'

'Sweetie things like that don't 'just sort of happen''

'Well this did. It was a mistake and all its done it make things a whole lot harder.'

'Things like leaving you mean.'

'Ange...'

'I know, I know you've told me already 'you're leaving and I just have to get used to it'. What if I don't want to get used to it? Cos' I'm betting Booth isn't exactly keen on the idea is he.'

'Well it doesn't matter does it, I'm going and that's that.'

'But you don't have to go...'

'Yes I do. I've explained this, why is everyone finding it so hard to accept?'

'Bren I'm telling you this because you're my friend okay. Leaving is the cowards way out, it's the weak option. You don't have to go because you're not a coward and you're not weak.'

Temperance's voice came out in a whisper.

'I am when it comes to Booth.'

Angela was about to reply when the door opened to reveal a very flustered Booth who was breathing heavily due to the very brisk walk he had just taken from the parking lot to the lab. She wondered for a second if he was here because of their phone call but then he spoke and it became clear that of this occasion the ever fading lines between business and supposed pleasure had not bee crossed and he was here for the case.

'Bones need to talk, now.'

'What? Why?'

'I just found out who filed the missing persons report on Tiffany Watson. It was Hayley Peters.'


	33. Audax at fidelis, Bold but faithful

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

**Audax at fidelis - Bold but faithful**

'Grr, I don't believe this.'

Temperance threw her coat on the couch, Booth not far behind her.

'Calm down Bones we'll just see her tomorrow.'

'I just don't get it, what kind of idiot takes the day off work and goes out without telling anyone?'

'The kind of idiot with a life. Calm down she probably just went to a friends or something we'll talk with Hayley tomorrow.'

Booth laughed off his own frustration at Hayley's absence and decided to cherish the extra day it had given him before Brennan's departure. The pair began what had become their evening ritual of preparing dinner together. Tonight's creation was Thai curry and the smell of it made Brennan long for take-out, something they hadn't eaten since the night Cam had visited. They sat at the small kitchen table, case files scattered around their plates.

'So...? Hayley?'

'What about her?'

'Still think she's innocent?'

'I never said she was Bones.'

'You didn't think she was a suspect.'

'Yeah which is why we're partners so that you don't let me make mistakes like that.'

'I don't understand this case.'

'What's to understand? Someone killed three girls, that's pretty much the case.'

'Shut up Booth, I just mean...I just mean I still don't get why anyone would want to kill those girls.'

'And trust me when I say you never will. Our job isn't to know what goes on inside peoples heads Bones its to discover motives on some superficial level and catch the bad guy.'

'And who do you think the bad guy is then?'

'Well its not Dr. Roberts that's for sure, he was in England when all three girls died.'

'Which leaves us with Lydia, Andrew, Jason and Hayley.'

'I don't think it was Lydia or Andrew. They might have had their differences but Tiffany and Freya were still their daughters.'

'So?'

'So no matter what issues they had parents don't just stop loving their kids.'

Brennan placed her fork on her plate.

'Sometimes they do.'

The tone of her voice told him what she was referring to.

'Bones your parents did not stop loving you, they left in an attempt to make the best of a bad situation.'

'Well it didn't turn out too well did it.'

'You're alive so I'd say it worked out perfectly.'

She stared at him, caught in his deep brown eyes and then stood up.

'I'm tired, I'm going to bed.'

She crossed the kitchen to make an exit but he was quicker, grasping her wrist and forcing her to look at him.

'Temperance, your parents loved you. Now trust me when I tell you that Andrew and Lydia Watson did not kill their daughters.'

She shook free of him, walking away and reaching her bedroom before she stopped and turned.

'That doesn't mean they didn't kill Evie. They're still on the list.'

Having had the last words she slipped into her room ready for a long and restless sleep.

**Coming up: Booth says something he's going to regret and Hayley has a secret.**


	34. Mea Culpa, My Fault

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones**

**Chapter 34 **

**Mea Culpa - My Fault **

It was the next day and the morning had started badly. Brennan seemed to have woken up on the wrong side of the bed and had snapped at Booth twice before breakfast. Presently she was grumbling to herself as the pair slid into the SUV ready to interview Hayley again. Booth shook his head, feeling the best, and probably safest, option was to simply ignore her until finally he could take the incoherent mumblings no more and snapped at her.

'Bones can you just be quiet. Chill OK!'

'Why would I want to chill? Its cold enough as it is.'

He looked at her for a second then, realising she was completely serious, he laughed a little.

'Never mind Bones just listen to the radio OK. You being in a mood isn't going to help us with Hayley.'

'If she's guilty then being happy isn't going to help us either is it?'

He had nothing to say so changed the subject.

'Hey Bones I meant to ask, is it OK if Parker comes round for a few hours tomorrow? Its just I haven't seen him for like two weeks and since we don't know when this case is gonna be over...'

She looked at him thoughtfully. They weren't together any more, feelings of love and compassion were no longer acceptable but that didn't mean she could just forget the look he'd had on his face the night he'd phoned to cancel Parker's visit whilst they were in Philadelphia. However bad things were, however angry or confused she was she could give him this. After all she'd been separated from her own parents, who was she to do the same to Parker?

'Sure Booth, I'll just do some paperwork or something.'

'Thanks Bones. I know he'll want to see you.'

'No he wont, he doesn't even know me.'

'Sure he does.'

'He's only met me once or twice and no five year old has that good a memory.'

'Ok well in that case I'm sure he can't wait to meet you...again'

She smiled and the car stopped as the light changed to red.

'I've told him about you you know.'

Her stomach fluttered at the thought and she wasn't sure what to think.

'To him you're the cool bones lady that works with daddy.'

She relaxed a little.

'He'll like you because you're clever. He has this obsession with learning at the minute.'

'It's not exactly a bad obsession.'

'I know I'm just worried that ten minutes at your apartment and he'll want to be a squint for the rest of his life.'

She laughed with his before her face softened as the lights changed again.

'Don't worry; I'm pretty sure he'll turn out like you.'

He turned to her.

'What makes you say that?'

'Its like I said before, he adores you, even I can see that.'

Booths smile faded slightly.

'I don't know why, I hardly ever see him and what with the relationship me and Rebecca have he's been messed about enough.'

'Kids don't think about things like that Booth. They just take what given at face value and accept it. He knows you love him so he accepts that and never doubts it. Besides its different for Parker, he's never known what its like to have his parents under the same roof so for him the deal you have with Rebecca is normal. Trust me Booth he's gonna grow up just fine.'

His smile grew again.

'Is that an anthropological analysis?'

She didn't answer just smiled again and the car once again came to a halt at the next red light.

'Grrrr I hate all this traffic. This Bones is why we never come to this end of town.'

She shook her head slowly.

'So do you have any plans with Parker, anything you want to do with him?'

Booth stayed facing forward but his face paled and a small frown appeared.

'I erm...I'm going to tell him about Cam...about the baby.'

Temperance suddenly wished she'd never asked as the car suddenly seemed too small and claustrophobia set in.

'Oh'

Booth rushed on.

'I just thought it'd be better to do it now that later, you know so he understands, so he can get used to the idea.'

_'No one gave me chance to get used to it_ 'she couldn't help but think.

'I mean he always said he wanted a baby brother or sister...'

It was getting too much for Brennan.

'Booth...can we not, you know, talk...about this.'

Booth dropped his voice a little.

'You can't just pretend this isn't happening Temperance...whatever you feel.'

Her face flushed pale scarlet and she hated him for bringing up their phone conversation from the day before.

'If you know how I feel why do you keep bringing it up?'

'Because you can't just ignore this.'

'Why cant I? In a few weeks when this case is over I'm leaving. Leaving Cam, leaving you, leaving your baby.'

'You're leaving your friends too, did you think of that one.'

'Of course I did but I'd never had friends before them, I can do it again.'

'Temperance, why do you do this to yourself? Why do you isolate yourself?'

'Because it's safer, that's why. I don't want to talk about this; I don't want to know about it. I don't want any of this.'

'But you did want my baby...'

He'd stopped talking, tears of anger and regret stinging in her eyes and he knew he'd gone too far. She turned away from him and stared at the road ahead.

'Temperance, Bones...'

'The lights changed, just drive Booth.'

He did as she asked and stayed silent for what seemed to the pair like forever. Then finally he spoke and his heavy, icy arrow of words sliced through the chasm of silence and pierced her heart with painful precision. His voice was quiet, barely more than a whisper, but the volume of these words didn't matter.

'Fine Bones, fine. I'm tired. I'm so damn tired of fighting with you. I didn't plan this thing with Cam but its happened, and if you cant deal with that then fine but I cant fight for you, I wont fight for you or with you. If you want us to be over then so be it because you've made it perfectly clear that we don't have a future. Lets just get this case finished and then we can both move on with our lives. Maybe you're right, maybe its better that way.'

The rest of the ride passed in silence but had Seeley not been so intensely focused on the road he might have noticed the gentle shakes of the woman next to him as she suppressed her sobs and when they reached Hayley's house had he not been so focused on solving the case he may have noticed the tear tracks down her face, remnants of the sorrow she could not suppress. Temperance Brennan was a complex woman and in those moments she wasn't sure she even understood herself as she wept silently in the SUV, her forehead leaned against the window in a desperate attempt to conceal her crying. She cried for so much: for the loss of the friends she had come to love, the loss of a job she held so dear and for the loss of a man whose love she had protested she didn't need but felt her heart break in two when it was no longer hers. Temperance Brennan knew in that moment that he had lost his patience with her and although she was no longer clear whether she even wanted him or not Temperance Brennan wept for the loss of Seeley Booth.


	35. Memento vivere, A reminder of life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones **

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**Memento vivere - A reminder of life **

It was Booth that knocked on the door of the small apartment whilst Brennan hung back a few feet behind him. Shuffles and bangs could be heard from inside before a flustered looking Hayley answered the door...with a baby.

'Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan! Err this isn't really the best time.'

'I'm afraid this can't wait Hayley, may we come in?'

She seemed to think for a moment, her eyes passing between the doctor who had obviously been crying and the FBI agent who she suspected was the cause. Finally she stepped aside, the baby scrunching its face as she shifted it in the crook of her arm. Booth and Brennan entered the apartment and settled themselves uninvited on the sofa. Hayley sat in front of them, placing the infant in the pastel baby rocker at her feet. Booth cleared his throat.

'You haven't exactly been honest with us have you Hayley?'

'I don't know what you mean.'

'Well for a start you didn't tell us you had a child.'

Hayley seemed to panic and spoke in a jumble of words.

'I don't...she's not...'

It was Brennans turn to step in.

'Hayley, don't. Don't lie she has your bone structure, you share certain gene tissue markers, she has to...'

'Ok ok she's mine'

'Why didn't you tell us about her? And while we're on the topic of keeping things to yourself why didn't you tell us that you'd filed a missing persons report on Tiffany?'

'I...I...'

'You lied to us Hayley, you lied whilst being questioned by a federal officer and his partner. You told us the last time you'd seen Tiffany everything had been fine.'

'Because everything had been fine, then she went missing and everything started going wrong.'

'You told us you went to dinner with her and Evie two days before you left for D.C. but you filed the report a full two weeks before that.'

'Because I did. I went to lunch with Evie and Tiffany just turned up, she said everything was fine. When we asked why she'd left she was all vague and just said that she'd gone to find Freya, I never saw her again.'

'There's no record of you ever going back to the police. Two weeks is a long time Hayley, weren't you worried.'

'Yeah but...'

Brennan glanced from the baby in the carrier to the young woman in front of her and something suddenly made sense.

'But you'd just found out you were pregnant hadn't you?'

Hayley nodded, her eyes clouding with tears, her voice at a whisper.

'I didn't know, I swear I didn't know.'

'Jason's the father isn't he Hayley?'

Again she nodded.

'How old is she Hayley, five, six weeks, seven at most?'

'She's six weeks old on Saturday but she was born four weeks early.'

Booth was watching the exchange between Hayley and Brennan with shocked interest. Since when had his partner become so damn insightful?

'That's the real reason you left Philadelphia isn't it Hayley. You'd just found out you were nearly eight months pregnant and the father of your unborn child was your best friends boyfriend.'

Hayley nodded yet again

'I had no idea I was pregnant, I didn't show at all, everything was normal. I only found out when I went for a routine blood test.'

Booth stepped back into the conversation.

'I'm assuming Tiffany didn't know.'

'I didn't tell her if that's what you mean.'

'But you did tell Evie?'

She nodded.

'She knew about the affair, when I told her about the baby she said she'd support me any way she could, after all we didn't know if Tiffany would ever come back. Tiffany left the restaurant before we did and when we got back to Evie's she told us that her and Jason had broken up. I love Jason but I never wanted that. I swear. Tiffany loved him but their relationship had been rocky for a while. My own affair with him had been over for months. I'd told him to make it work with Tiffany.'

'You encouraged him to be with Tiffany even though you loved him?'

Hayley looked up at Booth and smiled slightly.

'Haven't you ever had a friend that you'd do anything for?'

Booth stared at the girl.

'It was an easy decision. Yes I love Jason, but I loved Tiffany more.'

Booth bowed his head and Brennan took over again.

'You say you didn't see Tiffany or Evie again after that day, what did Jason say when he moved up here?'

'That him and Tiff' were definitely over, I get the feeling they had some kind of argument, he mentioned her dad but he doesn't talk about it and I don't ask. He said that Evie had told him about the baby and when he'd found out he'd come straight up here to be with us.'

Brennans mind started to turn.

'Hayley, when did Jason move up here?'

This time the girl didn't hesitate.

'About three weeks after me, why?'

'Just after Christmas?'

'Yeah.'

'Thanks Hayley, I don't think we have anymore questions, Booth?'

'No I think that's all. We'll be in touch Hayley. We'll show ourselves out.'

Booth headed for the door but Brennan delayed her departure a few seconds, turning back to Hayley.

'By the way, what's her name?'

She indicated to the baby in the carrier and Hayley smiled a sad smile.

'Her names Ellie, Ellie Moira Howard.'

'Ellie was Tiffany's middle name wasn't it.'

She nodded sadly.

'Yes, yes it was.

Sat in the SUV moments later the pair felt the case slowly begin to make some kind of sense. it was Booth that spoke first.

'Still think she did it?'

'No but she's not innocent either. Jason's involved in this and she knows it.'

'What makes you say that?'

'He said he came to D.C. before Christmas but according to Hayley he didn't get here until the middle of January. If he's telling the truth then he left Philadelphia almost as soon as he split up with Tiffany, if she's telling the truth he waited a few weeks.'

'Which means he would have been in Philadelphia when she died.'

'Yeah and also he never mentioned the baby, who coincidentally is named after Tiffany.'

'What I want to know is what this whole deal is with Andrew Watson; no one seems to have a good word to say about him.'

'I know but you saw him when we went round there, he makes out like him and Tiffany had the perfect relationship and it was Freya he had the problems with.'

'Yeah. I'm thinking it wouldn't be too big a step to just make Andrew and Jason our prime suspects. I don't think the teacher did it, we have nothing to suggest that, Lydia Watson might be a bit crazy but I don't think she poisoned her own daughter then hit her other daughter and her friend over the head.'

'Me neither and you were right, I don't think Hayley killed them and to be honest now we know she has a baby she's lacking motive and opportunity, she would have been about to give birth when Freya and Evie died and busy with a newborn when Tiffany was killed.'

'Right that settles it then.'

'Settles what?'

Booth started the car.

'We're going back to your place and we're working on this case until we have enough evidence to arrest either Andrew or Jason. One of them did it and its about time we found out which one

**So what did you think? Coming up: Is Hayley as innocent as she makes out and who did kill Tiffany, Freya and Evie and why?**


	36. Nemo nisi, no one learns,,,

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones**

**Chapter 36 **

**Nemo nisi per amicitiam cognoscitur - No one learns except by friendship **

It was two days later and although no real progress had been made on the case Booth and Brennan seemed to have made peace with each other. Parker's visit had broken their mood of hostility and brooding. They had both come to the same silent conclusion. If this was all the time they had together neither of them wanted to spend it arguing. Parker's visit the previous day had gone well and Brennan had even dragged herself away from her paperwork to interact with the boy, after all if the case was over soon she'd probably never see him again. Angela appeared at her door and Brennan drew her thoughts away from Booths child.

'Hey sweetie, someone seems happy today.'

'Yeh I suppose I am happy.'

'Did you sleep with Booth again?'

'Angela! No I didn't but...'

'But?'

'But we're friends again; I suppose that's why I'm happy.'

Angela struggled to see her friend's logic and knew that if she was Temperance she'd want a bit more than just friends from the offensively handsome FBI agent in question. However if that was what had finally caused her friend to smile then Angela guessed she could live with it.

'Ok, well I just came to warn you that Cam was looking for you...'

She glanced out of the office window.

'...and it looks like she's found you so I'll just be going...'

Angela winked and practically ran out of the room, brushing past a disgruntled am on the way. Temperance looked up.

'Dr. Saroyan.'

Cam nodded her head.

'Good morning Dr. Brennan.'

Temperance couldn't help but stare. It was the first time since she had been shot that Temperance had come face to face with her boss, if she was honest she'd been avoiding Cam. The woman looked different and though it pained her to admit it Temperance could notice the glow about her as she stood in front of the office desk, a hand stretched suggestively across her slightly expanded stomach.

The four month old bump was barely noticeable to an innocent bystander but to Temperance the tiny rounded stomach was glaringly obvious and seemed to taunt her with is perfection and all it stood for. She took in three successive deep breaths to calm her nerves as she sat before the woman who was at least partly responsible for the breakdown of her partnership and relationship with the only man she could ever see herself truly loving.

'Angela said...she said you were looking for me.'

'Yes, I wanted your notes on the Oswald case.'

Temperance grabbed the familiar notes and passed them to her but Cam didn't leave.

'I also thought we should talk.'

Temperance closed her eyes for the briefest of moments as she collected herself, this was exactly what she had been avoiding. Cam on the other hand had been waiting for weeks to get this out of her system.

'Cam I'm leaving.'

All formalities had been dropped; it was first name terms when you were that you were leaving all you'd ever loved because of them.

'I know I got the transfer papers yesterday.'

'Then there's nothing to say is there.'

Cam smiled a sickly sweet smile.

'Of course there is Temperance. I don't want you to leave whilst there's bad feeling between us. I don hope you're not leaving because of me.'

Temperance stared at her. It was almost as if Cam needed to hear her say it.

'Cleveland's a good opportunity for me...'

'But the Jeffersonian is a better one.'

'Maybe.'

'Brennan you know it is. So if we've established that you aren't leaving because of better opportunities then maybe you're leaving for a change of company rather than a change of scenery.'

Temperance looked at her, daring her to mention Booth.

'Cam does it really matter why I'm going? I'm going and that's all you need to know.'

She stood up, walking to the bookshelf, her back to Camille.

'It is a shame though. We'll have to find someone else to liaise with the FBI, maybe Zach, or maybe I'll do it personally. It would be one way for me to spend more time with Seeley. After all there'll be so much for us to talk about now, what with the baby...'

'Out.'

'What?'

Temperance turned, steely determination flashing in her now inky blue eyes.

'Get out Camille.'

'Why Dr. Brennan, that's hardly the way to talk to...'

'What my boss? I'm leaving Cam, you can hardly fire me.'

'I was going to say that's hardly the way to talk to a woman carrying your partners child but maybe you had the better argument.'

Temperance couldn't help it; she saw red and the next thing she knew her hand had collided with Camille Saroyan's cheek. Cam's hand flew to her cheek as her mouth opened in a perfect shocked 'O'.

'You knew didn't you, that night you came to my apartment you knew exactly what you were doing.'

'Of course I did. I'd known for over a week that I was pregnant and I never had any intention of keeping it...that was until I heard about Seeley and you. You're so very naive Temperance, you think this was about me or about Booth, its always been about you. I loved Seeley and I wasn't about to let an emotionally challenged woman like you have him. I knew Booth didn't want another child, neither of us did but when I found out what we could have...I knew he'd never leave me if I was having his child and I knew that you wouldn't stick around to see it.'

'Why you...'

'Calm down Dr. Brennan, after all the blinds are open, we wouldn't want your precious friends to see your little outburst would we.'

'Why Cam? Why do you hate me?'

'Because you had everything I wanted. The shining career, the public acclaim, the friends, Booth. You had it all and were too wrapped up in that damaged childhood of yours to even realise it.'

'So you were jealous?'

The other woman bit back

'I was desperate. I love Seeley and when he left me I knew eventually he'd end up with you, the whole lab could see it. The thing is Temperance all of that is irrelevant now, don't you see. I've won. I'm going to have Seeley's baby and you're going to leave and never come back.'

'And what if I told Booth about this conversation?'

'You wont do that, and besides if you do what difference will it make? I'll still be having his child even if he hates me and eventually, eventually I'll get him back and all it will have cost me is your hurt.'

'It's not just me you're hurting though is it.'

'Ahh yes your precious little friends, your 'family'. Well that's the thing about family Temperance. Everyone sleeps with everyone else, you all know each others business and no one really cares who they hurt. We always hurt the ones we love. It's never the ones you think, its always the bystanders, the ones that try to help.'

'Booth won't end up with you, he'll find out you manipulated him, eventually he'll find out.'

'That's the other thing about family and friends isn't it, the truth always comes out but it wont matter by then will it. You'll be gone. Like I said Temperance, I've won.'

With that Cam sauntered out of the office and a sudden brainwave caused Temperance to move to the desk and snatch up the phone. Cams parting words should have hurt her but instead Temperance couldn't help but smile because she was pretty sure that without knowing it Cam had just solved their case.

* * *


	37. Nunquam non paratus, Never unprepared

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

* * *

**Chapter 37**

**Nunquam non paratus - Never unprepared**

'I hope you're right about this Bones 'cos if you're not and I've just pulled three suspects in for no reason the Cullen is not going to be happy.'

'I am right. I'm sure of it. You have to admit, it makes sense.'

'Making sense doesn't amount to a conviction.'

'Just trust me on this one 'k'

'I do trust you I'm just a bit concerned that we don't have any real evidence, everything's circumstantial.'

'The Dragons Root isn't circumstantial.'

'We can't charge any of them with anything because of a root and you know it.'

'It doesn't matter anyway, they'll confess.'

'You don't know that.'

'Yes I do. It might have ended badly but they'll confess. They loved her Booth. They'll confess because at some point they all loved Tiffany Watson and one way or another she deserves the truth.'

* * *

The noise the chair made as Brennan dragged it across the hard floor seemed almost offensive in the silence of the interview room. Booth sat down next to her willing to let her take the lead on this one.

'Mr Watson?'

Andrew snapped his head up and looked at her.

'I just...I wanted to ask you why you only sent Tiffany to boarding school?'

Brennan reminded herself to breath. As cool and confident as she had been when explaining her theory to Booth she was suddenly beginning to see how weak her accusations were.

'Tiffany performed better at school; we didn't see the point of wasting money on Freya.'

'But you told us yourself that Freya was quiet bright when she applied herself.'

'Exactly, when she applied herself which wasn't very often.'

Brennan tried to collect her thoughts.

'When you were last questioned you mentioned that you can pin-point the night Freya first disappeared. She was seventeen at the time, is that right?'

'Yeah, we'd just come back from seeing Tiffany.'

'Tiffany was fifteen yes? Was there anything different about this trip?'

'Not that I can remember, we got there about lunch time, went for a walk around campus, went out to town for a while then we went back to Tiffany's dorm, got changed and went out for dinner. Then we came home.'

'When you went back to the dorm, were you all together.'

'Yeah mostly, from what I remember we got changed and then Lydia went to phone her mother to say we'd be back a little later than expected. Then we went for dinner.'

'And when Mrs Watson phone her mother, did Freya go with her?'

'Err I don't...yeah...yeah I think she did.'

'Right. So at dinner did things seem normal?'

'Yeah I think so. Look this was all a very long time ago, nearly three years. I fail to see what it has to do with...'

'Mr Watson I understand it was a long time ago but I need you to think very carefully and tell me this, at any point during that dinner were Tiffany and Freya alone together?'

The older man looked puzzled. He didn't see the relevance of any of this...of maybe he did.

'Yes, yes they went to the bathroom together. I remember because they were gone a while, their food had arrived and Lydia had to go get them.'

'And after that you went home and that was when Freya first started acting up and the next day when you talked to her she screamed at you, she told you you weren't her father and she hated you?'

'Yes.'

Brennan looked at the man, wanting more, knowing exactly what she wanted but knowing also that she needed more time, more evidence. Unable to pursue the one she was on she changed her line of questioning.

'Did you know Tiffany's friends Evelyn Lloyd and Hayley Peters?'

'No'

'Really, Hayley works in D.C now.'

'Maybe I met her then. Yes, I met Hayley but not Evie.'

'Evie?'

'Huh?'

'You called her Evie but I referred to her as Evelyn.'

The stuffy lawyer beside Andrew Watson jumped in with a hasty 'no comment' and Brennan moved on.

'Mr. Watson, why exactly don't you like Jason Howard?'

'You know why, I told you; he was no good for Tiffany.'

'But what made you come to that conclusion. Have you ever met him?'

His answer came out almost too quickly.

'No, no I haven't...I just...he sounded bad news and...'

'Who made him sound like bad news, Freya?'

'Well she didn't have a very high opinion of him either if that's what you're asking.'

'So you admit to seeing Freya in the weeks before her death?'

'What...no...I...'

'Correct me if I'm wrong Mr. Watson but you led us to believe that the last contact you had had with Freya was three weeks ago via her number being left on the answer machine. However we know this isn't true Mr Watson because your daughter has been dead for at least two months now.'

Andrew Watson had nothing to say.

'You also told us when first questioned on her disappearance that you'd spoken to Tiffany, also in that three week time frame, this is also impossible, Tiffany died a week after Freya which I'm pretty sure you knew so I have to ask myself, if you lied about something as important as that what else did you lie about and more importantly why did you lie in the first place?'

By now Mr Watson's lawyer was bouncing from the interview walls in an attempt to stop him client incriminating himself further but Temperance said nothing more, just stood up and coolly left the room leaving a confused Booth to follow her.

'Bones, what are you doing? He lied to us about having seen the girls, that's enough for us to hold him long enough to find more evidence and eventually charge him, why did you stop?'

'I don't want to charge him.'

'What? You've got to help me here Bones 'cos I'm a little confused. Don't we usually find the killer and then charge them with murder or have I missed something?'

'I don't want to charge him because he didn't kill anyone.'

'What? He... but if...then what he doing here? I don't get it.'

Temperance almost laughed at the utterly confounded expression on his face but didn't. There was still work to be done.'

'Come on Booth, I told you I'd solved the case and I have now are you coming or do you want to leave the killer sitting in there all day?'

He sighed and followed her into the second interview room, once again cursing the cases complicity. At least if she was right then it was over, they had their killer and they'd be going to prison for a very long time. Booth closed the door and turned to look at the person that had killed the girls in question and came face to face with...

* * *

**Sorry I know that was evil but it should be too hard to work out now lol of course reviews will encourage me to divulge the truth quicker lol**


	38. Lapsus linguae, Slip of the tongue

Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing

* * *

**Chapter 38**

**Lapsus linguae - Slip of the tongue**

**_Three hours previously:_**

_'It's not just me you're hurting though is it.'_

_'Ahh yes your precious little friends, your 'family'. Well that's the thing about family Temperance. Everyone sleeps with everyone else, you all know each others business and no one really cares who they hurt. It's never the ones you think, its always the bystanders, the ones that try to help.'_

_'Booth won't end up with you, he'll find out you manipulated him, eventually he'll find out.'_

_'That's the other thing about family and friends isn't it, the truth always comes out but it won't matter by then will it. You'll be gone. Like I said Temperance, I've won.'_

_With that __Cam__ sauntered out of the office and a sudden brainwave caused Temperance to move to the desk and snatch up the phone. Cams parting words should have hurt her but instead Temperance couldn't help but smile because she was pretty sure that without knowing it __Cam__ had just solved their case. She stabbed at the buttons furiously in a hurry to prove her point but it wasn't Booths number she was dialling, it was the number for The __University__ of __Philadelphia_

_'Hello...yes its Dr Temperance Brennan with the Jeffersonian Institute in Washington D.C, I'm trying to contact one of your staff, Dr Roberts...yes I understand he has time constraints but this is a federal matter and its of the upmost importance that I speak to him...yes I'll hold...'_

_She fiddled nervously with a pencil on her desk until she heard the scholar pick up his phone._

_'Hello?'_

_'Hi, this is Dr. Brennan, we met last week.'_

_'Ah yes, with the FBI. Do you have anything more on Tiffany and Evie?'_

_'Actually it's not them I'm calling about, well not directly anyway. I was just wondering if you've done a lesson about Dragons Root lately.'_

_'How did you know? Its not on the syllabus but it came up a few months ago, just before Christmas if my memory serves me correctly in one of our question and answer rounds, one of the students asked about the long term affects.'_

_Temperance took a deep breath. That proved it, she had to be right._

_'Dr Roberts, I understand it was a while ago but can you remember who asked that question?'_

_The doctor paused to think._

_'Yes, yes I do remember, it was... _

Booth closed the door and turned to look at the person that had killed the girls in question and came face to face with...

'Good morning Jason.'

Brennan's voice was calm even in the face of a killer it had taken over a month to find. To be honest Booth was having a hard time seeing it but her facts checked out, not enough to convict him on facts alone but if she was right about the confession they wouldn't need to. He sat next to her calmly, letting her take the lead once more as Jason Howard squirmed in his seat.

'How are you Jason?'

'I'm fine.'

'And how's Hayley?'

'Fine.'

'And how's little Ellie?'

The young man looked suddenly startled.

'You didn't mention your daughter before, why?'

'It didn't seem relevant.'

'She's six weeks old Jason meaning you were having an affair with the victim of a murder enquiry's best friend and you didn't think it was relevant?'

'It wasn't important, Tiff' never knew about me and Hayley.'

Temperance frowned, if he was going to be like that she wasn't afraid to be sneaky, after all he'd refused representation, unless Booth told her otherwise there wasn't much she couldn't say.

'Ok Jason, for the record how old are you?'

'20, 21 in June.'

'When did you move here?'

'Two weeks after Christmas.'

'How many siblings do you have?'

'Two brothers and a sister.'

'And what's your house number?'

'26.'

'And how long had you lived in Philadelphia?'

'18 years.'

'And how long have you known that Andrew Watson was sleeping with his daughter?'

Booth didn't know whether to be more shocked that she'd actually asked that or that Jason went to answer. The younger man hung his head before looking at the pair, letting out a long sigh of resignation.

'I've known for a while now.'

* * *

**There we go guys and girls so Andrew secret is out but if Bones is determined that it was Jason an not him that killed Freya, Tiffany and Evie then what exactly happened and how does sweet little Hayley come into all of this? Tune in next time : )**


	39. Non facias malum, You should not,,,

**Ok I've said it before and I'll say it again, I'm about to get plotty on you lol but this time for the last time after that its BB and evil Cam all the way I promise. As before if the case gets confusing or I miss something don't hesitate to review and scream at me and I'll do my best to clear it up. So here goes, the truth is finally revealed (And it only took us 39 parts to get here lol) Quiet a long Latin phrase this time but a very apt one. Basically the point here is that it may be pretty much all about Tiffany but the things that happened to her and the choices she made have affected pretty much everyone. Cause and effect people unfortunately that's life and very rarely is anyone truly innocent as you're about to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

**Non facias malum ut inde fiat bonum - You should not make evil in order that good may be made from it**

_'And how long have you known that Andrew Watson was sleeping with his daughter?'_

_Booth didn't know whether to be more shocked that she'd actually asked that or that Jason went to answer. The younger man hung his head before looking at the pair, letting out a long sigh of resignation._

_'I've known for a while now.'_

'I think its time you told us everything Jason.'

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'Jason, don't do this...Tiffany deserves more than this, they all do.'

Booth couldn't believe she was actually on the verge of a confession.

'Jason tell us about the night Freya and Evie died.'

Jason sighed, closing his eyes for a while before beginning his story in a slow laboured voice.

'For me it started just a few months ago, about September time when Freya first showed up but for Freya and Tiffany its been so much longer. I don't know everything, just what...'

'Just what Hayley told you right?'

Brennan's voice was soft and patient.

'Yeah. Until Freya turned up everything as great. I know it wasn't her fault, not really but if she'd just stayed away, if she'd never gotten involved, if...if...'

'If Tiffany hadn't written to her?'

Jason nodded and Booth couldn't help but nudge his partner in silent questioning of where this information had come from.

'The letter Booth, the paper we found on Freya's remains the paper that led us to believe the body was Tiffany. It had Tiffany's name on because it was a letter from her to her sister. We did the one thing I'm always saying not to do, we jumped to conclusions and in this instance it was the wrong one.'

Explanation over she looked to Jason to continue his story.

'I'd known Tiff' for a while before we got together, I went to the boys school not far from The Grier, we'd meet at the weekends, a whole gang of us. When Tiffany finished school I expected her to go home, come back to D.C but she didn't, she stayed, we went to the same college, took the same classes and it wasn't long before we got together. I love her, I really did. We moved in together but then...'

'Then Freya and Andrew came into the equation?'

Booth was beginning to join up the dots.

'That's when things got bad but they weren't great for a while before that. Tiffany wasn't always the best girlfriend, she was distant, secretive. Sometimes she'd disappear for days on end and then when she got back she'd refuse to tell anyone where she'd been. Then...then I fell for Hayley. It started after one of mine and Tiff's rough patches, Hayley was there for me, she was attentive, affectionate and forgive me for being human but I took the comfort she offered. It didn't last long, a few weeks top, we both felt awful for it. Tiffany meant everything to the both of us and even after all we'd been through I still loved her, I wanted to marry her one day, even thought about buying the ring...then Freya turned up.'

Temperance hated herself a little for it but she was actually starting to feel sorry for Jason.

'What happened Jason?'

'After one of her disappearing acts Tiffany came back and she was...I don't know...different. She was moody and even more distant than usual. She kept mumbling about her sister and how Freya didn't understand. She sent Freya the letter and then she seemed to calm down a bit. I had no idea what it was about, I didn't know what she'd written, I didn't figure that one out until later. When Freya came to Philly Tiffany was so mad, she hadn't expected Freya to turn up. They had such a turbulent relationship, one moment they'd be screaming at each other and the next minute Freya would be hugging her and saying how much she loved her baby sister and how it was all going to be ok. Their relationship changed, after a few weeks they went everywhere together. Freya was nice, a little headstrong but she cared about Tiffany and that was all any of us really cared about.'

'Then Freya left.'

Temperance said it as if this was the most important information in the world and Jason nodded in solemn agreement.

'Yeah, then she left. Tiffany loved her sister so much, they'd come to rely on each other and when Freya left Tiffany was never quiet the same. I saw Freya before she went, she said something about sorting things out, sorting things for Tiffany but she never said what exactly and I didn't ask. One night, about a week after Freya had left, me and Tiffany had a massive argument. I'd never seen her like that before. She was screaming and yelling. That's when she told me that it was over, she didn't love me and I was half the man Andrew was. It didn't make sense at the time for her to call him Andrew but at the time I was more concerned with the fact that the woman I wanted to spend my life with had just left me. She moved in with Evie, I didn't see her, I heard it from a mutual friend then a few weeks after the split I went round there to talk to her. I figured she was young, eighteen was a scary age to settle down at, I could understand that.'

'But she wasn't there was she.'

'Evie answered the door, she told me that Tiffany had left, she'd been gone a while now, nearly two weeks and she didn't know where. Later that same day Hayley turned up at my door. She said that Tiffany was back, they'd seen her and Freya was back too. Hayley was so sweet. She said she understood how hurt I must be and that if I went round there maybe I could work it out with Tiffany. She didn't mention the baby but she did tell me she was leaving. I thought with Hayley gone things would be easier, me and Tiff' could make a real go of it. Then Hayley told me...she didn't mean to it just kinda slipped out.'

'She told you about Andrew.'

It was a statement not a question and he nodded again.

'She told me how it wasn't Tiffany's fault and that she'd probably never meant to split with me it was just everything with Andrew that had gotten built up and Tiffany needed an escape. After that it all came gushing out. Hayley told me how both her and Evie knew about Tiffany and Andrew and that Freya knew too, that's why she was there, to sort things out. It had been going on for years, since Tiffany first went to boarding school. That's why Freya left home. She found out one night when Tiff' was fifteen, Freya didn't know what to do so she bailed. When Tiffany had left school she'd decided she wanted out of whatever she had going with Andrew, that's why she didn't go home but Andrew didn't take no for an answer and Tiffany wasn't exactly a 'no' kinda girl anyway. Every now and again when Tiffany disappeared and none of us knew where she was she'd be meeting Andrew. She just took off and he said he had a business meeting. That's why Tiff' wrote to Freya, she knew Freya knew, she knew Freya would help. It was out of control and Tiffany didn't know how to stop it and Freya like the night in shining armour she was came to her sister's rescue. That's where she'd been the past few weeks, back here in D.C arguing with Andrew, trying to stop it for Tiffany's sake. When Hayley had finished telling me I didn't know what to do, I was disgusted but I still loved Tiffany, I needed to see her, I needed to talk to her.'

'So you went to Evie's but she'd already left again hadn't she?'

'Hayley left my place and took the first train to D.C, she thought she was doing the right thing getting out of the picture, she was probably right. When I got to Evie's she let me in and explained that Freya was there but her and Tiffany had had a fight and Tiffany had left, left for D.C. I knew what that meant, she'd gone back to Andrew, she wasn't going to fight, she wasn't going to give him up. I saw red. I attacked Freya. I blamed her. She should have stopped Tiff', she was meant to have ended it, she should have ended it. I wanted her to suffer, like Tiffany must have suffered.'

'She didn't going down without a fight though did she, she had multiple sub-stress fractures on her vertebrae, you had to strangle her didn't you.'

'Yeah, I don't even know exactly how it all happened, all I know it that one minute we were talking and the next minute I'd flipped, I fought with Tiffany and strangled her, I thought she was dead. Evie came at me to stop me. I pushed her, I think she hit her head on the door frame, I'm not sure.'

'Hitting the doorframe would match with the injuries she sustained.'

'I really honestly thought I'd killed them both, I panicked but when I checked their pulses they were still alive. I knew I had to act fast so I tied them up in Evie's basement and waited for them to come round. While they were knocked out I had just enough time to come up with a plan.'

'You wanted Andrew to pay.'

'He deserved it, after what he put Tiffany through all those years he deserved to suffer. He doted on Tiff' that much was obvious, I thought it was time to see just how much he loved his daughters.'

'So you stole the Dragons Root.'

'It wasn't hard, I'd come across it a few weeks before in a text book, I'd asked Dr. Roberts about it and he'd mentioned that although it wasn't on the syllabus anymore he thought there might be some left in storage and maybe we could do an experiment with it some time. Lets just say Dr. Roberts is easily distracted and it wasn't exactly hard to get hold of the root.'

'You administered it neat to Freya.'

'When she finally came round I called Andrew. I told him what the root could do. I let him listen as Freya pleaded for her life as I force fed her the root, he listened to Evie's crying as she watched. I told him I wanted 20 000 and Tiffany to never see him again and then I'd let Freya go, I'd give her the antidote, but...but...'

'But you weren't as clever as you thought were you. You weren't prepared for how quick the root would work and you certainly weren't prepared for Andrew indifference over Freya's life.'

Booth watched Brennan's eyes flash and wasn't sure whether it was because people had died unnecessarily or because science had been abused to it.

'Andrew didn't care, he said that Freya was nothing to him, she'd caused enough trouble. I couldn't believe he could be that uncaring about his own daughter, I mean I knew they weren't flesh and blood but she called him dad, he'd raised her for fifteen years, I thought if I just gave him a few hours...'

'But Freya didn't have a few hours did she?'

Jason's voiced cracked and his cheeks dampened with a steady flow of silent tears. His face contorted at the memory of the young woman's death.

'No it all happened so fast. It was horrible, she was in so much pain and her screams...I'll never forget her screams.'

He stopped but neither Brennan nor Booth interrupted.

'Then it all stopped. She was dead. Evie wouldn't stop crying, I just sat their, I couldn't take my eyes off of Freya's body, I couldn't believe what I'd done. Evie called me a monster, and then she said...she said she didn't know how a man like me could ever be a father; she said it was good Hayley had left when she had. It was the first I'd heard about the baby. I pressed for more information but she just cried harder...eventually her cries stopped too. She died.'

Both Booth and Brennan took a deep breath, they had their confession. Booth took over the questioning with a level voice but inside he was raging, how could two girls have died through sheer stupidity, it was just plain wrong.

'How did you dispose of the bodies Jason, what happened next?'

'It was nearly three days before I did anything, I couldn't move and when I did I did the only thing I could think of, I called Andrew. He came straight up from D.C. I never left the basement, which was where he found me, me and the bodies of the daughter he never loved and the friend who had only tried to help. We took Freya's body first. Andrew said he'd sort it, he said he had a plan. We took the carpets out of the trunk of Andrews car and then when it was dark we took Freya's body and placed it in the back. We drove all the way to D.C. Andrew said if we dumped her there then she'd be found, she'd be identified and she'd be buried. He said there was no way for any of us to be caught. When we took Freya out though, she was...she was...'

Brennan jumped in, talking to Booth more than Jason.

'The heat and humidity in the back of the car would have increased the decomposition process, plus the fact that the carpets were removed meant that the body was resting on the bare metal surface of the trunk, that's what mutilated her body and that's why Zack couldn't match the mutilations to a weapon, there was no weapon.'

'We left her in the park; Andrew said she'd definitely be found there. We stayed in D.C. for a few days; Andrew said it would be less suspicious if the bodies were found separately, harder to link. I spent the time with Hayley. I told her there was nothing left for me in Philly and that I knew about the baby. She welcomed me with open arms never once did she ask about what had happened, if she had I might have told her. Three days after we'd gotten rid of Freya Andrew phoned to get Evie. He said it'd be more convincing if she was more decayed so we used kitchen cleaner to speed up the process a little, I knew all about it from my chemistry degree. We had to wait until night before we could put the remains in the car.'

This time Brennan did interrupt.

'And that's when things really went wrong isn't it.'

'Tiffany turned up. She completely freaked, she wanted to know why we were there and what I was doing with Andrew. Then she saw the body and that was it. We didn't even have to tell her what happened; she knew what we'd done. She called us both murderers. I tried to tell her how much I loved her and Andrew told her that he hadn't done anything and that me would always love her no matter what happened. I guess Tiff' chose the wrong moment to grow a back-bone. She told Andrew it was over for good and that she was going to tell the police what we'd done. Andrew said he couldn't let that happen then Tiffany just lost it. She attacked Andrew and they started to fight. I stood out the way but it didn't matter, it was all over pretty quickly. Andrew tried to stop Tiff' but her pushed her too hard, she fell back and cracked her head on the coffee table. We knew straight away she was dead. Andrew was distraught, he couldn't believe what he'd done. He hadn't meant to kill her but that didn't matter now, she was dead. The worst thing was it wasn't him that cried first.'

Jason stopped but Brennan already knew what came next.

'It was Hayley, she cried first. She'd followed you hadn't she.'

'Yeah, yeah she had.'

**Ok so I know that was a really long, officially the longest yet and I know it was pretty heavy, I really didn't expect it to take that long lol but it just kept coming. Reviews are good, very good in fact lol besides I think I did well, twice in one night is good for me : ) just one more 'case' part to go and I'll try mix it with BB**


	40. Dum vita est,,, While there is,,,

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last part, you were all really quick at doing so and I'm glad you enjoyed it; you all left really good reviews. I know I keep saying this but this really is the last 'case' part, after that I promise it BB and evil Cam all the way. I'm sorry if this part id a bit confusing with the flashbacks (They're all in italics to avoid as much confusion as I can) but I couldn't let it go that easy, someone still needs to learn a lesson...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones **

* * *

**Chapter 40**

**Dum vita est, spes est - While there is life there is hope**

The pair stepped out of the interview room, leaving Agent Hobbs to charge Jason. Booth ran a hand down his face and resisted the urge to yawn, it was amazing how much simply sitting there and listening took out of you. Brennan on the other hand was alert once more. She headed to the third and finally interview room, placing her hand on the door handle before turning to Booth.

'Coming?'

'You see Bones; this is where you've lost me. We have the killer and if I have anything to do with it Andrew Watson is going to prison for a very long time for sexual assault of a minor in his care as well as for his attack on Tiffany so I'm not really seeing what's left to do. That's it Bones, case solved. What could there possibly be left to find out?'

She just looked at him and shook her head slowly, an odd smile flitting across her features.

'Lets just say this ones personal.'

She gave him not further explanation, just opened the door and walked in, leaving him intrigued enough to follow...

* * *

_**Earlier that day**_

It had been easier than she'd thought in the end to piece together the facts of the case. To say it had all come to her at once would be a terrible overstatement; it was more like little flashes. Cams words had sparked off a chain reaction and in less than half an hour Brennan had evaluated a months worth of case studies and witness testimonies. What Cam had said was so blunt and yet so undeniably true:

_Well that's the thing about family Temperance. Everyone sleeps with everyone else, you all know each others business and no one really cares who they hurt. It's never the ones you think, it's always the bystanders, the ones that try to help.' _

_'That's the other thing about family and friends isn't it, the truth always comes out' _

She was right, the truth did always come out and in the case of the Watson family the truth had come out in spectacular fashion. The words 'everyone sleeps with everyone else' and 'no one really cares who they hurt' definitely rang true with this case. Andrew Watson had been sleeping with his step daughter for years and in the end neither one of them had cared what it was doing to their family. Temperance thought back to when they had interviewed Andrew, everything he had said, every word he had spoken, hardly any of it was a lie. The answers for this case had been there all along:

_'I was never in to receive the call but Andy's spoken to her a few times haven't you love.' _

_'Jason, his name was. I didn't like him, he was no good for my little Tiff'_

_'I loved those girls more than anything, sometimes I was even glad I wasn't their real father, it made things somehow...easier. I adored Tiffany_

He had adored Tiffany, he'd loved her more than anything, more than Freya, more than his wife, his reputation and apparently since he was about to go to prison for a very long time he loved her more than his freedom. She remembered Jason's bitterness, how he hated the hold Andrew had over Tiffany:

_'Tiffany didn't have a relationship with her family. They shipped her off to boarding school when she was just a kid. They tried to buy her love.'_

And she remembered Booths opinion on the situation:

_'No matter what issues they had parents don't just stop loving their kids.'_

That much was certainly true, Andrew Watson had never stopped loving his children and Jason and Hayley were risking everything to keep their secrets and bring up their daughter. That was the worst part of all this, as if it wasn't enough that three women were dead and Lydia Watson was left childless, little Ellie Howard was about to lose both of her parents.

* * *

_'Lets just say this ones personal.'_

_She gave him not further explanation, just opened the door and walked in, leaving him intrigued enough to follow..._

Temperance sat down, feeling that as sad as the situation was she was probably going to enjoy this a little more than was probably healthy.

'Good afternoon Hayley.'

The young woman in front of her said nothing, a twitchy lawyer hovering at her side.

'Hayley we need to have a little chat.'

She sighed, frustrated.

'Look is this going to take long because I've left Ellie with a friend.'

'Well that all depends on how much you co-operate doesn't it.'

'I've told you everything I know.'

'No you haven't but it doesn't matter because we know the truth now. We know what Jason did, we know how Andrew Watson was there and we know that you witnessed Tiffany Watson's death.'

'Objection, that's speculation.'

Brennan briefly wondered whether the ridiculously young legal aid had ever helped with a case before and whether or not he knew that the use of 'objection' wasn't really necessary. She let it go.

'It doesn't matter anyway, that's not why Hayley's here.'

'Then why am I here, you have all you need.'

'Hayley I want to talk to you about your work.'

'My work?'

'Yes, at the Jeffersonian. Do you enjoy it?'

'Yeah I suppose it's what I always wanted to do.'

'And you work for Dr. Gregory?'

'Yeah. Look, where's this going...?'

Brennan turned to Booth as if Hayley wasn't even there and all of a sudden things began to make sense to him.

'You see Booth; we've had the key to this case all along, right in front of us, from the very beginning.'

_'What's going on here? The way people are running around its like __Disneyland__ at closing time?'_

_'The research lab on the third floor is closed, ventilation problems or something, I don't know, what I do know is that I have a bunch of overpaid, under qualified, hyped up trainee technicians running round the lab and compromising MY evidence.'_

'If I'm honest I've been sitting on this for a few days now Booth, it started making sense when we went to see Dr. Gregory, I just didn't realise its significance.'

_So you're here to see Hayley Peters are you? I can't imagine what for, she's an excellent worker. She had a real aptitude for research.' _

_'Research?' _

_'Yes she's one of my new research assistants.'_

'So it was...?'

He nodded his head towards Hayley and Brennan nodded back, the final piece of the puzzle ready to be placed.

'Hayley, you were in the lab that day weren't you, the day Freya's body came in?'

No reply.

'You saw the picture that Angela drew and just like us you thought it was Tiffany.'

No reply.

'The research lab had been closed and I'd been in a foul mood all day having you and the rest of the interns in my lab, I bet no one even noticed when you stayed behind did they.'

Hayley looked at the table, her hair falling around her face. Brennan prompted her on.

'Hayley...?'

'I didn't want to hurt anyone, not really.'

She sniffed then continued.

'I just saw the face and...and I couldn't believe that that was her. I thought we'd be able to put it behind us, me and Jason, I thought we could have a life together with Ellie. So when I saw the drawing I panicked. I couldn't have one stupid mistake ruin the rest of our lives. It wasn't fair. Tiffany had made her choice in the end and now it was me and Ellie that were going to suffer. I knew eventually you'd figure out who it was and, and I just wanted to scare you off the case...'

'So when everybody left that night you stayed behind didn't you, waited till Angela had left...'

'I watched her leave so I knew you were alone. When you finally decided to go home...'

'You attacked me. We always assumed that the attacker was a man with a knife, not a woman with a surgical scalpel.'

'I never meant to hurt you, I swear I didn't but then...'

'But then things didn't go as smoothly as you'd planned did they? Jason couldn't take it anymore could he, he told you the truth, the full truth about Evie and Freya. You heard we had an address for you and Jason and if I'm right that's all it took for you to wander home, grab the gun that I remember seeing locked in your sideboard, pop back to work and shoot me.'

'I was so scared after that, there was so much blood and then later I saw the ambulance...When you came to see me in Gregory's lab a week later I thought for sure you knew, I thought the plan had backfired.'

'But we didn't know did we and probably never would because shortly before my attack the cctv camera's were knocked out of action. Of course you knew exactly where they were. You nearly got away with it. Hayley, nearly.'

This time when Hayley spoke it was with the same resigned voice that Jason had spoken in not an hour earlier.

'How long will I get?'

It was Booth that answered her.

'Hard to tell, you're lucky you didn't kill anyone. Going on your circumstances, the fact that you have Ellie and that it's your first offence, they might be lenient and only go for the firearm incident. You'll get two years, maybe three.'

His voice was curt and bitter at the thought of how Brennan had nearly died and his case jeopardised and all Hayley would get was two-three years. Brennan however didn't care, it was enough. Hayley's sobs were enough as the young girl realised that what she had done was wrong and that in dong what she had thought was right to protect her family she had probably lost the right to have her little girl learn to call her 'mummy'.

* * *

Fifteen minutes and a congratulations from Cullen later Booth and Brennan stood side by side against the SUV, relishing the fresh air.

'I guess that's it then, case over.'

'Yeah, case over.'

Their last case.

'So.'

'So'

'I guess now the case is over you can finally get back to your own apartment.'

'I guess now the case is over you'll be leaving for Cleveland.'

She looked at him, knowing neither of them really wanted to get into that now.

'Come on Booth, its getting late and its been a long day, you can move out tomorrow. There's a half eaten box of stale doughnuts at home and a ton of paperwork.'

He watched as she walked round the vehicle and slid in the passenger side. Now wasn't the time to discuss her leaving, he got it. But he couldn't help but feel that with the case finally over the time they did have to discuss it was fast slipping away and her departure was becoming more imminent by the day.

* * *

**Coming up: living arrangements change in Cams favour and the squints try their best to stop Temperance leaving**


	41. Melita, domi adsum Honey, I'm home!

**Thanks for the reviews, they were great again. I'm starting to get the impression that some of you don't like ****Cam**** lol That means you're probably about to hate me ...but its a risk I'm willing to take in the cause of plot development. Think of it on the plus side there's only 4 parts and the epilogue left so either way you don't have long to wait to find out whether Booth realises he's an idiot and stops Brennan from leaving or he realises he wants to be a good father and stays with Cam. : ) **

**Disclaimer: If you don't know by now I don't own Bones**

* * *

**Chapter 41**

**Melita, domi adsum - "Honey, I'm home!**

The day Booth moved back out was hard on both of them and neither hid it very well. It was strange how someone as independent as Brennan had grown so very used to having Booth around. It hadn't taken long to collect his things, even with them both subconsciously drawing it out, and when he was done he stood in front of her and accepted the awkward hug and thanks she offered before moving to the door, wishing he didn't have to go.

'Booth wait...'

_Say you want me to say, don't go to Cleveland, stay with me, I'll stay with you_

'Booth I...'

_I know deep down you don't want this Temperance, just say the words._

'I need...I need...'

_Say you need me. Say you need me like I need you._

She hesitated again, not able to find the words to properly say goodbye to a man who had become such a permanent fixture in her life.

'Booth...Seeley...I need...I need y...'

_Just say it, please just say it_

She sighed heavily and looked away from him.

'I...I...I need the spare key. I...erm...my landlord...he said that with me leaving he needed all the spares back too.'

'Oh...right...the key...of course.'

He fiddled around before handing it to her and turning once more to the door.

'So I erm guess I'll see you tomorrow?'

'Maybe, it depends. We don't have a case anymore.'

'No, no we don't.'

_And we never will have again, not together._

'I suppose there might be some paperwork Cullen wants me to drop round.'

'Yeah...paperwork, sure...so, tomorrow then?'

'Yeah, tomorrow.'

With that he was gone and Temperance Brennan was left alone she sat on her sofa, marvelling at how the place already felt empty and cursed herself for the teary, angry feeling that welled up inside of her. She whispered out into the lonely apartment in an angry voice.

'Oh no you don't, you don't have the right to cry, you asked him to leave.'

And with that single statement for the first time since Cam had turned up at her door Temperance blamed herself for the mess she was in.

Brennan was watching, just watching. The fact that she was doing it wasn't all that remarkable, she was after all an anthropologist, it was her job to watch human activity. What was special was what she was watching: Her colleagues, her friends, her family. She watched them from her office as they milled around in the lab, going about their work as normal. Zach seemed engrossed in the Mayan sand mummy in front of him, only looking up to occasionally converse with Hodgins who seemed equally enraptured with his Amazonian soil samples. Various lab technicians were also scattered around the room but overall there was a slower pace of life in the lab, as if everyone knew, as if everyone sensed, it was the end of a very short era and they had no right to be energetic or happy.

Temperance glanced over to Cams office and was reminded again of how little time she had left at the Jeffersonian. A week. Just one short week and then Cleveland beckoned. She had told Hodgins and Zach earlier that morning but she still had to tell...uhoh...Angela! The dark haired artist had just made her way into the lab and had headed straight to Hodgins work station. Their conversation was quick with elaborate gestures being made in the direction of Brennan's office before Angela whipped round and headed in that direction. Temperance had just enough time to move away from the window and brace herself at the desk before hurricane Angela entered the room.

'A week! You're leaving in a week and you didn't tell me!'

Brennan couldn't help but smile at the distressed woman before her.

'I was going to, I just haven't had chance.'

'How long have you known you only had a week?'

'Since Friday.'

'Friday! Brennan that was three days ago!'

'Yeah well there just was never the right time, what with the case and everything and then Saturday A. I didn't want to interrupt your day and B. I had a ton of paperwork.'

'And yesterday?'

'Booth...Booth moved out yesterday, I was kinda...you know...busy.'

'Oh.'

Angela switched prom irritated, annoyed friend to caring, sensitive friend and took a seat opposite Brennan at the desk.

'Are you ok?'

'I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?'

'Sweetie...'

'I'm fine Angela. I didn't like having him there anyway remember, I like my independence.'

'Doesn't mean you won't miss him.'

'Yeah well I'm going to have to get used to missing people aren't I.'

'Not if you don't go.'

Temperance sighed.

'Angela, not again. We've been over this.'

'I know and I still don't understand. You're better than this. Look Bren' I... the other day, when Can came to talk to you...I was outside, I heard what she said.'

Brennan's head snapped up and she stared at her best friend.

'You were spying?'

'Spying is a very strong word, more like accidentally, purposely listening.'

She smiled.

'Look the point is I heard what she said. She wants you out of the picture. She wants you gone and she wants it now. She's openly manipulating Booth. How can you just let that happen? Have you told Booth what she said?'

'No and I'm not going to, and neither are you before you get any ideas.'

'Why not?'

'Because what's the point, telling him would do nothing but hurt everyone involved. It wouldn't change anything. Cam would still be having his child and he'd still stay even if he knew what Cam was ding and I...I'd still leave.'

'Grrrr I give up, I don't understand you. Why won't you fight this? Why won't you fight Cam? You've come up against bigger things than this in your life so why are you choosing now to run?'

'Because I'm sick of having to fight. For once in my life I wanted something to be easy. Booth was the one thing in my life that wasn't tainted by my past of bad decisions that I've made or people have made for me. What me and Booth had was a good thing and if I put up a fight now then...'

She sighed again.

'Look at it this way. It's always me that has to do the fighting Ange, its about time someone fought for me and Booth wont, Booth cant fight for me. I just want something simple, I want something that I don't have to think about.'

'And you think you'll find that in Cleveland?'

'Maybe not but I wont find Booth so that's a start.'

'Why don't you just request another partner, stay at the Jeffersonian or at least stay in D.C. You might never have to see Booth or Cam again.'

Tempe gave a weak smile.

'That's not the point Ange. I'd always know he was just a cab ride or a telephone call away and there'd always be the risk that I'd bump into him. I...I don't think I'm a strong enough person to stay away, and if I am then...then I'm not sure if he is.'

'What do you mean?'

'He loves me Angela. Just enough to make it hurt to look at each other and not quiet enough to make me worth the fight. He loves me and one way or another we'd end up hurting each other if I stayed. That's why it can't go back to how it was before, that's why I can't stay: because he loves me.'

'What you really mean is because you love him.'

Temperance gave her friend a long measure stare.

'There's that too.'

She smiled in good humour and Angela knew the discussion was over. That was probably a good thing because at that precise moment Booth sauntered in unannounced.

'What are you doing here?'

'Good morning to you to Bones.'

She smiled but it didn't quiet reach her eyes.

'Paperwork remember, I said I might drop by, ringing any bells?'

_Paperwork. Dropping by. Oh that was right. Last night. Last night when I almost begged you to stay._

'Well I don't get the whole bell thing but I remember if that's what you mean.'

Booth laughed a little, placing the paperwork on her desk.

'There's not much, mainly duplicate release forms but I thought you'd want them. I thought maybe we could go get some lunch if you're not too busy.'

_Then we could talk about Us and I could beg you not to leave._

Angela watched the two with interest. _Lunch. Alone time. They need that, maybe he can convince her to stay._

'Yeah lunch sounds good, its a pretty slow day here so I could be finished for about...'

She never got to finish her sentence as the office door swung open and Cam stepped in. temperance and Angela shared a look and Seeley suddenly felt very uncomfortable, having avoided being in the same room as Booth women since the night of Cams revelation.

'Seeley, I thought it was you. I'm glad you popped by to see us, there was something I wanted to talk to you about.

Booth almost told her that it was Bones and not 'us' he had 'popped by' to see but didn't.

'Do you err want to talk somewhere else.'

He was aware of Bones unease, the last thing he wanted was to talk 'baby' in front of her and Angela. Cam gave a same fake laugh and placed a hand to his arm.

'Oh no Seeley, this isn't about the baby.'

The words baby bounced from the office walls. Angela no longer wished to be in the room where tension was so high the rooms occupants were unpredictable.

'I think I'm gonna actually go do some work.'

She laughed a little and gave Brennan an apologetic look before leaving the room. Cam was talking again.

'No Seeley this isn't about the baby, well I suppose it is but not directly. You see the thing is I've been having a bit of trouble with my landlord...'

She'd only just started and Booth didn't like where this was going.

'...and to cut a long story short I'm now homeless.'

Booth just looked at her, not sure what the safest response was.

'Well you can imagine the state I'm in but I knew not to panic because I know stress is bad for our baby.'

Tempe suspected she had thrown the 'our' in on purpose.

'So I thought maybe I could stay with you for a little while, you know, just till things are sorted or the baby's born.'

Temperance had to hand it to Cam, she knew exactly what she was doing.

'I...I...'

'I know its a big step Seeley but it wouldn't be forever and if you say know I don't know what I'll do, I'll have to move back to New York to stay with family and then I'm not sure how often you'd be able to see the baby.'

Brennan noted that that one was low even for Camille.

'I...I...'

'Just think how nice it would be Seeley, you me and the baby.'

She'd said the magic words and Booths conscience forced him to give her the words she wanted.

'Sure Cam, till the baby's born, sure.'

'Great, I'll see you later then, you can take me home cant you?'

'Err yeah, course.'

'Good.'

Cam smiled and turned, chancing a look at Brennan who stared defiantly in the other direction. Cam had won yet another battle and the war was a fore gone conclusion. Suddenly for Temperance the next week could not go quick enough.

* * *

Angela couldn't hear what Cam was saying or Booths reply before she flounced off towards her own office but the look on Temperance's face through the window told her everything she needed to know and Angela very much doubted that lunch was going to help this time.

* * *

**Don't hate me please just leave pretty reviews and in return I'll finish the story soon lol I promise it will not all be doom and gloom but lows make the high points better, think of it like that. :)**


	42. Prima facie, At first sight

**Ok first things first it has to be said that I'm not exactly a songfic fan, I don't hate them I just don't love them either so I'm about to become a hypocrite as I present you with lyrics lol I just couldn't resist, the song was playing when I wrote this part and it fitted so well with the mood I wanted for the chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last part, you were all great and this story now has over 400 reviews which I am so pleased with considering this is my first fic. For all of you worriers I wouldn't despair too much, ****Cam**** has done some bad stuff and thinks she can get away with it. What the case in this story should show if anything is that people always get exactly what they deserve and secrets never stay secret for very long :) I'm not completely happy with this part so tell me what you think. Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones but then you knew that already.**

* * *

**Chapter 42**

**Prima facie - At first sight**

However fast she thought she wanted it to go the following week went all too quickly for Brennan and before she knew it it was Sunday, the day before she said goodbye to D.C., the Jeffersonian and Booth forever. Her leaving party had been on the Friday but she herself had not attended. Angela had berated her the following morning but Brennan had retorted that she had said goodbye to everyone she wanted to and the party was really for the ones being left behind, not the person leaving. Besides, Booth would have been there. Angela told her that upon realising she wasn't at the party he had left immediately and Cam had not turned up at all. That was the end of the conversation and the party was forgotten.

Temperance couldn't think about Cam and discouraged others from doing so. Cam had not spoken to Brennan since the day in her office but she had made no effort to move to Booths discreetly, insisting on having her boxes brought to the Jeffersonian so Brennan was 'forced' to watch Booth load them into his car. Needless to say Brennan went home early that day. She had successfully avoided any contact with Cam since and was doing a pretty good job of avoiding Booth too only now as she sat staring at her empty living room, most of her life packed into the sparse collection of boxes before her it was a choice she was beginning to regret.

* * *

Booth couldn't think straight. He paced his office in frustration. She was leaving tomorrow. Tomorrow she would leave and he would never see her again, never hear her voice again; never get to feel the playful punch on his arm when he called her Bones again. Never again. He knew Cam was at 'home' but he had no desire to rush there. His day at the office had ended over two hours ago and the completed paperwork on the desk behind him could have waited but he'd done it rather than go home for the cosy meal Cam had no doubt prepared. He wasn't stupid; he knew what she was doing.

The last few nights he had almost dreaded the end of his working day and the trek home to play happy families with Cam but he also knew there was very little he could do about it. She was pregnant with his child; he couldn't just throw her out on the streets. His heart had ached at the pained expression on Tempe's face when he had let Cam move in with him and he wanted to tell her it meant nothing, Cam meant nothing...but he didn't. It was too late for all of that, there was no point in upsetting anyone more than they already were. Booth had realised the night Cam moved in how utterly out of his depth he was, he no longer possessed any control over the events around him.

The woman he loved was moving half way across the country, a woman he wasn't even sure he liked was living with him and having his child, he couldn't think straight in the field, he avoided going home; he wasn't sleeping at night and...and he had absolutely no idea what to do about it. For the first time in a long time Booth wished he was still in the army. In the army you were told what to do, there was never any need for decisions. He wanted that now, for someone to tell him what to do, for someone to tell him exactly how to fix the mess he was in. He had even considered for the briefest of moments phoning his mother for advice before realising that he couldn't stand if she side-tracked the conversation and ended up gushing over Cam and the baby. It was time he faced facts, he missed Temperance and if he didn't see her one last time before she left he didn't know if he could forgive himself. Snatching up his car keys he suddenly had somewhere aside from the hell he called home to go.

* * *

It was amazing, thought Temperance, that when all's said and done we don't really amount to much. What people said really was true and your legacy is in the people you love and not in the things you acquire. At least that was her opinion as she looked at the few remaining boxes in her living room. Some of her things had already been sent ahead; some things weren't going at all but rather finding a new home with Angela. Brennan had to admit it had broken her heart to clear out her office two days previously. In the relatively short time she had been there the Jeffersonian had become her home and its occupants her family.

The worst thing about it was that it hadn't been the packing away of her doctorate certificates or the antique vases that had upset her but taking down her photographs from the wall and wrapping a small jade pig in three day old newspaper. A sharp knock at the door pulled her from her musings and she quickly scrubbed at her cheeks just to be sure and was pleased to find they were free of stray tears. She opened the door not knowing who to expect and coming face to face with the lover she had avoided for the best part of a week.

'Booth, what are you doing here, its...'

She looked at her watch.

'...Oh...only half seven, OK then. What are you doing here?'

Booth smiled somewhat sheepishly.

'That's the funny thing you see, I'm not really sure. I was going to church and my car just sorta drove its way over here.'

He attempted the charm smile but for the first time in years failed to pull it off. She moved aside silently to let him past. He looked around the room and let out a low whistle.

'So you're really all set to go then?'

'Err yeah, this is the last of my stuff, I sent most of it up on Thursday.'

An awkward silence followed before Booth offered the only constructive thing he could.

'Need any help packing?'

And for the first time in 'they couldn't remember how long', he made her smile.

* * *

Even stood there now in her apartment, as he wondered at the things she had already packed away and watched as she hunted for an extra role of tape to close yet another box of her possessions whilst he squeezed the lid shut, he couldn't believe she was leaving. Two years of loving her and hating her and wanting her and avoiding her and she was leaving.

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care. _

They stood there later amongst the boxes and strewn clothing in the middle of her living room and looked at each other. It was late, nearing midnight now, and the packing was pretty much finished. They were both surprised at how sad the simple sight of her bare apartment was. No alcohol had been consumed but tiredness could always be used as an excuse for their following actions if they wanted it to be...which neither of them did.

'You know what the sad thing is?'

'Huh?'

'About the case. Do you know what the saddest part is?'

'What?'

'None of them were innocent, not really.'

'What makes you say that?'

'Well look at it this way, Jason is obviously guilty, he killed Freya and Evie even if he didn't mean to. If Andrew hadn't been sleeping with his step-daughter he never would have fought with Tiffany so she never would have died and Freya never would have been involved. If Hayley hadn't slept with her best friends' partner she never would have left and Freya and Evie might still be alive. If Freya hadn't turned up Jason would never have known about Tiffany and Andrew and her and Evie might still be here. If Evie hadn't told him about the baby Jason would never have come to D.C and he would never have met Andrew who in turn wouldn't have gone back to Philadelphia and Tiffany never would have died. If Tiffany had left with Freya then Freya wouldn't have gone back and Jason couldn't have killed her and finally if Lydia Watson had left Andrew years ago and owned up to what was going on with him and Tiffany then none of this would have ever happened.'

Booth looked at her before smiling.

'Well when you put it like that.'

The pair laughed a little before becoming caught in each others eyes much like the night they had slept together.

_You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your hand.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you._

'Booth…stay the night?'

'You're leaving tomorrow. Is that really a good idea?'

'No it's a terrible idea but for once in my life I want to stop doing what my head tells me is right and do what I want. Please Booth, one last night, just hold me.'

She closed the gap between them and took his hands in her own.

'Booth…just hold me and tell me everything will be ok.'

'I don't know what to tell you Tempe, what do you want me to say?'

She placed her hands behind his head and pulled him down to rest his forehead on her own. He looped his arms around her waist as she stared at him, her eyes brimming with unshed tears and her voice so low he almost didn't hear her next words.

'Lie to me Booth.'

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

He looked up at her and found he couldn't deny her this simple request. He pulled her closer, her face pressed to his neck as he stroked his hand down her slender back and pushed down his own sobs of anguish to whisper softly in her ear.

'You're not going to Cleveland, Cam isn't having my baby and everything is wonderful. Parker's going to grow up calling you mummy, you're going to move in with me and we're going to get married even though you think it's stupid. Everything's fine and perfect and…and…Temperance please don't go…'

She pulled away and looked at him, her face full of sorrow.

'Tell me you don't love me.'

'What?'

_I am a dreamer and when i wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you._

'If you don't love me then we don't have anything and there's nothing to lose and I'll stay…I want to stay.'

He squeezed his eyes tight shut and cursed her logical mind for asking him for the one thing he wasn't sure he could give.

'Say it Booth, say you don't love me.'

'I…I…'

'Please Seeley, please…'

Her pleading whispers broke his heart.

_I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you._

'Say you don't love me, please, please say you don't love me.'

She was crying hard now, her loud sobs bouncing from the walls of the apartment.

'I can't Temperance…I love you…I can't say it.'

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

She continued to cry, lost in her own grief and confusion and this time he joined her as they slid to the floor in each others arms, their collective sobs and audible symbol of their broken love, a love that now revealed could never be hidden or lost but that would never be realised or bring either participant true joy but rather haunt them as a constant reminder of what could have been.

_And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bare my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

He did stay the night and he did hold her but it wasn't how is should have been. Their final night together should have been one of love and tender words, not tears and the blinding truth of reality, their reality, the reality of their situation. That final night was spent on the floor of her living room fully clothed and clinging to each other for dear life until exhaustion finally claimed them and the night passed by and the sun rose unaware of the two lovers-who-weren't and how the coming of the day would tear them apart.

* * *

**So there you go, two in one night, aren't I good lol What do we think? Coming up: Its the day of Brennans departure but ****Cam**** isn't through with our favourite pair just yet.**


	43. Mala fide, In bad faith

**Ok I had to get this done because its been bugging me all day, its taken me nearly six hours to write a 2 page English essay that should have taken 45 minutes lol that's how distracting the thought of writing this has been. Thanks for the great reviews on the last part, I love that song it always makes me sad and after thinking about it part 42 is now one of my favourite chapter's lol. Can't believe how close to the end we are now, just three parts after this. Ok and all together now everyone hug Angela and boo Cam. It's a pretty varied chapter but stick with me k : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

* * *

**

**Chapter 43**

**Mala fide - In bad faith**

The next morning was more awkward than either of them thought possible. The pair untangled themselves silently from their position on the floor and stretched in an attempt to rid themselves of the aches that had settled in their bodies. She stood without looking at him and walked towards the bathroom to scrub her face and change for the day. When she returned he was sat at the sofa and she mumbled something about work as she started to hunt among the boxes for her car key.

'You're working today?'

'My flight doesn't leave till five so I'm working till lunch. I...I need to keep busy.'

'Oh.'

'You can stay here for a while if you want, the removals people are coming for the last of my stuff at nine.'

He glanced at his watch: half eight.

'Err yeah, sure I don't have to be in until late. Cullen said he doesn't want to give me any big cases until we know what's happening with the Jeffersonian.'

She turned surprised.

'I don't understand, you'll just liaise with Zach instead wont you?'

'Not necessarily. The FBI wanted you not the Jeffersonian.'

It was her turn to reply with a redundant 'oh'. A tense silence fluttered around the pair before she left instructions to leave the key with a neighbour after the removals people had been and began the final hunt for her bag. He watched as she bustled around the room, collecting her things for the day, taking one last look at the boxy rooms she had learnt to call home and moving towards the door. He stopped her with a single utterance of her name, he had to know.

'Temperance...What I said...what I said last night about Parker calling you mummy, you marrying me, white picket fence, the whole deal...could we ever have had that?'

She glanced up at him then stared back at the floor to give her reply.

'Its all irrelevant now isn't it, we'll never know.'

Booth said nothing and she moved to leave only to surprise him by stopping moments later, her hand quivering on the door handle. She stared at the door, not trusting herself to look at him.

'It's irrelevant, and illogical too I suppose, but...but I think if Cam, if she...if you...if there wasn't the baby then I think...I think that we could have had that...the whole deal, picket fence and all.'

Without turning to look at him she opened the door and exited the apartment and what Seeley Booth didn't know as he watched the door click shut behind her was that if Camille Saroyan had anything to do with it that would be the last time he'd ever see Temperance.

* * *

Booth pressed the phone closer to his ear and sighed as Angela's stressed tone blared from it yet again. It was still early and she'd already rang twice to confirm arrangements for seeing Brennan off.

_'You are coming to the airport aren't you?'_

'Yes, for the millionth time of course I am.'

_'Good 'cos if you're not there...'_

'I'll be there Ok.'

_'You'd better be.'_

'I will be. Do you really think I'd miss this Angela?'

_'Yeah well just make sure you're there 'cos she's expecting all of us, you included.'_

'I know, what time does the plane leave again cos I'm not sure if...'

_'Booth!!'_

'I'm joking. I know half four right.'

_'Yeah but she'll have to go through before that so be there for three.'_

He glanced at his watch: half eleven.

'What's she up to, isn't she leaving soon?'

_'Yeah she's leaving at half twelve to finalise everything with her apartment and sort transport for her car. Right now she's with Zach. She's attempting to teach him everything she knows about forensic anthropology in half an hour.'_

'I never thought I'd say this but poor Zach'

He heard Angela laugh on the other end of the line before stopping abruptly and this time when she spoke it was in a tearful sorrowful voice

_'It's so sad Booth, already the lab feels empty, just knowing that tomorrow she won't be here.'_

'I know what you mean, I'm actually upset at the thought of possibly not working with you squints but don't tell Zach and Hodgins I said that.'

_'Don't worry, secrets safe with me. I just cant imagine what its going to be like without her, she's such a big part of our lives and its as if she doesn't even realise it. She's my best friend Booth.'_

'I know Ange, she's mine too.'

Unbeknown to Booth across town those words caused Angela's mood to switch.

_'She should be more than your best friend and you know it.'_

'Ange...don't, its too late, she's made up her mind.'

_'More like you've made up yours. You should be with her, not Cam_

'I'm not with Cam.'

_'No but you chose her baby over Brennan and that's the same thing.'_

'Angela, you don't...'

_'Don't you dare say I don't understand because I think I understand more than you do.'_

'What do you mean?'

_'Ask yourself this Booth: Why did Cam choose that night to tell you? She'd known about the baby for a while, why didn't she tell you before you went to Philly with Brennan? And why did she tell Tempe before you?'_

'Because I wasn't there.'

_'So why didn't she wait until you got back?'_

'I...I don't know.'

_'Well maybe it's about time you found out. Think about it Booth, everything with Cam has all been too convenient. She decides to tell you she's pregnant just as Brennan is on the verge of telling you she loves you? Come on Booth, you're smarter than that.'_

'Angela, I'm not sure what you're hinting at but I know I don't like it. Cam is having my baby and Bones is leave, end of story.'

He slammed the phone down and started at the clock that sat across the office as he felt his anger fizzle away. It wouldn't help, nothing would help. In three hours he'd be saying goodbye to Bones forever and nothing could possibly help him with that.

* * *

It was 2 'o' clock when Booth left work. Cullen had given him the next few days off, something about compassionate leave for loss of a family member. Booth had explained through gritted teeth that Brennan wasn't dying, just moving thousands of miles away never to be seen or heard of again but Cullen had said it was irrelevant, he didn't have a new partner yet anyway so there was little he could do at work. A new partner. It was odd, Booth had had partners before Brennan but he was having a hard time imagining having another one after her. He had even told her that he might put in for promotion at last, get himself out of the field, but she had told him that wasn't the answer and had made him promise to carry on the work they had started together. He had of course agreed.

Booth pulled the SUV up and stepped out, hoping to be as quick as possible. He had just half an hour to get changed and drive over to Dulles if he wanted to keep Angela happy and catch Brennan before she checked in for her flight. He placed his key in the lock, hoping Cam was asleep or out. She'd taken the day off, something about a headache and Booth was partly grateful, at least this way she couldn't upset Temperance. Of course the down-side was that when people take a day off they do so at home and since his home was now her home.

'Cam?'

He called out, silently praying for no reply but it seemed God wasn't with him on this occasion.

'I'm in here'

Having called her he knew he had to go see her and found her wandering around the kitchen.

'Hey, I just wanted to let you know I'm back but I'm taking off again, you know, seeing Bones off at the airport.'

'Oh yes, do give her my love, we will miss her. Now Seeley be a dear and tell me where you keep the washing powder, I figured I might as well make myself useful. I'll do your shirts if you want whilst I'm at it.'

'Err no its ok, leave the shirts I'll do them. Washing powders in the top cupboard just left of the refrigerator.'

He left before she could entice him into more of a conversation and went to get changed. He just finished the final button on his shirt when he heard the scream. Cams scream. His instincts took over as he rushed through the apartment, finding her in the kitchen where he had left her. She was sprawled across the floor, a smashed dish and toppled chair next to her. She was clutching her stomach.

'Cam, Cam are you ok?'

She looked at him, sitting up a little and wincing.

'I feel...'

She moved again and whimpered a little in pain.

'The baby Seeley, something feels wrong. Something could be wrong with the baby.'

He looked at her before tugging her up and pulling her to lean on him as they walked to the front door. Cam was crying now.

'It's going to be ok Cam. We'll get you to the hospital, you'll be fine. The baby'll be fine.'

He placed her in the SUV, running round to the other side and starting the vehicle up. He chanced a look at the clock on the radio. Half 2, he'd never made it now, Bones was leaving forever and he wasn't going to be able to say goodbye. He pushed down his feelings of regret and misery and focused on the task at hand. This was the reason she was leaving, the way it was meant to be. Cam was his priority now. Cam and their baby.

Cam turned in her seat towards the window and suppressed a grin. That had been too easy.

* * *

**There you go people, not much left now.**


	44. Mundus vult decipi, The world wants,,,

**Firstly I just want to say sorry for the delay, I know it's been a week but I've been off ill so I wasn't able to come and work on this as much as I wanted to. Secondly thanks for the reviews, there were lots of them and they were all great. Ok so this is the part we've all been waiting for, how will it play out between Booth and Cam and will he get to Tempe's plane in time? BTW I like the Latin for this chapter, it's very appropriate. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 44**

**Mundus vult decipi - The world wants to be deceived **

'There you are Miss Saroyan, and as I said there's nothing to worry about. You just say here and I'll get one of the nurses to find you the necessary paperwork.'

That had been an age ago and Booth looked at his watch yet again but didn't know why. Him and Cam had been in a hospital side room for fifteen minutes now, it was ten to three and no way on this here earth was Booth ever going to get to the airport for three. He had briefly considered leaving Cam at the hospital to say goodbye to Brennan and then returning for Cam later but knew that plan wouldn't go down very well with Cam. He flicked his eyes back down to his watch, another thirty seconds had passed. Cam looked up to him from the hospital bed she was sat on and snapped.

'For Gods sake Seeley will you please stop looking at the time and focus here.'

He turned to her in surprise. The pale hospital gown made her look strangely washed out against her dark features. Almost instantly his ever faithful Catholic guilt kicked in and he remembered why they were there.

'Sorry Cam, I just...'

'You were just thinking about her.'

'I...well...yeh, her plane leaves soon.'

'Exactly and she's never coming back. You never have to see her again so just forget it, forget her and concentrate on what you do have, me, the baby.'

Booth was shocked at the tone of her voice; the venom behind her chosen words and suddenly Angela's words from earlier came back to him. Was this just another one of those things that was all too convenient?

' Cam, what happened, in the kitchen?'

'What do you mean what happened? I fell.'

'Yeah but how, why?'

'How should I know? I suppose the chair gave way.'

'But why were you on the chair in the first place?'

Cam threw her arms in the air.

'What is this Booth, the Spanish bloody inquisition?'

'Its just...its just that cupboard isn't that high, I mean you're around the same height as Bones and she can reach it without the chair.'

'What are you getting at?'

'Nothing...something...I don't know.'

'Are you trying to say that I fell on purpose?'

Booth turned from the window he had been staring out of to he angry looking woman perched on the bed.

'You have to admit Cam; it is a bit...convenient.'

'Convenient! This is convenient?!'

'I just mean that I came home to tell you I was going to say goodbye to Bones and now all of a sudden I can't say goodbye to her because you fell from a chair you didn't really need.'

'Are you saying I'm faking this?'

He said nothing.

'Oh God you are aren't you. I don't believe this, she's leaving and she's still coming between us.'

' Cam this has nothing to do with Tempe.'

'Yes it does. She's always ruining things. I thought I'd sorted it, I thought with the baby and her leaving...but no she's still there and...'

'Hold on a minute, you sorted it? What exactly did you sort?'

Booth had moved towards her but Cam couldn't help but grin, a glint in her eyes.

'Let's just say me and her had a little chat.'

'What? When? Did you do something cos I swear if you hurt her...'

'I wouldn't be too worried it was her that hit me in the end.'

Booth was suddenly angry and didn't know why.

'What did you say Cam?'

Cam looked away from him and when he spoke this time his voice had raised.

'Camille, what did you say?'

'I merely pointed out the inevitability of the situation.'

'Meaning?'

'I made sure she knew that when she left if she came back there'd be no place for her.'

'What the hell did you say that for?'

'Because it's true. She won't have her job here, her friends will have moved on and you'll have me and the baby.'

' Cam lets get one thing straight, I'll have the baby but not you, there is no me and you Cam.'

'But things'll be different once the baby's born, you'll see.'

'No Cam, we're not getting back together, not now, not when our kid graduates, never.'

He looked at her and began to understand for the first time.

'That's what you thought isn't it and ever since you found out you were having that baby all you've been doing is slowly driving Temperance away.'

'Oh no you don't, she left all by herself, even I couldn't do that one.'

'But you did want to split us up?'

Cam said nothing then decided it was too late for everything now and let her bitterness and anger take over.

'She was always there, always in the way. Even when we were together you were half with her, your head was at least. Everyone thought she was so perfect but I knew, I knew Seeley she could never give you what you wanted, what you really wanted: a wife, children. I can give you that.'

'But it doesn't matter Cam, I'd give all that up for her.'

'I know, that's why when I found out I was pregnant I saw my opportunity. I knew she wouldn't stay, she wouldn't want to be a family wrecker after all.'

'How can you see being pregnant as an opportunity?'

'Because up until the minute I found out about you and Brennan I was going to get rid of it!'

Booth wasn't sure what to say but found his voice again quickly, glad that a nurse hadn't yet interrupted them.

'You...you...How could you think of...'

'Oh calm down Seeley, it's the twenty first century and you might be catholic but I'm not. I wanted rid of it and then I saw you and Brennan together and I knew we could be a family, that a baby would be just the thing to get rid of her once and for all.'

'I can't believe you're being like this. How could you use a baby like this? My baby?'

'No Seeley, my baby.'

'What, don't I get a say in this?'

Cam couldn't help it; she let out a small sick, curdling laugh, standing up to face him.

'You still don't get it do you... it's not yours.'

'W...what?'

'I'll spell it out shall I. The. Baby. Isn't. Yours.'

'I don't understand.'

'What's to understand?'

'W...Who's is it?'

'I don't know but I know it isn't yours, that's all you really need to know isn't it.'

'You lied?'

'Yes I lied and you believed every minute of it. Why would it have been such a bad thing Seeley, you would have been a dad again and everyone would have been happy, no one would have ever known but you have to ruin it didn't you, you had to fall in love with her. You know what Seeley we are so alike.'

'I'm nothing like you.'

'Oh yes you are because we both want the same things and we're both so incredibly desperate. I was so desperate I lied to you and you we're so desperate you believed every minute of it. I may seem like the bad person for lying, for deceiving you but you loved every second of it. Face it Seeley, you wanted the lies, you wanted to be deceived.'

The pair stared at each other long and hard before Booth finally blinked at her and took a step back.

'I think we're done here Camille.'

He turned to the door and Cam knew he wouldn't be coming back.

* * *

Out in the hospital corridor the situation began to sink in for Booth. Sat on the hard white bench in the maternity unit, surrounded by the cries of new born babies and proud parents alike he found he wasn't sad at the loss of the baby he and Cam could have shared. No, what upset him was the fact that he had lost Temperance and it had all been for nothing. Another glance at his watch confirmed it.3:15, if she wasn't already she'd been going into the departure lounge and about to board. For all he knew she could have left already. He stood up and headed for the nearest exit, turning on his phone and was surprised when it rang almost straight away. He answered the call.

'Booth.'

'At last, I've been calling for like half an hour.'

'Angela?'

'Yeah Booth Angela, where the hell are you cos' I'm at the airport and I'm pretty sure you were supposed to be here too.'

'Yeah, something came up.'

'I'm not going to ask what came up that was more important than Brennan, you just better get your ass here pretty sharpish.'

'What but I thought she left at three.'

'She did, she's in departures but her flight has been put back thirty minutes.'

'You mean...'

'I mean if you get here now you can still stop her.'

'Angela I...'

'I know you don't want her to leave so get off the phone, in your car and over here before I'm forced to hate you forever. This is your last chance Booth; just don't screw it up ok.'

With that she disconnected and Booth hurried towards his car. She was right this was his last chance and he wasn't about to waste it.

* * *

**There you go so Cams a big fat liar (but you all knew that) and Booths off to stop Brennan, question is will he make it in time?**


	45. Carpe Diem, Seize the day

**Hi everyone, thanks fo the replies on the last part, I cant believe we're pretty much at the end but its nice to have finished my first fic and for it to have gone so well. The last part didnt really turn out how I wanted so I hope this part makes up for it, its been sitting on my pc for a while now. Oh and btw, I just had to end with that chapter title lol but the epilogue has the best one so stay tuned :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 45

**Carpe Diem – Seize the day**

Booth broke the speed limit no less than three times on his way to the airport. He parked the SUV hastily and ran towards the entrance. Angela was waiting for him, a tense expression on her face. Booth stopped in front of her and to his surprise received a hard slap round the face. He looked at Angela and noticed the steely look in her eyes, he hands curled to fists at her side, Hodgins hand resting on her shoulder as if to hold her back although his expression matched Angela's of anger and mild disgust.

'Angela...'

'Where the hell have you been?'

Angela's words were spoken through gritted teeth.

'That doesn't matter now I...'

'It doesn't matter? You broke my best friend's heart and it doesn't matter? You hurt her like you did then didn't even have the decency to say goodbye and that's ok?'

'Angela I...'

'She waited for you. She stood here and waited for you. Right up until the last minute she expected you to come, and the look in he eyes when you didn't...you didn't even call, you couldn't even...'

Booth grabbed Angela sharply by the shoulders and tugged her roughly towards himself.

'For Gods sake Angela, I love her...I love her ok so will you just stop telling me how much I screwed up and tell me where she is so I can stop the only woman I've ever truly wanted to spend the rest of my life with from leaving us all forever.'

Angela stared at him open mouthed, anger gone from her eyes. Booth let go of her and she offered him something resembling a smile.

'She went through to departure lounge three about half an hour ago. We tried calling her to tell her you were coming but her phone's switched off and they wont let us through without a boarding pass.'

'Thanks.'

He ran off down the corridor towards the departure lounge. Angela shouted after him.

'Booth, hurry her flight leaves in fifteen minutes. And if you even think of coming back without her I'll kick your ass myself.'

Booth didn't reply, he just continued towards his desired destination. he ran headlong into armed security guards but was let past begrudgingly with a quick flash of his badge.

The departure lounge was packed.

'How am I ever going to find her in this lot?'

He scanned the crowd and his question was quickly answered when his eyes fell upon a small redhead arguing with two burly security guards, drawing a small crowd of spectators. Booth couldn't help but smile slightly as he walked over and tapped the young woman on the shoulder. Temperance whirled round, fists flying. Booth grabbed her by both wrists and she stared at him wide-eyed in recognition. he dropped her wrists and her arms fell to her sides, her eyes never leaving his face. Booth looked past her to the guards who backed down at the sight of his badge and the crowd around them dissipated.

'What are you doing here?'

'You don't think I'd let my favourite anthropologist leave without saying goodbye do you?'

He attempted a smile but couldn't hold it long before tears crept into both of their eyes.

'I thought...I thought you weren't...'

He pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and he laid a kiss upon the top of her head, breathing in her familiar scent and taking comfort in it.

'God I'm sorry...I should have been here…I should have...'

Words failed him and he guided them to a nearby row of seats. She sniffed and brushed away her tears whilst he shook off the impulse to cry with her. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her but confusion clouded her face.

'Why are you here?'

'I'm here to stop you from leaving.'

'Booth...'

'No just hear me out. Cams not pregnant...well she is but...its not mine Bones, she lied, the baby's not mine.'

Brennan's head snapped up.

'What?'

'She lied Bones, it was all a lie.'

'But how, why?

'That doesn't matter now, what matters is...it's over Bones, all that with Cam is over. You don't have to leave.'

She said nothing at first then squeezed her eyes shut and whispered half to herself.

'Yes I do.'

'What? No Temperance you don't have to. You don't...'

'Yes I do Booth. Because...because I can't do this again.'

'I don't understand, I told you, its over with Cam, its over.'

'Exactly, its over, we're over and I...I can't...'

She paused to collect herself.

'I took a risk when I fell for you and...and that risk didn't pay off. Leaving you hurt me... it hurt me so much. I cant, no I wont, put myself through that again because I'm not sure I'll be strong enough to survive if it all goes wrong again.'

'It won't go wrong, Now Cam's told the truth there's nothing to go wrong, nothing to stop us. Cam can't ruin things this time.'

'It doesn't matter Seeley, Cam doesn't matter anymore. I'm not leaving because of Cam I'm leaving because it's too late for us,'

'No its not. Please, Temperance, Bones, don't go.'

'Booth someone once told me that couples only ever really get one change, one moment, and in that moment anything is possible. That moment defines a relationship, it makes or breaks it and once the moments gone there's no going back. Maybe we missed our moment Booth. We saw it and let it pass us by and now...now its too late. We wasted our moment. Maybe our moment wasn't the night Cam turned up at my door, maybe it was before any of this. The day outside the diner after my dad left maybe or the night Epps died. Maybe they were our defining moments and maybe everything after that was just too little too late, the downward spiral that's lead us to this. Then again maybe it was that night with Cam, I don't know. Maybe I should have said more, we shouldn't have had pizza, I shouldn't have opened the door, maybe that's where it all went wrong...'

'Maybe I shouldn't have screwed up in the first place by sleeping with Cam. We never stood a chance.'

'I never said that.'

'But you meant it.'

'Fine maybe I did mean that, maybe you shouldn't have slept with her, maybe after the break-up you shouldn't have slept with me. None of that matters now, its over, I'm leaving. Our moments gone Booth, we missed it.'

She stood and turned away from him. She began walking towards the departure gate but he shouted after her.

'Ever think you might be wrong?!'

She looked at him and he walked to her.

'Ever think maybe this is our moment, that make or break moment when a relationship can either end or begin. Maybe this is it. Do you ever think that?'

She was crying now.

'Booth...don't make this harder.'

'I told you once that love isn't supposed to be easy and I meant it but believe me when I say...'

He paused, his eyes seeking hers as his voice softened.

'Believe me when I say that loving you is worth every minute of that pain and hardship. I don't deserve you Temperance, I know that. Maybe that's why all of this happened, because we don't deserve each other but I hope not because if you're not the one I'm meant to spend the rest of my life with then I don't know who is. You're The One. You Temperance Joy Brennan are The One and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, because without you, without you to share it with the rest of my life isn't worth living. Without you Temperance I'm nothing. You make me a better man and if I live until I'm 39 or 99 I want to spend every day of that with you. I love you Temperance. Stay, please stay.

The overhead speakers sounded. It was the last call for her flight. It was now or never. Her heart pulled her one way whilst her mind pulled her the other but the raging swirl of emotions inside her was quickly settled by one look in his eyes.

'I hope you have spare clothes and a big bed.'

'Huh? What?'

'Because I've sold my apartment and all my clothes are half way to Cleveland right now.'

He looked at her his eyes wide with uncertainty. She smiled and nodded her head slightly. That was all the confirmation he needed. He threw his arms round her, picking her up and spinning her round before showering her face with kisses and finally kissing her deeply on the mouth. She moaned into the kiss. She had missed his touch.

'Booth if I forgot to tell you before...I...I love you.'

'I love you to.'

Then he kissed her again. And in that kiss she knew she'd made the right decision. She had seized the day, seized their moment and somehow she knew this was one gamble she wasn't going to regret.

* * *

**So there we go people, just the epilogue to go, what did you think, love it hate, wish it had happened differently? I'll get the final part up ASAP.**


	46. Omnia dicta,,, Everything said,,,

**Ok this is it, final part. A big thanks to anyone who has ever read, especially those who reviewed and I'm really glad with the way this fic has gone. I'm thinking of doing a sequel but I'm not sure yet, what do you think?**

**I just have to say that out of all of them this is my favourite Latin title and very appropriate lol : ) And anyone getting deja vu with this part (you should lol)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

**Omnia dicta fortiora si dicta Latina - Everything said is stronger if said in Latin**

The pair tumbled onto the bed as her top was hastily discarded and she moaned as his mouth descended hungrily to hers. She pulled at his shirt, the first two buttons popping off and landing softly in the cream carpet. She was halfway there when the familiar noise filled the room. She rolled away and pulled her phone from where it now lay, discarded on the rug.

'Brennan.'

She mentally crossed her fingers and prayed for it to be a wrong number.

'Hey Sweetie.'

'Angela?'

He slipped out of the bed and padded to the kitchen, leaving her for a few minutes. She sighed, missing him already.

'Yeah its me, I was a little worried, its been two days Bren.'

'Yeah well I've been busy.'

'I bet you have.'

'Angela!'

'Don't dare deny it because I happen to know Booth hasn't been to work in two days either.'

'I'm not sure I want to know how you know that.'

'Probably not.'

The pair laughed.

'Where are you?'

'Err in bed.'

Temperance was pretty sure Angela's squeals could be heard half way across the city.

'Is he there right now?'

'No he's in the kitchen.'

'Good, that means you're free to talk. So how is it?'

'How's what?'

'Being happy? Being in love? Perfection? Take your pick.'

Brennan smiled.

'Its good Ange, it's really good.'

'Good I'm happy for you, really I am. So do you know what you're going to do now?'

'Well pretty much the same as before, I spoke to Goodman and he said he'd be happy to forget I ever handed in my resignation.'

'I bet he did.'

'Have you err, have you seen Cam since the other day?'

'Nope, I think she's gone for good Bren, Zach said he saw her clean out her desk yesterday. She's just lucky I wasn't there to give her a piece of my mind.'

Temperance smiled at her best friend's blunt attitude. Booth appeared at the door, a tray of food in his hands and she smiled again. Unawares Angela continued.

'I'm so glad things ended up like this sweetie. I'm thinking this is a forever deal, Booth is for keeps'

Booth set the tray down an climbed into bed behind his partner where he began to rub slow circles in her shoulders.

'I think so too.'

Angela grinned on the other end of the line. The kids and holiday home in France were back on track.

'So when do you think you can tear yourself away from the stud muffin and come back to work.'

Brennan pushed down a moan as Booth nibbled at her neck.

'Well Goodman said I can start again next week but maybe before then I'm not sure I...'

There was a thud then the line went quiet and Angela frowned, moments later she heard the rustled of bed sheets, an un-Brennan-like shriek and finally a mans voice on the other end of the line.

'Sorry Angela she's going to have to call you back, she's kind of in the middle of something.'

Booth chuckled good naturedly before tossing the phone back on the floor and pursuing his earlier course of actions. This time it was likely that people half way across the world could hear Angela's squeal.

* * *

She kicked her feet from the bed and wondered what she was going to do with her day off ... then looked next to her and smiled at Seeley's sleeping form. She was falling for Seeley Booth and couldn't stop what was happening to her. She only hoped for one thing: That Seeley Booth cared for her even half as much as she cared for him, and you know what...he did.

* * *

_Finit_


End file.
